Estigma
by Abisensei
Summary: Cartman piensa que Kyle está cambiando, Kyle sólo necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que le pasa y sus amigos sólo les observan perder la cabeza. Estigmas. Inseguridades. Temores. Deseos. Cambios que son ataques directos al corazón. [Kyman, Creek como pareja secundaria]
1. Chapter 1 Arreglos previos

**Disclaimer:** South park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 1. Arreglos previos.**

Le observa levantar una mano para acomodar algunos rizos rebeldes que le obstruían su visión, extiende la orilla de su gorro verde con premeditada delicadeza y no importa cuánto tiempo le tome acomodarlo, porque lucir bien aquella prenda es una de sus máximas prioridades durante todo el día. Tampoco importa cuántas veces le ha visto hacer aquel movimiento suave con la cabeza para que sus rizos escarlatas se alejen de su campo de visión, es una de sus manías favoritas de aquel judío pelirrojo, su amigo de toda la vida.

Y no pretendía sacar conclusiones apresuradas sobre el paulatino cambio que había sufrido el del ushanka verde, los cambios completamente obvios para él, pero que el resto del mundo parecía ignorar, como si dichos cambios no hubieran sucedido o, peor aún, como si se hubieran adaptado a ellos justo en el momento en que aparecieron. Y no lo entendía, no quería comprenderlo. Se negaba a meterse en la cabeza que, el que Kyle levantara una pierna para descansarla sobre la otra y se inclinara ligeramente hacia adelante sobre la mesa de la cafetería provocando una sutil curvatura en su columna, fuera algo normal.

No sólo eso, no, la cosa no acababa ahí ¡Ojalá terminara únicamente con esos movimientos tan malditamente sugerentes! Kyle Broflovski a sus cortos 13 años gozaba de elocuencia, de profunda comunicación asertiva, aunque no estaba seguro de qué significaba, había escuchado al Sr. Mackey calificarlo de aquella forma luego de que todos en la clase votaran a Kyle como delegado, pero cuando Kenny le preguntó qué quería decir con eso, él había soltado una broma muy pesada antes de que explicaran el término, ganándose una hora en detención y posteriores insultos por parte del pelirrojo. Aun así, sabía que era correcto usar aquel calificativo con él, porque las palabras muy difíciles y rebuscadas siempre iban bien con él. Así que la forma en la que hablaba, su voz tan escandalosa pero que depende de la persona con la que conversaba se volvía más suave y cálida, la manera en la que entornaba sus ojos cuando escuchaba a alguien y se inclinaba hacia ellos invadiendo el espacio personal con una habilidad tal que al otro no parecía incomodarle, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Pero lo que más enloquecía a Eric Cartman, era que Kyle parecía haber cambiado con el universo entero menos con él. Hacia su _gloriosa_ persona, Broflovski seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo inmaduro que le llevaba la contraria a la mínima, como si disfrutara de discutir con él por cosas tan absurdas y triviales, seguía siendo el mismo niño que intentaba inútilmente imponerle su moralidad, seguía teniendo un mal genio hacia cualquier cosa que hiciera y seguía siendo temperamental como nadie, neurótico como la mierda. Y no le importaría que siguiera siendo "como en los viejos tiempos" pero cuando era el chico perfecto con todos y a él seguía odiándole, le ofendía terriblemente. Le dolía, también, pero no lo admitiría.

Sobre todo, cuando desde hace unas semanas había sido bendecido por una revelación del cielo, que le cayó como agua fría en la cabeza, estaba celoso de Stan Marsh, su amigo del alma, su aliado y compinche para travesuras y planes rebuscados de los que eran conscientes que saldrían mal desde el principio, pero de los que seguía participando a pesar de eso.

Sabía que, para Stan, Kyle era su "súper mejor amigo", lo que le dejaba en el simple y asqueroso puesto de "sólo mejor amigo" y odiaba que Marsh fuera tan jodidamente cercano al pelirrojo, no sólo pasaban juntos toda la jornada de clases, no sólo iba a su casa a cenar tan tranquilo, sin pedir permiso ni dar explicaciones, como si también viviera con él, no sólo se contaban todo y no se guardaban ni un mísero secreto, sino que también, Stan se sentía muy cómodo con el contacto físico formando parte de su relación y abiertamente, además. Como la vez en la que Kyle se recostó en el regazo del pelinegro para dormir durante el segundo periodo en el recreo y ante las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos – incluyéndole – Stan aseguró que el judío se sentía muy cansado por los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto y que le dejaran descansar. O como cuando Kyle le acariciaba el cabello oscuro siempre que se quitaba el gorrito azul, diciendo que se sentía demasiado bien que le peinara con los dedos. A Marsh no le molestaba nada de lo que su "súper mejor amigo" hiciera con él, ni siquiera cuando Kyle le pinchaba la cara con el dedo índice provocando en Stan el hacer muecas raras, esas que le hacían soltar una risilla divertida que contagiaba a todos los presentes, a veces incluso a él, muy a su pesar.

— Judío de mierda – Murmuró con la bandeja de su almuerzo todavía en sus manos, observando la mesa del fondo donde Kyle hablaba realmente emocionado con Stan y el grupito de Tucker, sobre algún tema que le apasionaba, tocando a Marsh con manos inquietas cada vez que necesitaba hacer énfasis en algo.

— ¿Qué te hizo Kyle esta vez? – La voz amortiguada de Kenny le hizo saltar sobre sí mismo, asustado por su repentina llegada. Le observó con el ceño fruncido aun cuando McCormick sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡Kenny, amigo! – Exclamó, con un fingido tono de voz amable que provocó en Kenny un rostro cubierto en desagrado – No sabrás qué es lo que le pasa a Kyle últimamente, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? – Incrédulo, observó al pelirrojo durante el momento en que Cartman movía su pie de arriba abajo bastante ansioso – A Kyle no le pasa nada, culo gordo.

— Sí le pasa, Kenny – Pasó un brazo por el cuello del rubio mientras decía esto, casi en un siseo, tan perverso y de una forma tal que Kenny tuvo que ver a Kyle detenidamente otra vez para estar seguro.

— No, no le pasa – Sentenció, apartando el gran brazo lejos de sí.

— ¡Sí le pasa, carajo! – Dijo, haciendo equilibrio para que la bandeja no cayera de sus manos.

— Oye ¿Tienes algo de dinero? No había nada de comida en casa y mi madre no me dejó dinero.

— Jódete, pobre.

Dicho eso, Cartman emprendió su viaje hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos, con un Kenny bastante enfadado pisándole los talones, recordándole lo cabrón que era y el motivo por el que nadie le iba a querer cuando fuera más grande, asegurándole que su madre no contaba y ganándose un par de insultos por parte del más gordo.

Kyle dejó de hablar en cuanto los vio a unos centímetros de la mesa y sólo en el momento en el que los demás dejaron de escuchar la voz del pelirrojo es que se dieron cuenta de su presencia, como si les hubiera sacado de la burbuja de magia negra judía en la que habían caído.

— Hola, Kenny – Saludó Kyle, seguido de Stan quien sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los del castaño, alzando una ceja – Cartman.

— Hola, Kyle, Stan, personajes de relleno – Podía jurar que intentó hablar como normalmente lo hacía, pero la mirada de Broflovski le ponía los pelos de punta, mucho más alerta de lo que solía estar. Tucker, quien había ignorado olímpicamente la presencia de los recién llegados, frunció el ceño, pero permaneció callado dándole un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa.

— Tardaron bastante en elegir el almuerzo, chicos – Habló Stan al tiempo en que le hacía una seña a Kyle para que se deslizara un poco más a su derecha, dejando un espacio libre, Clyde, que había estado sentado al lado de los "súper mejores amigos" prefirió ponerse de pie para sentarse al lado de Token, Craig y Tweek, al otro lado de la mesa.

— Qué te importa, Hippie – El castaño tomó asiento al lado de Stan, quien sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente molesto por su actitud. Kenny les observó por unos segundos, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que no había más lugar donde sentarse.

— Sí le haces honor a tu apodo, culo gordo – Bufó Marsh.

— ¡Carajo, Cartman, dale espacio a Kenny! – Vociferó Kyle, estirando el brazo tras la espalda de Stan para encajarle un buen golpe en el brazo.

— ¡¿Qué?! – Se encogió de hombros ante el impacto, dedicándole una genuina cara de indignación. La risa aminorada de Kenny les hizo reír a todos. Las cejas de Cartman se juntaron todo lo que podían, su amigo rubio ya se había salvado de ser golpeado, pero no esta vez, nadie hace que le humillen – Los pobres se sientan en el suelo – Sentenció, metiéndose el sándwich con doble queso y jamón a la boca. Kenny masculló algo que parecía un insulto.

Cartman pudo escuchar el gruñido hastiado Kyle, siempre hacía ese sonido de puro enfado cuando hacía algo que iba en contra de su moral judía. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Eric Cartman gozaba de provocar esa reacción en él, se le caía la baba cada vez que veía las mejillas de Kyle rojas de furia, por supuesto, únicamente cuando eran dedicadas específicamente a su magnífica presencia.

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo, incluso estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar, pero cualquier intención de moverse o hablar fue interrumpida por una voz mucho más profunda y aburrida, una melodía muy floja y vaga como si no hubiera querido tomarse la molestia de hablar en primer lugar.

— Siéntate aquí, McCormick – Craig Tucker dejó a todos con la boca abierta y sin mediar más palabras se levantó haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Tweek para que se hiciera ligeramente hacia atrás, con la clara intención de sentarse sobre sus piernas. El tembloroso rubio soltó un chillido parecido al de un conejillo en cuanto sintió al del chullo azul acomodarse en él.

— ¿Eh? Vaya, gracias – Dijo tomando asiento, pero todavía sin dar crédito de lo que acababa de pasar, como todos los presentes. Craig sacudió la cabeza, aseverando que estaba bien, pero sin pronunciar palabra, llevando su hamburguesa de nuevo a su boca – Por un momento pensé que me pedirías que me sentara en tus piernas.

— Sigue soñando – Bufó por lo bajo, pero sin interrumpir el bocado a su comida.

— Maricas – Y todos resoplaron fastidiados al dueño de aquella voz. Cartman siguió comiendo como si no hubiera dicho nada. Craig levantó el dedo medio hacia su dirección, pero sin dirigirle la mirada, parecido a cuando despides a alguien que no está aportando nada al trabajo, sin merecer un vistazo si quiera – Tú eres el más marica de todos, Craig, más que Kyle.

— ¡Hey! – Se quejó el aludido. Y tras un par de insultos, el pelirrojo devolvió la vista al resto de sus amigos, específicamente en el pelinegro frente a él – Eres muy amable, Craig.

Por supuesto que Cartman casi se atraganta con el jugo de manzana que estaba tomando justo en el instante en que aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del judío, y sólo él podía ser consciente del tono provocativo con el que había dicho la frase, sólo él.

— Es sólo una excusa – Sonrió, recibiendo un chillido incluso más fuerte por parte del rubio sobre el que estaba sentado. Tweek apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Tucker, con las orejas rojas y removiéndose incómodo.

— ¡Espera! – La voz de Kenny asustó a varios, se inclinó hacia Craig con el ceño fruncido mientras robaba las papas fritas que estaban en su plato – ¿Tweek y tú son pareja?

— ¿Te das cuenta hasta ahora? – Le dijo, empujando el plato con las papas hacia su dirección, provocando que Kenny hiciera algún tipo de baile emocionado.

— Kenny, estás ciego – Bufó Kyle extendiéndole lo que quedaba de su botella de jugo de naranja – Hacen bonita pareja.

— Gracias, tú también haces bonita pareja con Stan.

— No seas imbécil, Craig – Dijo Marsh luego de darle un buen golpe a la mesa con el puño – Tengo novia y es Wendy, deja de decir esas cosas.

— Eso dices ahora – Se burló, induciendo a una sonora carcajada por parte de Kyle.

Cartman no cabía en estupefacción ¿De verdad el judío estaba riendo? ¿Por qué no estaba insultando a Tucker o dándole una buena bofetada? Porque se lo merecía ¡Quién en su sano juicio insinuaba ese tipo de cosas a los "súper mejores amigos"! ¡A un judío! Tucker debía tener la cabeza en las nubes, permanecer sentado sobre Tweek le estaba dejando mal de la cabeza. Siempre había pensado en Craig como alguien de pocas luces ¡Pero eso había sido el colmo! No, de hecho, lo que colmó el vaso había sido la risa de Broflovski, esa escandalosa carcajada saturada de diversión y regocijo, como si estuviera complacido de que alguien le emparejara con Stan, como si la sensación de encajar con Marsh a los ojos de otra persona le satisficiera.

— Stan y yo sólo somos amigos, siempre lo seremos – Aseguró Kyle, solemne.

— No sólo amigos – Corrigió Stan.

— Sí, súper mejores amigos – Concluyó el del sombrero verde, alargando las palabras casi aburrido de aclarar aquello que era obvio.

— ¿Ven? Eso es muy gay – Tucker les dirigió una mirada suspicaz al tiempo en que se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.

— No seas hipócrita, Craig – Dijo Clyde rodando los ojos. El aludido estiró el brazo tratando de darle un zape, pero el castaño fue más hábil esquivando las peligrosas intenciones de su amigo.

— Todos somos hipócritas – Suspiró Token, conciliador. Clyde se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué nos molestas, Craig? – Indagó Kyle sacudiendo la cabeza, entre risas – ¿Te hace gracia?

— Mucha.

Fue lo único que dijo el del chullo azul, antes de acariciar las manos de Tweek que habían estado abrazando su torso.

Cartman estaba helado. Paralizado. Con el cuerpo frío y caliente. Oleadas de calor recorriendo su espalda, incluso había dejado de comer. Jamás había visto a Kyle así de risueño ante un ataque tan directo, ni hablar de algo tan complicado como los sentimientos de amor, teniendo en cuenta que el del pompón rojo tenía novia, lo normal era que Kyle defendiera a su amigo también ¿verdad? Lo normal era que se escudara tras un argumento lógico sobre las razones por las que jamás podría estar con su súper mejor amigo, que se resguardara abriendo un debate de esos en los que Tucker participaba gustoso ¡Eso debía hacer el judío! ¡El pelirrojo que estaba a su lado no era el Kyle Broflovski que conocía! ¿Y así le habían insistido que no le pasaba nada raro? ¡Todos ciegos! Todos debían estar hipnotizados por su radiante sonrisa judía, sus malditos ojos curiosos y por sus estúpidos movimientos inquietos.

Eric Cartman tendría que ayudarles a ser más conscientes, a que vieran con claridad a qué se refería. El cambio de Kyle no pasaría sin pena ni gloria, lo juraba por todo aquello que le importaba de verdad, que se reducía a una sola persona, él mismo. Aunque ignorara el hecho de que la pubertad se ceñía sobre todos, incluyéndole, tomaría cartas sobre el asunto.

Serios eventos están a punto de acontecer en South Park. El plan de Eric Cartman era uno de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2 Un dólar por el judío

**Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 2. Un dólar por el judío.**

Estaba listo. Él, Eric Cartman, estaba listo. Había creado el mejor plan de todo el mundo, infalible, sin fisuras, tanto que todos los demás quedaban como simples trabajos de aspirantes, de niños pequeños que realmente no saben lo que hacen. El perfecto plan para desenmascarar a Kyle Broflovski, para mostrar ante todos sus verdaderos colores, su verdadera naturaleza, una de la que juraba haber sido testigo, algo inusual que le ocurría a su amigo pelirrojo que no era precisamente algo completamente malo, pero sí algo de lo que podría sacar provecho, sin duda.

Pero estaba harto, le fastidiaba que nadie se diera cuenta, que ante los ojos de todos sus amigos Kyle siguiera siendo el chico que no cometía ningún error, que era correcto en todas sus decisiones, aun cuando él podía apostar su brazo izquierdo a que los ojos verdes del judío presagiaban perversidades cada vez que hablaba. Por eso actuaría como buen héroe sin capa, como el mesías enviado a libertar a los cautivos de las ataduras judías de Broflovski.

— Chicos ¿No creen que Kyle está raro? – Preguntó al cabo de un rato en el que sólo se escuchaban gruñidos y botones siendo aplastados en su habitación. Realmente Cartman no había dormido casi nada, pensando en el modo perfecto de llevar su plan al campo de la realidad, así que había invitado a sus queridos amigos a pasar la tarde del sábado comiendo frituras en su habitación y jugando videojuegos.

— ¿Qué? – El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y le observó sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que no perdería la partida.

— ¿Sigues con eso? – Murmuró Stan metiendo la mano en la bolsa de papas fritas que estaba a su lado. Kenny ni se inmutó, siguió jugando como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

— ¿Seguir? – Kyle frunció todavía más el ceño, demostrando que era posible hacerlo más allá de lo que Cartman hubiera creído antes posible.

— Sí, el culo gordo se la pasó toda la semana preguntándome eso.

— Pero eres un jodido caso perdido, Stan – Replicó el castaño, llevando un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca, el suelo de su habitación parecía un río de chucherías desde donde Kenny se encontraba hasta su cama.

— Pues lamento no dar con la respuesta correcta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy raro, culón? – Bufó Kyle y un segundo después se movió de forma errática, presionando los botones del mando con demasiada fuerza – ¡No te mueras, Stan!

— ¡Entonces cúrame!

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, Kyle, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie – Tomó una galleta con chispas de chocolate de un recipiente bastante grande y se la llevó a la boca para partirla por la mitad – Toda la semana estuviste muy raro, un raro diferente a lo que sueles estar siempre.

— Me estás jodiendo.

— ¡No te estoy jodiendo!

— Le estás jodiendo, culón – Defendió Marsh, observando al castaño por primera vez desde que comenzó su partida.

— ¿Podemos ir al grano? – Exigió Kyle – Si vas a decir otra de tus tonterías, no pierdas más tiempo.

— Que no te estoy jodiendo, maldita sea – Le apuntó con la mitad de la galleta que aún sostenía – Ustedes creen que quiero burlarme, pero sólo estoy remarcando un hecho verídico. Además, me refiero a un raro que es bueno, idiotas.

— Debiste haber empezado por ahí – Masculló Stan. El pelirrojo giró su cabeza con potencia para ver al pelinegro con una genuina expresión indignada.

— ¿Entonces sí me pasa algo? – Atónito, dirigió su mirada a todos los que estaban presentes.

— ¡Kyle! – Gritó pelinegro, asustando a todos, incluso a él mismo – Mataron a Kenny, revívelo.

— Hijos de puta – Murmuró el judío. En el otro extremo de la habitación, Kenny se removió molesto, dedicándole una mirada casi mortal a sus amigos.

— ¿Para qué carajos le haces caso al culo gordo? – La voz amortiguada de Kenny hizo resoplar a Kyle. Cartman pudo escuchar otro de sus cuchicheos, de esos que siempre hacía cuando estaba realmente fastidiado. Obviamente les había echado a perder la partida, como casi siempre hacía cuando se turnaban los mandos y el castaño se quedaba sin participar una ronda, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

— ¿No has notado su voz más fina, Stan? – Cartman se acercó un poco más al grupo, pero ignorando al pelirrojo que estaba justo a su lado.

— Ah, eso, me lo imaginaba – Stan asintió lentamente con la cabeza – También lo he notado.

— ¿Y? – Insistió Cartman.

— Que eso le pasa a todo el mundo, culón – Bufó, dejando el mando en el suelo donde permanecían sentados. La partida había terminado con todos muertos – Incluso a mí me pasó y me quedó esta voz, pero a Wendy le gusta, así que me da igual.

— A mí también me gusta – Afirmó Kyle. Cartman le observó ofuscado.

— ¿Y qué me dices de eso? – El castaño frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose a Marsh nuevamente.

— ¿El qué? – Las voces de los súper mejores amigos se superpusieron, provocando en Cartman el parpadear aturdido.

— Eso que acabas de hacer, Kyle – Dijo despacio – Te lo advertí, Stan. Hace tres días te dije que este maldito judío te adula demasiado.

— Me gusta su voz ¿Qué esperas que haga, Cartman, negarlo? – Se cruzó de brazos.

— Uh ¿No decir nada? ¿Qué más da si te gusta, Kyle? No decir nada te sacaría de problemas – Buscó a tientas una bolsa de frituras abierta y vació su contenido directamente en la boca – Lo mismo pasó cuando estuvimos en Taller la semana pasada, cuando terminaste rápido la figura y Kyle te halagó tanto que le hiciste su tarea ¿Qué mosca te picó?

— No me hizo la tarea, imbécil.

— No le hice la tarea – Aseguró Stan, al tiempo en que Kenny asentía vigorosamente – Le enseñé la forma más rápida de hacerla.

— ¡Pero a mí no me dijiste nada, cabrón!

— ¡Porque no me preguntaste, gordo! Kyle sí lo hizo y salió a tiempo de clase.

— ¡Pero es que eso no es todo, puto hippie!

— Ya – Gimoteó Kyle, en voz baja – Di qué más te molesta de mí.

— Cuando Kenny te pidió dinero prestado, se lo diste como si no te importara ¡Ni siquiera lo interrogaste! Ayer estabas hablando con el imbécil de Craig y ahora viniste con Stan porque estabas en su casa cuando los llamé, además de que te sientas con él todo el tiempo ¿No te aburres de estar con el judío, Stan? Seguro que no te deja respirar ni un momento ¿Es que no ves los problemas que te traerá si sigue pegado a ti como mugre?

— ¡Ya cállate, Cartman! – Gritó el pelirrojo. Stan frunció el ceño.

— Hubo otra vez – El castaño entornó los ojos, sin tomar en cuenta las quejas de su amigo, como si no fueran para él – Te dejaron afuera porque llegabas 20 minutos tarde, pero no te castigaron como lo harían conmigo o con los demás, no, le sonreíste al joputa de Mackey y te dejó entrar. No tiene sentido ¿verdad? Y la lista es larga ¿a que no te lo esperabas, Stan? Que el judío es más perverso de lo que aparenta.

— Yo no aparento nada, eres imbécil – Kyle se encogió de hombros, abrazándose a sí mismo, buscando alejarse del castaño para encontrar la cercanía del cuerpo de Marsh.

— ¿Y?

La voz de Stan nunca se le había antojado tan repulsiva. Apostaba lo que fuera a que la media sonrisa que le ofreció al pelirrojo iba con dobles intenciones, la de burlarse de él y la de consolar a su jodidamente dramático "súper mejor amigo".

— Todo el mundo cambia, Cartman – Reconfortó el pelinegro – ¿O te pensabas que todos seguiríamos siendo los mismos? Con el paso del tiempo seremos incluso más diferentes y no hay por qué avergonzarse. Además, estoy bien con el Kyle que es perverso.

— Stan – La sonrisa del aludido se amplió.

— Estás bien con cualquier Kyle – Bufó el castaño.

— No – Dijo Marsh, poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo para acariciarle con una fuerza gentil y este rio – Sólo con este.

— ¡Ah, ya cállate, hippie! ¡Qué asco!

— No, amigo, el raro eres tú, sin duda – Puso en blanco los ojos – De todos modos, ¿qué ha sido toda esta conversación? Sólo quieres molestar más a Kyle.

— Hablemos de negocios, entonces, chicos – Siseó Cartman, frotando sus manos como un auténtico villano de película.

— Dime si tiene algo que ver con dinero, si tenemos que vender algo, me apunto – Masculló Kenny – Pero si tengo que hacer algo estúpido de nuevo, esta vez paso.

— Joder, Kenny – Repuso Eric, atizando un puñetazo en el piso – ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu aventurero, carajo?

— La última vez, en el culo de un guardia del zoológico – Ironizó, sus amigos asintieron dándole la razón.

— Entonces me ayudarás, porque no tienes que hacer nada asqueroso ahora.

— Sí, joder, habla – Soltó emocionado, deslizándose entre la comida chatarra para acercarse más al dueño de aquella idea.

— ¿Recuerdan la fiesta del año pasado? Esa en la que invitamos a todos y mi mamá contrató el maldito bufet más delicioso de todo Colorado.

— ¿Vas a hacer otra fiesta? – La voz de Kyle resonó con fuerza en su pecho, en el momento en que se inclinó hacia él observándole con ojos cargados de ilusión.

— Esa es la idea.

— Pero ¿cómo? – Stan acarició su barbilla – Tú madre no querrá pagar tanto dinero otra vez y ni siquiera podemos poner de excusa tu cumpleaños.

— Exacto, Stan. Pero aquí es donde entra el judío – Decretó.

— ¿Yo? – Casi se atraganta el pelirrojo. Boquiabierto por lo que acaba de escuchar.

— Sí, vamos a venderte en una subasta.

Al fin lo había dicho. Su maravilloso plan de horas de trabajo intenso, sin dormir ni un mísero segundo, analizando cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera, poniendo especial cuidado en tener una respuesta adecuada para cualquier negación de Broflovski, con el propósito de que no tuviera más opción que acceder. Su plan había dejado a todos conmocionados, sin habla, justo como quería.

— ¿Huh? – Kyle fue el primero en emitir señales de vida.

— ¿Estás sordo? – Acusó, Broflovski frunció el ceño.

— No vas a venderme a nadie – Impuso.

— Mira, piénsalo. Si hacemos una subasta todos querrán participar al menos por las risas, no es algo que ocurra a menudo. Además, había pensado en vender una tarde de sábado completa contigo, no a ti. Estoy seguro que más de alguno querrá tener una aventura con un judío.

— ¿Por qué? – Parpadeó el pelirrojo.

— La gente tiene fetiches – Explicó, uniendo los dedos de sus manos justo en las puntas – Y precisamente eso es algo que también ha cambiado en ti, que todos quieren estar contigo. No me mires así, Kyle, ayer Craig se sentó en las piernas de Tweek porque quería seguir a tu lado.

— ¿Estás loco? – Kyle sacudió sus rizos, apartándolos hábilmente de sus párpados.

— Estoy hablando completamente enserio, Kyle. Lo he calculado y lo mejor es que empecemos subastándote por un dólar.

— ¡Kyle no vale un dólar, gordo! — Se quejó Stan – Si vamos a hacerlo, mínimo empieza con veinte o no llegaremos a lo que vale el bufet.

— ¿Qué más da que tu judío no valga eso, imbécil? El precio es lo de menos, lo importante es el nivel de beneficio al venderlo. Veinte no te va a dar nadie de buenas a primeras, ni aunque vendas su foto desnudo.

— ¿Tratas de decir que la gente podrá comprarme a cambio de cualquier cosa? – Resolvió Kyle, encogiendo sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho.

— No a cambio de cualquier cosa, Kyle, a cambio del bufet.

— Suena plausible – Consideró el pelinegro, seguido de algo parecido a un sonido animado de Kenny.

— ¡Stan! – Kyle encajó su codo casi amistosamente en las costillas de Marsh.

— Vamos, sabes lo que digo – Le dijo, tratando con un poco de éxito quitarse el dolor de la zona afectada – Cartman tiene razón. Si te vendemos a un menor precio al principio, será accesible para la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, y si llegados a un punto, todo marcha bien, podemos hacerlo a cambio del contrato del bufet. Seguro que Bebé comprará esa tarde contigo por cualquier cantidad de dinero, tú le gustas.

— No me parece una buena idea, chicos – Bajó la mirada, poco convencido.

— Vamos, Kyle – Dijo el castaño – Sé que quieres ese bufet. Sé que no puedes negarte. Acepta que es un buen plan.

Y el pelirrojo extendió un largo silencio, durante los segundos en los que no dijeron nada, solo el sonido de la pantalla en pausa del videojuego retumbó en la habitación. Ya había tocado un punto sensible de Broflovski, tan fácil y rápido que le pareció inaudito, su "súper mejor amigo" también estaba de acuerdo. Y se relamió los labios, emocionado por el inminente instante en el que el judío formaría parte de su plan.

— Bien, lo haré – Dijo, recibiendo algunos gritos de celebración – Espero que sepas lo que haces, culón, porque yo todavía no sé cómo convencerás a todos de que salir conmigo es algo bueno, lo suficiente como para pagarnos el bufet.

— Déjamelo a mí, Kyle, déjamelo a mí.

 **Capítulo 3. El de sombrero verde es mío.**


	3. Chapter 3 El de sombrero verde es mío

**Capítulo 3. El de sombrero verde es mío.**

— No lo entiendo – Murmuró Kyle, en el mismo instante en el que el actor de la película que transmitían en el televisor también lo decía. Stan le observó de soslayo, con una ceja bien en alto, con una combinación entre confusión y sorpresa grabada en el rostro.

— Dijiste que no habías visto la película – Recriminó, ganándose la atención del pelirrojo que había estado viendo hacia el frente sin ver nada realmente.

— No la he visto – Aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que…?

— Es que no lo entiendo, Stan – Resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera algo obvio – ¿Por qué Cartman cree que es una buena idea?

— ¿Sigues con lo de la subasta? – Stan se estiró para tomar el control remoto y apagar el aparato.

— ¿Y crees que he podido dormir por eso? – Se cruzó de brazos, subiendo las piernas al sofá como si aquella pose le ayudara a dejar en claro su hastío.

— Vamos, Kyle, no es como si no hubieras hablado ya con todos en la escuela. No veo qué es lo que podría salir mal.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Siempre tienes un mal presentimiento cuando se trata del culo gordo de Cartman – Puso en blanco los ojos, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su escéptico amigo – Y no te culpo, pero de verdad quiero volver a comer de ese bufet y ni tus padres ni los míos estarán dispuestos a pagarlo como la madre de Cartman.

— Pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿De verdad me pasa algo raro?

Stan sopesó su repuesta durante un momento. No quería seguir insistiendo con que no le pasaba nada porque, ante todo, Kyle era una persona que optaba por las cosas que tenían sentido sobre las que no y, en definitiva, la idea de Eric Cartman de que el judío padecía algo nunca antes visto, no tenía lógica. Por supuesto, tampoco quería decir algo que lastimara a su amigo en su búsqueda por explicar las locuras que le pasaban a Cartman en la cabeza, para que su súper mejor amigo estuviera en paz, debía exponer con argumentos firmes los motivos por los que iba a ser subastado.

— Quizá sí te pasa algo – Dijo con frialdad. Las cejas pelirrojas de Kyle se juntaron de pura preocupación – Me refiero a que, quizá Cartman cree que es raro que te relaciones tan bien con las chicas y con los chicos al mismo tiempo – Corrigió, devolviéndole el alma al chico que estaba a su lado – Yo a veces pienso que Wendy prefiere que tú escuches sus problemas antes que yo que soy su novio. Tweek y Craig parecen más a gusto contigo que con nosotros, también.

— Yo sólo…

— No tienes por qué excusarte, Kyle – Sonrió – No tomes eso como algo malo, la forma en la que te expresas nos hace sentir bien a todos y Cartman no tiene idea de lo que dice la mayoría de las veces.

— Tienes razón – Suspiró el judío – Soy estúpido.

— Sí, pero así te quiero – Despreocupado, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kyle, escuchando una risa contenida por su parte.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde del domingo juntos, viendo películas y hablando de alguna que otra tontería sin sentido, Marsh incluso le propuso al pelirrojo el avanzar sus tareas, todo con el fin de apartar la mente de su amigo del inminente evento que acontecería el día siguiente. No siempre estaba seguro de que los planes de Cartman fueran infalibles, pero valía la pena intentarlo al menos. Stan se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo tras la terrible preocupación e inquietud que envolvió a Broflovski justo un segundo antes de que se fuera de su casa, no permitiría que nada malo le pasase, de ser posible había pensado en detenerlo todo en cuanto supiera que la subasta se estropearía como algunos planes anteriores de su amigo más gordo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

Kyle observó la pequeña tarima que ya había sido instalada en medio del parque, cuando Cartman les había dicho que no asistiría a clases porque tenía que preparar todo para la subasta, definitivamente lo último que se imaginó fue que Eric gestionara el alquiler de una tarima para su plan sin sentido. No sólo la plataforma de madera había dejado helado al judío, también había sillas, equipo de sonido, un micrófono y una pancarta que invitaba a todo el mundo a participar en la gran subasta de Kyle Broflovski con temblorosas y descuidadas letras.

— Es tu escenario — Respondió Cartman, a lo que el pelirrojo abrió más sus ojos, si cabe.

— Sí que has puesto todo tu esfuerzo en esto, culón – Silbó Stan, presenciando la mirada sombría de su súper mejor amigo hacia el panorama. Kenny asintió lentamente, admirado por las artimañas del castaño.

— Por supuesto. No hay nada mejor para un negocio que una primera buena impresión – Asintió orgulloso – Si todos ven que vamos en serio, también ellos nos seguirán la corriente.

— ¿Eric Cartman? – Se le acercó un hombre alto con bigote y barba, extendiéndole una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

— Sí, señor ¿Con qué puedo ayudarle? – Le dijo con la más atenta de las voces, induciendo a Kyle el hacer una mueca de asco.

— Firme aquí para acordar la entrega del equipo – Dijo y el aludido tomó el bolígrafo y firmó, escribiendo su nombre y fallando en hacer un tachón que cubriera las letras. Chasqueó la lengua mientras le tendía la hoja de nuevo.

— Gracias – Dijo, emprendiendo su camino de vuelta a una camioneta, dispuesto a irse.

— Dime que no estás hablando enserio, Cartman – Kyle le apuntó con el dedo índice.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo siempre hablo enserio, maldito judío? – Casi gritó sus últimas palabras, pero luego tomó aire, inflando el pecho de pura suficiencia – Se le llama ser íntrigo.

— Se dice _íntegro,_ culo gordo – Repuso Stan.

— Qué imbécil – Dijo Kenny, descansando sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¡Cállate, Kenny! – Gritó, recibiendo un rostro enfadado por parte del rubio.

— No me esperaba que esto fuera así – Dijo Kyle, bajando la mirada, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo – Hace un día podía jurar que iba a ser otro de sus planes estúpidos, incluso llegué a pensar que mi preocupación era absurda, pero no. No lo era.

— Kyle, relájate – Fortaleció el pelinegro – No dejaré que Cartman te avergüence o algo así.

— Yo no voy a avergonzar a nadie, maldito hippie – Aseguró enfadado – Te lo dije ayer que entraste a mi casa pidiéndome que no lo hiciera y te dije que no lo haría si me dabas diez dólares.

— ¿Qué? – Parpadeó el pelirrojo.

— Sí y te los di. Ahora cumple tu promesa y no vayas a hacerle daño a Kyle – Impuso.

— Ahh, pero lo que no sabías, Stan – Suspiró Cartman – Es que mantuve mis dedos cruzados en mi espalda.

— ¡Eres un sucio tramposo, culo gordo!

— ¡Mi simpatía hacia ti se acaba cuando mencionas al puto judío! – Gritó, estableciendo un silencio global.

Cartman no estaba seguro de si la mirada que Kyle le hacía era de odio o de dolor. Nunca había visto al pelirrojo de aquella forma. Sus cejas bien juntitas, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus grandes ojos verdes destilando un brillo tan amenazador que la piel de su cuello se erizó. Y contrario a lo que hubiera pensado hace unos años, su expresión movió algo parecido a la satisfacción en su pecho. Marsh podía ser el súper mejor amigo de su "súper peor enemigo", pero no sería quién para arruinarle el maravillo plan que con tanto esfuerzo concibió.

— Maldita sea, mueve tu jodido trasero Stan – Mandó el castaño – Ya casi empieza, los invité a todos ayer, tu novia hizo un buen trabajo corriendo la voz.

— Mierda – Masculló el pelinegro, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al cúmulo de sillas, bastante irritado.

— Tú vienes conmigo – Tomó a Kyle del brazo y le arrastró hacia el escenario.

Broflovski se dejó hacer, solamente su moral le impedía encajarle un buen golpe a Cartman ahí mismo, después de todo, había pasado un buen tiempo pensando en aquella subasta como algo inofensivo. Eric dejó de presionar el brazo de su amigo en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no se escaparía, caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la plataforma, aquella que permanecía oculta tras el telón rojo que él había mandado a poner.

— ¿Y bien? – Kyle se apartó del castaño de un tirón.

— Sólo tienes que sentarte en esa silla y esperar – Dijo con firmeza. Broflovski observó el asiento con recelo – Vamos, no hagas esto más difícil.

— Sólo respóndeme una cosa – Suspiró, dando unos pasos hasta llegar a la silla – ¿Por qué insistes en que todos querrán comprarme?

— ¿Quieres escucharlo ahora o cuando la subasta inicie? – Indagó sagaz. Tomó al otro de los hombros y presionó hacia abajo para que se sentara, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Ahora – Pidió Kyle, enrojeciendo.

— Es agradable estar contigo – suspiró, observando los ojos de Broflovski abrirse en plena sorpresa – Escuché rumores hace un tiempo, dicen que pasas demasiado tiempo con Stan, con Kenny y conmigo, que personas como nosotros no merecemos la pena y con justa razón.

— ¿Qué? – Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por las palabras del castaño.

— Piénsalo, Kyle, ante los ojos de ellos, alguien tan inteligente, amable y gentil como tú no debería juntarse con el hijo de un alcohólico, un bastardo racista y un pobre sin futuro.

Desde el otro lado del telón les llegó el sonido de la multitud que tomaba asiento expectante. Kyle se estremeció, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros. Justo así quería verle. Justo así de indefenso, de distraído, sin importarle mucho lo que sucedía a su alrededor más que los ruidos del público que se aglomeraba tras aquel trozo de tela.

Cartman se deslizó con cuidado hacia el filo de la plataforma, bajó un par de escalones e introdujo la mano bajo la tarima y sonrió en cuanto sintió la textura áspera de una cuerda en la punta de sus dedos. La sacó, desenredándola un poco, observando con orgullo el nudo previamente listo.

Kyle no fue capaz de prevenir el momento en el que Cartman enrollaba la cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo y estiraba para apretar el nudo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Alcanzó a soltar un grito y demás insultos hacia el castaño, quien corría por cinta americana y amarraba una de sus muñecas al reposa-brazos de la silla, ganándose un par de golpes de parte de la mano que todavía no ataba.

— ¿Qué mierdas haces, Cartman? – Gritó en cuanto le vio alejarse, rozando el miedo en su voz.

— Así estás mejor, Kyle, créeme.

La luz golpeó de lleno sus ojos verdes. Cartman había corrido el telón con gran esfuerzo desde su posición. Sólo hasta entonces pudo contemplar a casi todos los estudiantes de su escuela, observándole atentos, con ojos desorbitados porque no se esperaban las condiciones en la que estaba. Agachó la cabeza, desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera la muchedumbre, enrojeciendo notablemente, provocando en todos el ahogar un grito. Había demasiada gente, bastante más de la que podía contar, más de las que Cartman hubiera imaginado.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades! – Gritó a través del micrófono, su voz sonó con fuerza – ¡Bienvenidos a "Subastando a un judío"! ¡Este día, subastaremos a Kyle Broflovski!

Un par de personas dentro de la multitud comenzó a aplaudir mientras reían, incrédulos ante lo impensable, contagiando a todos los demás el palmear hasta que la voz áspera de Cartman, volvió a hablar.

— Aquellos que estén dispuestos a pagar por el judío, tomen el número sobre su asiento y levántenlo cuando quieran subir la apuesta ¡El más interesado, gana! – La gente volvió a aplaudir.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen? – La voz de Craig sonó amortiguada por el murmullo de la gente, había logrado hacerse camino a través del océano humano con Tweek, casi literalmente, pegado a su espalda.

— ¿Craig? – Stan retrocedió un paso en cuanto el del chullo azul le tomó el brazo – ¿Vienes a apostar?

— No ¿Qué se supone que haga con Kyle? – Puso en blanco sus ojos. Stan bajó la mirada, realmente preocupado por lo que Eric pudiera hacer frente a todos. Tucker alzó una ceja y dirigió sus ojos hasta el entarimado – ¿Se han vuelto locos? Es decir, ¿más locos?

— Sí, Craig, creo que esto es una locura – Murmuró, sólo para recibir unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda por parte de Kenny.

— ¿Y por qué lo hicieron? – Gritó Tweek, desesperado, aferrándose todavía más al brazo de su pareja – ¿Por qué Kyle aceptó a hacerlo?

— ¡Quien gane la subasta, no sólo ganará una tarde completa con el judío! – Anunció Cartman, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Kyle, quien le miraba como si su vida dependiera de eso – ¡También, el judío hará todo lo que el ganador quiera! ¡Todo! – Enfatizó, arrancando murmullos de la multitud – ¡Sí, señoras y señores! ¡Kyle Broflovski está dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de complacer al ganador!

— ¡Basta, Cartman! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! – Vociferó el pelirrojo, sonando bastante fuerte y claro aún sin micrófono.

— Oh, ¿Así es como te vas a portar con el ganador, Kyle? – Bufó – No se preocupen, suele ser así de intratable, pero en realidad le gusta estar en esta situación.

La competencia por Broflovski había iniciado, absolutamente todos voltearon a verse entre sí, dirigiéndose miradas cómplices, algunas de odio y amenaza, haciendo de aquella subasta, una de a vida o muerte. Como si tener al judío significara el mayor de los logros que el ser humano tuvo el placer de inventar. En aquel momento, la subasta ya no se trataba sobre Kyle, se había transformado en la apuesta por un objeto, el tener la oportunidad de ser complacido durante toda una tarde hasta por la menor de las estupideces y la mayor de las locuras, era algo que no podían simplemente ignorar.

Cartman sabía de este bien escondido fetiche de todo South Park por la autoridad, él mismo era uno de los que se contaban en la lista, y el que Kyle fuera un judío, potenciaba esta necesidad a grados insospechados. Un judío estaba obligado a cumplir su palabra, el servir a otros y la caridad no sólo era un gesto amable, era una obligación moral y conocía demasiado bien al pelirrojo hasta el punto de apostar el único riñón que le quedaba a que terminaría aceptando todas las condiciones.

— ¡Mierda! – Chilló Stan.

— ¿No te sientes como un idiota, Marsh? – Se burló Craig, pero con la misma cara estoica de siempre, tanto que el mencionado no supo si estaba bromeando en verdad.

— Sí, me siento como un idiota – Bufó.

— Es un alivio, porque yo también me siento como el mayor de los cretinos – Craig torció una sonrisa, tomando suavemente la mano inquieta de Tweek para que dejase de tirar de su camisa – Estoy convencido de que Kyle no estará bien después de esto.

Stan trató de sonreírle, porque, sin saber exactamente cómo, aquellas palabras contenían una silenciosa promesa, una que aseguraba el bienestar de Kyle.

— ¡La subasta inicia con un dólar! — Cartman gritó y casi al instante, alguien en la multitud alzó la mano.

— ¡Doy cinco! – Vociferó alguien más, siendo automáticamente apuntado por el castaño.

— ¡Yo doy diez! – Dijo otra persona, levantando la mano con el número como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

— ¡Diez dólares! – Repitió el castaño, emocionado hasta los huesos – ¿Quién da más?

— ¡Doce! – Se alcanzó a escuchar hasta atrás.

— ¡Quince dólares! – Aulló una chica que estaba en primera fila, dando saltitos sin despegar su mirada de Kyle.

— ¡Quince dólares a la una! – Cartman se acercó al púlpito, donde mantenía un martillo de madera y unos cuantos papeles.

— ¡Cartman! – Interrumpió el pelirrojo, removiéndose sobre la silla – ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, te odio!

Se extendió un silencio general, Cartman no fue capaz de decir nada ¿cómo? Las mejillas de Kyle estaban rojas de furia, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas que buscó por todos los medios no dejar caer, en vano. Algo parecido al arrepentimiento se instaló en su pecho y algo mucho más fuerte le pidió que extendiera sus brazos para consolarlo. No iba a hacerlo, por supuesto. No podía permitirse flaquear ante la temblorosa y débil faceta de Broflovski.

— Doy cincuenta dólares.

Una profunda voz de hombre interrumpió el bullicio general. La multitud agitada pronto buscaron al dueño de aquella voz, Kyle entreabrió los ojos, aspirando con fuerza e intentando secar sus lágrimas con el hombro. Un hombre bastante mayor estaba de pie en medio de todos, acercándose todavía más a la tarima con paso firme. A Cartman se le erizó la piel al observar la forma tan repulsiva en la que miraba al judío, quizás su broma había llegado demasiado lejos, pero quizás y sólo quizás, iba a detenerse. Es sólo una tarde, se dijo a sí mismo, en el instante en que el hombre sacaba su billetera para contar el dinero, ¿qué podía salir mal?

— C-Cartman – La vocecilla de Broflovski llegó hasta sus oídos, tan suave y suplicante que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para apartar la mirada.

El bufet costaba el doble de lo que el hombre ofrecía. A lo mejor intentar estirar el chicle todo lo que se puede no sonaba a un mal plan.

— Cincuenta dólares a la una – Dijo. La multitud comenzó a cuchichear.

— ¡Ofrezco sesenta! – La voz de Stan atravesó el parque, Cartman dio un respingo sorprendido ante lo que intentaba hacer el pelinegro.

— Stan – Kyle observó a su mejor amigo con ojos temblorosos, sintiéndose repentinamente en paz.

— ¡Stan, cabrón, tú no tienes permitido apostar! – Rebatió el castaño casi desgarrándose la garganta. El hombre volvió a alzar la mano.

— Yo doy setenta.

— Te doy cien.

La muchedumbre ahogó un grito al ser testigos del momento en el que Craig Tucker elevaba su mano derecha. Cartman gruñó a través del micrófono, pero ni siquiera ese extraño sonido perturbó el rostro sereno del chico de chullo azul.

— ¡Ciento diez! – Gritó un desesperado Stan. Craig estuvo a punto de partirse el cuello cuando volteó a verle.

— ¿Qué puta mierda haces, tío? – Protestó. Tweek chilló frustrado.

— ¿Eh? – Parpadeó incrédulo ante lo que él mismo acababa de hacer – ¡Ahg, mierda!

— Ah, muy buena – Resopló.

— Te daré ciento treinta, niño – Dijo el hombre con voz profunda, sin despegar sus ojos de Kyle.

— ¡Cartman, ya basta! – Stan se acercó lo suficiente a la tarima – Yo voy a pagar el bufet.

— ¿Bufet? – Preguntó el hombre posando sus ojos oscuros en los de Cartman. La muchedumbre estalló en murmullos y teorías de lo que probablemente significaba todo aquello.

— Ah, sí – Soltó con recelo – Si pagas el bufet, el judío es tuyo.

— Pero yo voy a pagarlo, así que Kyle es mío – Sentenció Marsh.

A su alrededor se aglomeraban las personas, varios con sus teléfonos celulares grabando todo lo que pasaba. Kyle enrojeció hasta las orejas recibiendo aplausos y algunas palabras de apoyo de la gente. Realmente Cartman no esperaba tanto ahínco por parte de Stan, en lo más lejano y oculto de su ser, sí que esperaba que alguien amigable y cuerdo ganara la subasta, muy dentro de sí esperaba que no le hicieran daño a Kyle. Después de todo, ya había comprobado el poder que Broflovski tenia sobre los demás y con el bochorno público, el de rizos escarlata tendria suficiente sobre lo que pensar en los próximos días, no, conociéndole, se comería la cabeza durante meses enteros. Así que no estaba mal dar su brazo a torcer sólo por esta vez ¿no es así? Sólo por esta vez, podía ceder ante los ojitos llorosos de Kyle ¿cierto?

— Pagaré el bufet que quieras y puedes conservar ciento cincuenta dólares.

Dijo aquel hombre. Y no, el día en que él también sucumbiría ante el jodido encanto de Broflovski, sin duda, no era ese.

 **Capítulo 4. Kyle y el pederasta afligido.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kyle y el pederasta afligido

**Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 4. Kyle y el pederasta afligido.**

Cartman empujó una piedrecita del camino y esta rodó hasta que cayó al otro lado de la calle. Escuchó a Kenny frotarse las manos enguantadas con la intención de buscar más calor y a Stan tocando el timbre de la casa de Kyle por segunda vez. El castaño permaneció lejos de los otros dos, por supuesto, iba a mantenerse lejos en cuanto el judío saliera por la puerta. Las intenciones de Cartman no habían sido completamente malas, en lo que a la subasta se refería, y para nadie era extraño que los cuatro se metieran en problemas siempre, a pesar de los años. Pero aquel día Broflovski sí que estaba enfadado, incluso Stan se lo había confirmado luego de la tormenta de puñetazos y patadas que recibió, de las que no pudo salvarse, muy a su pesar.

Aquel hombre les había dicho que sólo les daría los detalles de la reserva del bufet en cuanto fuera el día de la "cita" y Kyle se presentara, algo así como un intercambio, Stan recordó la clase de historia en la que hablaron sobre los trueques que hacían los antepasados como modelo económico y el pelirrojo pasó exactamente cuatro horas enojado con Marsh por haberle comparado con un objeto que podía intercambiar cuando le diera la gana. El objetivo de Stan no había sido precisamente ese cuando señaló aquel dato curioso, pero bien sabido era que el judío tenía fama de ser la persona más testaruda de todo South Park, así que se limitó a darle su espacio hasta que volvió a hablarle.

La semana había transcurrido con notoria incomodidad, Kyle solía estar enfadado siempre, solía pasar varias horas al día irritado, como si la venita que saltaba en su frente cada vez que hacía una de sus típicas rabietas fuera ya parte de su apariencia física. Pero quien realmente sufrió las consecuencias del andar colérico del judío había sido Cartman. Eric Cartman estaba habituado a un comportamiento agresivo por parte del pelirrojo, pero justamente aquella semana había estado enfadado con él de una forma diferente. Efectivamente, Kyle Broflovski se mantuvo callado, completamente al margen del castaño y de cualquier cosa que hiciera, ni siquiera replicó cuando le insultó más de una vez y la única vez que lo había hecho fue porque a Eric se le había ido la lengua y acabó por insultar a su familia, cosa que no fue ignorada por Kyle quien le dio un buen puñetazo en la nariz, tan fuerte que la sangre había manchado el piso y Stan tuvo que ir corriendo a la enfermería con el más gordo pegado a sus talones. Y sí, Kenny se había reído, tanto que casi se gana un golpe también, pero como buen amigo que era, intentó calmarle, asegurando que, como siguiera así, le iba a dar algún ataque de ansiedad. Por supuesto que también le llevó ayuda, Craig Tucker había sido convocado por McCormick para que le ayudara a tranquilizar a Kyle, aseverando que él tenía experiencia calmando a personas que sufrían de los nervios. Kenny podría ganarse el premio al _mayor amigo del año_ o al _grandísimo idiota,_ porque lo que le aconsejó Tucker en cuanto estuvo al tanto del problema fue que le diera más fuerte la próxima vez. Aquello había hecho reír al pelirrojo y Kenny estuvo casi seguro que era la primera vez que escuchaba la risa de Kyle desde que había iniciado la semana.

Quizá Kenny sí era un gran amigo.

Y ahí estaban, esperando en la puerta de los Broflovski la tarde del sábado. Esperando a que Kyle saliera listo para su cita con un hombre completamente desconocido que le llevaría a quién-sabe-dónde y que le haría quién-sabe-qué. A lo mejor Cartman también esperaba otro puñetazo, no, en verdad esperaba impaciente que se acabara la puta semana porque no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia ser ignorado por Broflovski. También le consideraba su mejor amigo, aunque nunca lo dijera, y también se consideraba una persona con sentimientos, aunque no lo pareciera. El que Kyle intentara arrancarle de la monotonía, de la costumbre y del sentimiento de familiaridad que le producía su presencia, era algo que se sentía como una bebida amarga atravesando su garganta. A la mierda eso de joder a Kyle tan bestia como lo había hecho con la subasta, nunca más.

— ¡Kyle, no vuelvas tan noche! – Gritó Sheila desde la cocina justo en el momento en que Kyle salió por la puerta.

— Sí, mamá – Respondió descontento y con pocas ganas, saludando a todos con la mano.

— ¡Y no hables con extraños! – Gritó su madre de nuevo. Recibiendo algo parecido a un "uh-huh" por parte de su hijo.

— Stan, cuida de mi niño – Pidió, saliendo al recibidor y sonriéndole al pelinegro.

— ¡Mamá, sé cuidarme solo! – Repuso frunciendo el ceño, aunque por dentro supo que su madre tenía razones para pedirle a su amigo aquello, por el motivo principal que le hacía salir de casa en ese momento, del que su madre era completamente ignorante. Se dijo a sí mismo que, de poder cuidarse solo, no estaría metido en aquel lío.

— Stan – Insistió Sheila, pasando completamente de las quejas de Kyle.

— Sí, Señora Broflovski, prometo que no le pasará nada – Sonrió. El pelirrojo puso en blanco los ojos antes de salir completamente afuera.

— ¿Estás listo, Kyle? – Dijo Kenny, cuando estuvo seguro de que Sheila ya había cerrado la puerta.

— No tengo otra opción ¿cierto? – Intentó sonreír, sin éxito.

— Vamos Kyle, serán sólo unas horas – Animó Stan, emprendiendo su marcha hacia el lugar donde se encontrarían con aquel hombre – Además, gracias a ti, mañana tendremos bufet, Cartman ya preparó todo y Wendy avisará a los demás.

Se extendió un silencio entre los cuatro, Stan caminando al frente dirigiendo el camino, Kenny a su lado que empezaba a mascullar lo divertido que iba a ser la fiesta, Kyle iba tras ellos, con la mirada baja sopesando todos los escenarios posibles que podrían ocurrir en el momento en que viera a aquel hombre y Cartman mucho más atrás, con el andar pesado y aburrido, ansiaba hablar con su amigo pelirrojo, soltar alguna broma, aunque no tuviera gracia. También quería insultarle un poco, por supuesto, algunas cosas no iban a cambiar, aunque pasaran cien años, pero sabía que el judío le pegaría de nuevo igual o más fuerte – según lo que le había dicho Kenny – y no estaba especialmente interesado en ser golpeado otra vez. Así que se mantuvo callado, se mordió la lengua y apretó bien los dientes, para no decirle nada que pudiera arruinar la tarde.

— ¿Qué te pasa, gordo? – Dijo Kyle, bajito. Observando a sus otros dos amigos que habían iniciado una conversación sobre algún tema en común.

— ¡Que no me llames-! – Se detuvo, su ceño fruncido cambió a uno mucho más sorprendido. Su estómago dio un vuelco en cuanto sus ojos repararon en la media sonrisa que le dedicaba el pelirrojo. Cohibido, intentó caminar más rápido, lo suficiente para evitar quedarse a su lado.

— Oye, llevas unos días muy raro – Señaló Kyle, caminando a zancadas hasta que volvió a estar a su altura, hombro con hombro, aunque Cartman era un poco más bajo.

— Yo no he estado raro – Repuso.

— Pero siempre me evitas, no hemos hablado desde el miércoles – Alzó una ceja, lanzándole una mirada furtiva, pero el otro no dijo nada – Te recuerdo que el enfadado debería ser yo.

El castaño detuvo sus pasos durante unos segundos en los que entornaba sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo y le señalaba con el dedo índice intentando decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca.

— ¿Qué? – Kyle también se detuvo, observándole divertido – ¿Qué te pasa?

— Maldito judío – Murmuró Cartman.

— ¿Huh?

— ¡Maldito judío de mierda! – Gritó enrojeciendo y, echando a correr, dejó atrás a un confundido Kyle.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¡Vuelve aquí, culo gordo!

— ¿Qué mierda? – Bufó Stan al ser arrollado por Cartman que corría hacia adelante sin parar – ¿Y ahora por qué se están peleando? – Dijo atónito, justo en el momento en el que Kyle pasaba a su lado como un borrón Naranja y verde corriendo tras Cartman quien llevaba algunos metros de ventaja. Kenny se encogió de hombros.

La persecución acabó en cuanto llegaron al parque, el lugar donde se encontrarían con aquel hombre, quien ya estaba allí, de pie junto a un árbol, observando la llegada de los cuatro. Se acercó a ellos cuando todavía estaban discutiendo. Kyle había alcanzado a Cartman, lo cual era bastante obvio, así que correr había sido una táctica bastante cobarde y absurda, había enredado un brazo en su cuello y presionaba con fuerza, provocando gritos por parte del castaño.

— ¡Basta ya, Kyle! – Chilló el sometido, buscando por todos los medios quitarse al pelirrojo de encima – ¡Basta, te dije!

— ¡Ya dejen de pelearse! – Intervino Stan, metiendo sus brazos en medio del agarre de Broflovski y haciendo fuerzas para separarles.

— Ejem – Carraspeó el hombre, en el instante en que estuvo a un metro de los chicos.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todos se congelaron por un segundo y al instante siguiente giraron sus cabezas con lentitud hacia el dueño de aquella intrusión. Se separaron en un santiamén, Kyle miraba al suelo, sintiendo de pronto todo el temor que le producía aquella cita.

— Bien, acabemos con esto rápido – Suspiró Cartman – Dame el contrato de reserva, como lo prometiste – Extendió la mano hacia el adulto, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte y tras unos segundos sin respuesta, tomó a Kyle del brazo, atrayéndole tras su gran cuerpo con fuerza, provocando un respingo sorprendido en él – Vamos, tío, nos das el puto contrato o no hay judío para ti.

Por un momento, ambos estuvieron unidos por el mismo deseo, el de recibir una negativa por parte de aquel hombre y que les dejaran en paz. Por un momento, Cartman tuvo la necesidad de acabar con aquella idea estúpida y devolver a Kyle a la seguridad de su hogar, que suficiente castigo había tenido el pelirrojo con la humillación pública del lunes anterior. Hace unos años lo hubiera preferido así, más sufrimiento, más deshonra y vergüenza para el judío, pero, aunque todavía le odiara, actualmente ese sentimiento se unificaba con el de familiaridad y el entendimiento, que Kyle significaba lo mismo que significó su peluche favorito alguna vez, apego y amistad.

Kyle palideció en cuanto vio al hombre sacar una carpeta de su maletín y extenderla hacia Cartman.

— Veamos – Tomó el documento con recelo, apartando al pelirrojo para concentrarse mejor. Adentro se encontraba la reserva y un sobre con los ciento cincuenta dólares. Cuando hubo leído todo su contenido, se lo entregó a Stan, quien también leyó con Kenny pegado al rostro.

— Si te has despedido de tus amigos ya, podemos irnos – Dijo el hombre con la más suave de las voces, observando a Kyle curioso.

Broflovski forzó una sonrisa, alzó el dedo índice pidiendo que esperara por un momento sin emitir palabra y repentinamente tomó a Cartman del brazo y le llevó hacia atrás para agruparse con los otros dos, generando una especie de burbuja de intimidad.

— Chicos, tengo un mal presentimiento – Declaró en voz baja.

— Si se propasa contigo le das una patada en la entrepierna – Sugirió Kenny alzando el puño con fuerza.

— Kyle, no vamos a dejar que te haga daño – Confortó Stan. Cartman le observó ofendido – Bien, no vamos a dejar que te haga daño, Kenny y yo – Se corrigió, el más gordo recibió un codazo por parte de Kyle y este se quejó en silencio.

— Sólo bromeaba, judío idiota – Recriminó el castaño, Kyle rodó los ojos – Estaremos siguiéndoles de cerca y si te hace algo vamos a intervenir, marica ¿estás feliz?

— Ahora sí – Sonrió Kyle y con un hábil movimiento arrastró el gorrito de Cartman hasta que cayó al suelo, llenándose de nieve.

— ¡Eh! ¡Me cago en ti! – Gritó, agachándose para recoger su prenda.

Cartman le observó caminar hasta el mayor, conocía demasiado bien su rostro, sus ligeras muecas que expresaban todas las emociones existentes, por eso supo que ocultaba su angustia tras una media sonrisa. Y durante un instante se sintió realmente mal, él, Eric Cartman, sintió pena por Kyle, su enemigo natural.

— Van a entrar al cine – Anunció Stan, deteniendo los pasos de sus amigos. Habían seguido a Kyle a una distancia prudente durante un tiempo en el que sólo hablaban, mejor dicho, el hombre hablaba mientras Kyle asentía fingiendo un mínimo de interés.

— Qué mierda – Se quejó Cartman, observando al pelirrojo echar un vistazo hacia atrás con las claras intenciones de divisarles, de confirmar si seguían cerca. El hombre pasó una mano por su espalda invitándole a entrar. Kenny le dirigió una mirada maliciosa al castaño desde su posición, haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás para atrapar sus ojos – ¿Qué?

— Nada – Le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza – Por un momento parecía como si te importara lo que pasara con Kyle ahí dentro.

— Pues claro que me importa, joder – Masculló fastidiado, sintiendo de pronto las orejas muy calientes – ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que ese tipo puede joderlo? ¡Sólo yo puedo joder al judío!

— Sabes que ese tipo puede joderlo literalmente ¿cierto? – Kenny alzó una ceja y fue testigo del momento en el que Stan respiró agitado con una autentica expresión intranquila en el rostro.

— Chicos, voy a entrar – Anunció Marsh, desesperado, pero fue detenido por Cartman.

— Stan, no seas imbécil, Kyle puede defenderse solo. Puede ser un grano en el culo cuando se lo propone.

— Lo dices porque nadie se pelea contigo aparte de Kyle – Repuso Stan, enfadado – Él es fuerte, no lo niego, pero ese tipo es mucho más grande.

— Va a aplastarlo – Razonó Kenny.

— No, no lo hará si puedo evitarlo.

— Que te quedes quieto, hippie de mierda – Cartman impidió su paso de nuevo y este frunció el ceño tanto que por un segundo creyó que le golpearía – Mira, vamos a enviarle un mensaje, si no responde es porque la ha palmado.

Y no supo exactamente cómo había convencido a Stan de esa forma, pero al segundo siguiente ya estaban enviándole un mensaje de texto a Broflovski, un simple "¿Cómo van?" sugerido por Cartman y, a pesar de que Stan se negó a escribirle algo tan simple al principio, el castaño volvió a convencerle diciéndole que se preocupaba demasiado y que el plan no incluía el poner alterado al judío, rematando su argumento cuando señaló que el teléfono era suyo y que, por lo tanto, harían lo que él quisiera.

Casi al instante observaron a Kyle escribiendo, eso puso a Stan de mejor humor y mucho más aliviado "¿Ya me extrañas, gordo?" es lo que ponía como respuesta. Kenny ya estaba riendo aun cuando el castaño comenzaba a procesar la pregunta, amplificando un sentimiento extraño, como si le hubieran expuesto de alguna forma.

— Ese es mi chico – Se burló Kenny, que ya estaba agachado en el suelo sosteniendo su propio estómago por la risa.

Cartman no esperó ni dos segundos más para escribir a toda prisa una respuesta, en letras mayúsculas y con la ortografía completamente descuidada, para asegurarse de escribir todos los insultos que se le venían a la cabeza en el menor tiempo posible, antes de que Stan le detuviera por ceder ante las provocaciones de Kyle.

— ¡Basta, Cartman! – Advirtió el pelinegro, intentando arrebatarle el aparato de las manos, cuando otra respuesta apareció en pantalla. Era un emoticono de una mano mostrando el dedo corazón.

— Puto judío – Murmuró. Kenny se incorporó al grupo de nuevo, para ver el momento en el que Kyle enviaba otro mensaje.

"Me ha dicho que tiene una hija y que perdió su custodia en la corte. Dice que está deprimido, pero no ha pasado nada raro."

Stan releyó el mensaje, algo no le cuadraba dentro de la historia, la parte en la que ese tipo le asegura a su mejor amigo que está deprimido, como si haberle comprado en una subasta solucionaría los problemas. Realmente sopesó en aquella idea por un momento, hasta que escuchó a Cartman teclear nuevamente, preguntando por la película que estaban viendo.

"Una mierda de película motivacional" Le dijo, arrancándole una pequeña risa al castaño. Realmente gustaba de pensar en Kyle como el chico bueno, sólo para que este mismo le demostrara que era todo lo contrario. Se había convencido de que eso le hacía un digno oponente, una noche en la que no pudo evitar rememorar la escena del pelirrojo iniciando una pelea en el pasillo porque algún chico había tratado a otro despectivamente, sí, su expresión varonil, lo profunda que había salido su voz y, sobre todo, la admiración que despertó en él, no significaba absolutamente nada, más que el que fuera digno de estar a su altura.

Tras unos segundos, Broflovski volvió a escribir, esta vez diciendo que fueran a dar una vuelta mientras terminaba la película. Al final decidieron que Stan se quedaría esperando a la entrada del cine por si Kyle aparecía repentinamente, mientras los otros dos iban a por algunas chucherías para pasar el rato.

Después de todo, iba a ser una tarde larga.

 **Capítulo 5. Amar no es un problema.**


	5. Chapter 5 Amar no es un problema

**Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

Gracias, personita anónima, por tu review.

 **Capítulo 5. Amar no es un problema.**

— Estoy-aburrido – Había dicho Cartman, arrastrando las palabras.

Había ido con Kenny a conseguir golosinas y gaseosas para pasar el rato, cuando volvieron, Stan les dijo que había estado hablando otro rato con Kyle porque esperar — ago por la agachado en el suelo sosteniendo su propio , desarrollando que algo sucediera le impacientaba demasiado. Los tres se sentaron a devorar las chucherías que compraron, Marsh les propuso jugar al nuevo juego que había descargado en su teléfono para matar el tiempo, los otros dos accedieron. La condición era que cada uno jugaría hasta que muriera, así participarían todos. Siendo el dueño de la idea, Stan jugó primero, no duró mucho y tuvo que pasarle el teléfono a Cartman porque había decretado que era su turno. El problema llegó en cuanto, pasados unos minutos, perdió y tuvo que cederle el juego a Kenny. McCormick llevaba unos treinta minutos jugando y no parecía que fuera a perder en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Cartman le había gritado con fuerza al oído que dejara de jugar, el rubio solamente se había encogido de hombros, ni un vistazo le dedicó y lo único que hizo había sido seguir jugando.

Molesto, se cruzó de brazos y hubo un momento en que inició una conversación amena con Stan sobre alguna serie de televisión que habían visto hasta que el silencio volvió a ellos, el pelinegro incluso había recostado su cabeza en el hombro de Cartman a quien no pareció importarle mucho, porque estaba más entretenido en sabotear el juego de Kenny, aunque en vano.

— ¡Ehh! – Se quejó el rubio y Cartman dio un respingo al figurar el cambio repentino de pantalla, una tonada alegre sonó despertando a Stan, quien se arrojó sobre los otros dos para tomar su teléfono. Era una llamada de Kyle.

— ¡Kyle acaba de arruinarme la partida! – Gritó, en el momento en que el pelinegro contestaba.

— Kyle ¿Estás bien? – Se apresuró en decir, apartando el móvil de su oreja para poner el altavoz. Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose desde la otra línea, antes de que el pelirrojo hablara.

— Sí, supongo – Contestó, sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo? – Insistió Stan, con la preocupación siendo notoria en su tono de voz.

— Le dije que quería ir al baño y no le ha agradado la idea, así que me ha seguido y ahora está esperando afuera – Explicó bajito.

— Qué perturbador – Logró articular el pelinegro. Kenny hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— En verdad ha sido una excusa, porque quería hablar con ustedes – Confesó, llegó una imagen a la cabeza de Stan, de un Kyle un poco avergonzado tras decir eso – Espera, no se han ido ¿verdad, cabrones?

— Cállate, judío – Replicó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño ofendido y se escuchó un grito ahogado al otro lado de la línea – Se nos está congelando el culo por tu culpa.

— ¡Oh! Sigues ahí – Se burló el pelirrojo. Cartman casi podía ver su estúpida sonrisa socarrona.

— Yo también sigo aquí, Kyle – Canturreó Kenny, pero luego entornó los ojos hacia el aparato con furia – Pero me hiciste perder la partida.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho ese tipo? – Indagó Stan y casi al instante, la voz animada de Broflovski desapareció.

— Se la ha pasado hablando de su vida, chicos – Suspiró fastidiado – Me ha preguntado algunas cosas sobre mí, pero tampoco ha indagado mucho. Me da lástima, no parece que le vaya muy bien, no tiene un trabajo estable y su familia no le quiere ver, pero cuando le pregunté los motivos no quiso decirme.

— Está claro que es un pedófilo, imbécil, qué mala suerte tienes – Dijo Cartman, tranquilo y Stan no daba crédito de lo peligroso que había sonado eso.

— ¡De quién crees que es la culpa, culo gordo! – soltó Kyle, enfadado, pero bajó la voz inmediatamente – A mí no me parece un mal tipo.

— ¡Eso es lo que está buscando, judío idiota! Que pienses que no es un mal tipo para meterte mano después, estás ciego y jodido – Repuso el castaño, dejando a Kenny y a Stan bastante sorprendidos. Kyle no dijo nada durante un momento bastante largo.

Repentinamente Cartman se sintió sofocado, fastidiado por el fugaz pensamiento de que realmente le importaba lo que le hicieran al pelirrojo. No tenía otra manera de advertirle, no sin que Stan corriera a la estación de policías, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que al judío se le subieran los humos a la cabeza, ni le hacía gracia pensar que su enemigo natural se creyera que estaba preocupado. No, definitivamente no. Aunque lo estaba, quizá demasiado, a lo mejor se le contagió un poco de la paranoia de Marsh, o al menos quiso convencerse de ello.

— Definitivamente no te extrañaba, Cartman – Las palabras de Broflovski le helaron completamente, parpadeó por un momento, aturdido – ¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón?

Y eso había sido todo, al menos lo suficiente como para que el castaño se desconectara del mundo y de todos a su alrededor. Stan intercambió unas palabras más con el pelirrojo y este dijo que tenía que salir o parecería sospechoso que tardara mucho, Cartman intentó enmendar su estupefacción lanzando una broma pesada antes de que colgara, pero no había funcionado tan bien. Kyle Broflovski, el judío, su amigo de toda la vida por-algún-motivo, había dicho que tenía razón. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquel hombre debía haberlo drogado porque no recordaba ni una vez en la que el pelirrojo hubiera cedido así de fácil ante alguna provocación como esa.

Y tuvo un poco de miedo, algún tipo de decepción se enredó en su pecho, porque no quería perder al Kyle que conocía, no quería que él cambiase y se volviera aburrido ¿o estaría cambiando para bien? Cartman no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y no quería hacerse líos con sus pensamientos en aquel preciso momento.

Escucharon la inconfundible voz de Broflovski pasado un tiempo en el que no hacían nada y casi al instante se levantaron y corrieron a esconderse en algún lugar un poco más lejos. Les observaron hablar por unos minutos en la entrada del cine, Kyle parecía explicarle algo, frunciendo el ceño agobiado y encogiéndose de hombros cuando el adulto respondía. Cartman se inclinó un poco más, en un inservible intento por escuchar algo, pero sólo consiguió ver a Kyle negando con la cabeza y por el movimiento de sus labios, podía jurar que le pedía algo _por favor_. Sea lo que sea, comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia algún lugar indefinido para los tres espías.

— ¿Están volviendo al parque? – Preguntó Stan retórico, después de un tiempo en el que sólo caminaban.

— Pues por este camino sólo están nuestras casas – Razonó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de genuina concentración.

— Se me había ocurrido que quizá le llevaría a la cafetería de Tweek, pero no es posible ¿cierto? – Hablo Kenny, inclinándose hasta que fue capaz de ver el rostro de los otros dos y alzó una ceja un poco contrariado – Es que menuda vuelta más tonta estarían dando.

— ¿Vivirá por aquí? – Intentó Stan, dirigiendo su vista al cielo rojizo.

— Espero que no o Kyle se lo topará más veces, aunque no quiera – Bufó el rubio.

— Chicos, esto comienza a ser muy turbio – Expresó el castaño, ganándose unas miradas sorprendidas.

— ¡Lo ha sido desde el inicio, gordo! – Repuso Stan, descontento.

— Te juro que esta vez lo digo en serio, Stan – Se defendió Cartman, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y tecleando un mensaje para el pelirrojo – Nada nos garantiza que este tipo no le haya estado siguiendo antes y usó lo de la subasta como una buena oportunidad, casualmente.

— No digas eso, Cartman – Casi suplicó el pelinegro, sosteniendo el puente de su nariz como siempre hacía cuando la situación podía con él – Por favor, o te juro que, si llega a pasarle algo a Kyle, no te lo perdonaré.

— Ya, no le pasará nada, maldita sea – Murmuró, al tiempo en que recibía un mensaje del pelirrojo. Una respuesta escrita a toda velocidad, algunas letras estaban desordenadas y abreviadas. Por cómo estaba escrito, más parecía una pregunta, por el signo de interrogación al final, daba la sensación que ni siquiera el judío lo tenía claro. Stan estiró el cuello para leerlo también.

— ¿Al parque? ¿De nuevo? – Sacudió la cabeza, observando a Cartman guardar su teléfono en alguno de sus bolsillos.

— ¿Ven? Esto es raro – Dijo Kenny, mucho más afligido que antes – Es un camino absurdo.

— ¿Nos adelantamos al parque? – Propuso Stan.

— No, Kenny se adelantará al parque – Decretó el castaño – Tú y yo les seguiremos.

— Bien, nos vemos, chicos – Dijo el rubio, emprendiendo su viaje hasta el parque, se giró un momento para hablar de nuevo – ¡Si pasa algo, envíen un mensaje!

Los otros dos asintieron, observando al rubio perderse en el horizonte. Siguieron a Kyle de cerca, listos para intervenir en caso de que sucediera algo. Cartman sentía que el corazón se salía de su pecho, había visto a aquel tipo echando un vistazo hacia atrás en repetidas ocasiones, probablemente sí sabía que les seguían y esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que las cosas no se torcieran tanto.

— Ya no irán al parque – Le dijo Stan, casi en un susurro.

Y tuvieron que actuar a toda prisa, porque cuando el hombre tomó a Kyle del brazo y le empujó hacia un callejón desolado, supieron que no tendrían mucho tiempo, antes de que algo malo pasara.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué carajos haces? – Kyle intentó empujarle en el momento en que sintió el cuerpo de aquel tipo acorralándole en la derruida pared.

— Kyle… – Habló el hombre, con la más suave de las voces – Tú de verdad me recuerdas a mi hija.

— ¿A tu hija? – Soltó incrédulo, todavía sin ser capaz de soltarse del agarre que ejercía con fuerza en su brazo.

— Sí, mi pequeña – Lloriqueó, inclinándose sobre Kyle lo suficiente como para descansar su cabeza en su hombro – Cabellos rojizos, ojos verdes, una piel tan pálida.

Kyle no podía negar que aquello estaba dándole miedo, el terror se incrementaba con cada palabra que el otro decía, de esa forma tan melosa que le pareció repulsiva. Intentó alejarse, empujarle con fuerzas, pero la situación le había dejado indefenso, sus piernas flaquearon ante el pensamiento de que podría hacerle daño.

— Si tan sólo yo… pudiera – Murmuró suplicante, rozando sus labios con el cuello del pelirrojo – Sólo quiero… volver a verla, sentirla en mis brazos otra vez.

— Eres un puto enfermo – Kyle frunció el ceño, empujándole de nuevo. Se removió inquieto y alejó su rostro todo lo que pudo.

Para cuando Cartman y Stan doblaron la esquina, aquel hombre ya se había inclinado completamente sobre el pelirrojo, atrapando sus labios en un desagradable beso. Por un momento, no supieron qué hacer, ni sus mentes ni sus cuerpos fueron capaces de reaccionar de ninguna forma, simplemente se quedaron allí, de pie, observando las asquerosas manos deslizarse sobre el delgado cuerpo de su amigo.

 _Está besando a Kyle._ Cartman sintió arcadas. _Está besando a Kyle._ Su cerebro gritaba que se moviera, que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, antes de que Stan lo hiciera primero y perdiera el control, antes de que arrestaran a su amigo por asesinar a alguien en cuanto éste fuera capaz de reaccionar. La cara de Kyle se tornó roja, de furia o vergüenza, ya no estaba seguro. Y de verdad intentó quitárselo de encima, pero por más que pataleara, se arqueara o removiera, no pudo hacerlo.

Estaban besando a Kyle, en su cara. El súper mejor amigo no cabía en estupefacción, ni siquiera él. Cartman se reprochó el haber preferido evaluar lo que aquello le producía, lo que aquello significaba para él, antes que correr a detenerlos. Fueron unos segundos, sólo unos pocos desde que se habían quedado paralizados, pero Eric Cartman pudo reconocer una cosa, estaba odiando a más no poder al Kyle Broflovski que era sometido.

— ¡Déjale en paz! – Alguien gritó.

La voz de un chico rubio, que había aparecido de la nada, atravesó toda la callejuela, empujando al hombre con una fuerza tal, que éste trastabilló unos metros lejos. Broflovski se quedó quieto, su pecho subía y bajaba agotado, suplicando por más aire, sus piernas casi desfallecen, de no ser porque a Stan le recorrió algo parecido a la electricidad hasta en los dedos de los pies, que le hizo emprender una carrera hasta el pelirrojo. Le sostuvo y Kyle se aferró a él.

— Pero ¿qué…? – Farfulló el hombre, ligeramente desorientado por el repentino empujón.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡No es correcto! – La voz del chico había sonado desgarrada.

Cartman reaccionó al fin, reconociendo a Tweek en la lejanía, mediando entre aquel tipo y los otros dos. Con un rostro tan firme, que podía haber jurado que no se trataba del mismo Tweek que conocía, pero comenzó a temblar, en el momento en que el hombre suspiraba impasible.

— Por favor, no sigas con esto – Dijo Kyle, con fuerzas renovadas. Apartó a Stan y caminó hasta que estuvo al lado del rubio. El hombre le observó confundido – Entiendo que te sientas sólo, definitivamente no debe ser divertido el que tu familia no quiera hablarte ¡Pero es normal que no lo hagan! ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste?

— Yo… – Intentó decir, llevando sus manos a su cabeza para sostenerse así mismo.

— Soy un chico, no soy tu hija – Dijo, con voz firme, escuchó a Tweek gimotear nervioso – No te conozco y todo esto ha sido un verdadero error.

— No… yo… – Algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, sus ojos observaban con tristeza a Kyle.

— De verdad lamento lo que te ha pasado, pero si de verdad quieres arreglar las cosas, vete de aquí.

Cartman le dedicó una mirada fría a aquel hombre, en el momento en que pasó a su lado para irse. Y es que todavía no vislumbraba cómo las palabras del pelirrojo habían tenido control sobre él, tanto como para hacerle prometer que solucionaría sus problemas, que no huiría de ellos nunca más. Siempre había pensado en Broflovski como alguien capaz de convencer a todos de alguna forma, aquello le gustaba, porque sabía cómo manipularle a su antojo, lo sabía desde hace años y lo hacía desde entonces.

Y, sin embargo, no fue toda aquella situación la que le hizo dedicarle una última mirada furiosa a aquel tipo, esta vez quería utilizar la palabra _amistad_ como excusa, porque se prohibía admitir que era por la jodida sensación de vértigo que el pelirrojo venía provocándole desde hace meses.

Se acercó al grupo, con pasos largos y perezosos, con sus manos en los bolsillos, rogando porque ignoraran el hecho de que él no había intervenido en ningún momento.

— ¡Tweek! – Gritó Kyle, inesperadamente y extendió los brazos hacia el rubio tembloroso, quien chilló asustado – ¡Me salvaste! – Le dijo, dando pequeños saltitos mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza. A Tweek, aquel gesto le había llegado como caído del cielo, tan repentino que se haló el cabello un par de veces a pesar de haber dejado ese hábito hace un tiempo.

— ¡Agh! ¡K-Kyle, demasiada presión! – Atinó a decir, el pelirrojo se apartó de golpe y le miró sorprendido, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho tiritar mucho más de lo que normalmente hacía.

— Kyle, me alegra que estés bien – Dijo Stan, sonriendo y abrazando al aludido por la espalda durante unos segundos.

— ¿C-Cómo va a estar bien? – Razonó el rubio – ¡Le estaban besando y a la fuerza! ¡Oh dios!

— Calma, Tweek, no ha sido ni de lejos el primero – Murmuró Cartman, recibiendo un codazo nada amistoso por parte del judío – ¡Ouch!

— Oh, Jesús ¡Agh!

Tweek no paraba de temblar y de mirar hacia todos lados, con aquellos grandes ojos inquietos que espantaría a cualquiera. La estresaba el hecho de haber salvado a alguien, el pensamiento de haber llegado a tiempo y evitar un desastre, el agradecimiento de Kyle no ayudaba mucho, en verdad sólo le provocaba más agobio.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Tweek? – Indagó Stan, Kyle agradeció la infinita amabilidad de su mejor amigo. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea.

— ¡No! – Gritó, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras echaba vistazos preocupados hacia atrás – ¡Hay un pedófilo en el pueblo! ¿Y-y si viene a por mí por haber estropeado su momento? ¡Ahora no sólo los gnomos quieren mi ropa interior!

— Tweek, relájate – Confortó el pelinegro, tomándole de los hombros, en un inútil intento para que se calmara un poco – Nada de eso va a pasarte, no te preocupes.

— ¡No, estás mintiendo! – Chilló, apartándose de un tirón.

— Tweek – Llamó Kyle, tomándole de la mano a pesar de que intentó escabullirse – ¿Quieres ir a tomar café? Eso te tranquilizará, te acompañaré a casa y verás que no pasa nada.

Cartman parpadeó un tanto aturdido, ahí estaba Broflovski ayudando a alguien más como si nada le hubiera pasado hace unos minutos ¿es que su fortaleza no tenía límites? ¿Hasta ese punto tan enfermo llegaban sus intentos de ser apreciado por todos? Incluso él estaba despertando cierto tipo de admiración malsana por ese Kyle que era malditamente perfecto en su bondad, inclusive contagió a Marsh con su gentileza empalagosa, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que estaba preocupado por él? ¿es que no le importaba que un hombre con antecedentes penales le haya besado? De todas formas ¿cómo se atrevía ese tipo a tocar al judío? En lo más profundo de su ser, algo le decía que el propio Kyle le había permitido hacerlo, algo le dijo que aquel rostro enrojecido que había puesto en cuanto lo tomaron por la fuerza no era precisamente de furia. Y lo peor era que todo calzaba, los ojos curiosos del pelirrojo presagiaban perversidades peores que las que hubiera planeado en sus momentos más lúcidos. Y lo supo, claro que lo supo, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y no le gustó. Sin duda, prefería al Kyle Broflovski que era bueno, aquel que no estaba corrompido por ese pueblo de mierda, por esa sociedad tan jodidamente estúpida y por el pasar de los años. Algo parecido al dolor atravesó su pecho en cuanto pensó aquello y una la pregunta que llevaba rondando durante meses enteros en su cabeza, volvía a relucir ¿De verdad no le gustaba?

— ¿Qué dices? – La cálida voz del pelirrojo le sacó de sus pensamientos – Vamos, te hará sentir mejor.

— …aig – Murmuró Tweek, había sido un hilo de voz, tanto que todos se inclinaron para que volviera a hablar – Craig… L-Lévame con él.

Y Cartman tuvo que reprimir sus crecientes ganas de decirle lo marica que era, porque el rostro enternecido de Kyle le había cerrado la boca.

Tweek anduvo todo el camino hasta la casa de su pareja, que no quedaba especialmente lejos de donde estaban, temblando y murmurando paranoias que Kyle intentó desmentir, sin éxito alguno. Definitivamente se le daba mejor discutir y pelearse con la gente que tranquilizarla, estaba seguro que su madre no estaría exactamente orgullosa por eso. Kyle les había dicho a Stan y a Cartman que no se preocuparan más y que volvieran a casa, no sin antes asegurarse de que Kenny tendría una detallada explicación por parte de Marsh y éste le había prometido hablar con él en cuanto volviera a su hogar.

Se habían despedido rápidamente y ahora llevaba a Tweek casi a rastras a la casa de Tucker. Esperaba que él sí supiera cómo tranquilizarle y, por supuesto, aprender de él. De cualquier manera, desde hace algunas semanas había estado deseando un momento a solas con la parejita para preguntarles algo que no paraba repensar y estaba cansado de no tener respuestas a cerca de eso que le inquietaba en cantidades alarmantes, así que, de alguna forma, esperaba que ellos dos aclararan sus dudas.

Cuando arribaron la casa de Craig, el rubio parecía mucho más tranquilo que hace algunos instantes, como si aquella residencia tuviera algún tipo de barrera mágica que le inyectaba a Tweek un poco de paz. Kyle se dispuso a tocar el timbre y el rubio había respingado en cuanto escuchó el sonido y ese gesto repentino también le había asustado a él. Una sombra se aproximó a la puerta y ésta quedó abierta de pronto, mostrando a un chico alto con un gorrito peruano cubriendo su cabeza.

— ¿Tweek? – Se sorprendió y no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más cuando el mencionado se arrojó hacia su cuello, abrazándole con bastante fuerza, gimoteando algunas frases incompletas que inquietaron al pelinegro – ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Los pedófilos! ¡Jesucristo, va a encontrarme!

Dicho eso, Tweek emprendió una carrera por su vida hasta que llegó a la cocina donde se escucharon ruidos de cosas moviéndose de un lado a otro, dejando a un bastante extrañado Craig quien no se creía lo que estaba pasando, sobrecogido por el sentimiento de angustia por su pareja.

— Puedo explicártelo – Dijo Kyle, justo en el segundo en que la cara del moreno había cambiado a una mucho más tosca.

— Pasa – Invitó, alejándose de la puerta y caminando con paso ligero hacia la cocina.

Kyle cerró la puerta despacio y se dirigió al lugar donde Tweek había salido corriendo. El rubio daba vueltas como un auténtico desquiciado mientras esperaba que algo se calentara en el microondas y se mordía las uñas ansioso. Craig le detuvo impidiéndole el paso y obligándole a que le mirara, con esa cara que parecía indiferente, pero que en verdad estaba repleta de preocupación.

— Relájate, recuerda lo que tu doctor te dijo – Tranquilizó, con la más suave de las voces. Tweek intentó asentir varias veces y dejó de removerse para respirar un par de veces procurando normalizar su ritmo cardíaco. Kyle se sintió incómodo, como si repentinamente fuera invisible para aquellos dos que demostraban apoyo infinito entre sí.

— Pero ngh es que… no puedo – Dijo el rubio, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— Sí que puedes, anda – Aseguró Craig, tanteando su cercanía para abrazarle sin que se asustase aún más – Además, estoy contigo, nada va a pasarnos.

— Pero, arg, ese hombre… él… oh dios – Balbuceó, acortando distancia y permitiendo que el otro le abrazara sin problemas. Craig volteó a ver al pelirrojo con una ceja bien alzada, con esa mirada que pedía casi a gritos una explicación y Kyle sólo acertó a sonreír apenado.

— Tweek, ve arriba, yo te llevaré una taza de café – Le dijo, acariciando su espalda una última vez antes de separarse, pero el rubio se resistió negando fervientemente con la cabeza – Mi habitación es el lugar más seguro en el mundo ¿recuerdas, Tweek? Nada puede pasarte allí.

Y curiosamente aquello había funcionado, el rubio se separó despacio de Craig, llevando su mirada al suelo y, abrazándose a sí mismo, subió las escaleras a toda prisa hasta que se escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse casi al mismo tiempo. Craig suspiró, vencido por ese acontecimiento indeseable y no le dirigió la palabra a Kyle, simplemente se acercó a la cocina para terminar el café que Tweek había empezado.

— Umm, Craig – Habló el pelirrojo y de repente tenía los ojos del aludido sobre él, tan fríos que la piel de su cuello se erizó.

— Es por lo de la subasta ¿cierto? – Adivinó y Kyle asintió lentamente – Ugh, de verdad odio que sus idioteces duren tanto tiempo.

— Lo lamento – Se apresuró a decir – Sucedió algo y Tweek intervino, por casualidad.

— Kyle, me caes bien – Suspiró, el pelirrojo abrió bien los ojos por el repentino cambio de tema – Pero no me gusta que tú y el trío de retrasados vengan a destruir nuestra tranquilidad.

— Lo siento – Murmuró entre dientes, avergonzado por las palabras tan ciertas que había escuchado.

— Eso tendrás que decírselo a Tweek – Decretó y tomando la taza de café recién hecho, se dirigió a las escaleras – Vamos y de paso, también nos explicas qué pasó.

Kyle no tuvo reparos en acceder, porque, a pesar de estar completamente avergonzado por lo que Tweek tuvo que presenciar, necesitaba preguntarles una cosa sin falta.

 **Capítulo 6. El por qué Cartman siempre tiene la razón.**


	6. El porqué Cartman siempre tiene la razón

**Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 6. El por qué Cartman siempre tiene la razón.**

Craig abrió la puerta de su habitación, observó a Kyle por encima del arco de su hombro durante un breve momento antes de dejarle entrar. El dormitorio del pelinegro estaba bastante más ordenado de lo que hubiera imaginado, la pared que estaba completamente libre, estaba llena de posters y recortes de revistas que hablaban sobre el universo o sobre algún artículo de la NASA. Su mirada viajó hacia todos lados, desde la jaula del conejillo de indias hasta el tembloroso ser humano que yacía sobre la cama, envuelto en varias sábanas, cubriendo su existencia de cualquier mal.

Craig le indicó que se sentara en la silla del escritorio, donde se encontraba su computadora y una pila de libros, él, en cambio, prefirió sentarse al lado de su novio, dejando la taza de café caliente sobre una repisa que estaba justo al lado de la cama.

— Tweek – Le llamó, removiéndole un poco – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

El mencionado asintió, se deshizo de su escudo de sábanas y se incorporó para tomar la taza de café, dio un sorbo y al instante, alejó la taza de sus labios, haciendo una expresión de puro disgusto.

— Craig – Le dijo, casi en una súplica. Le observó con las cejas levantadas.

— Ya sé que le puse azúcar ¿de acuerdo? – Se encogió de hombros y luego se inclinó sobre el rubio para acariciar su cabello amistosamente – Debes ponerle un poco de sabor a lo que bebes, cariño.

— Esto no va a calmarme – Aseguró Tweek frunciendo el ceño.

— Bueno, hay algo que sí podría hacerlo, pero Kyle está aquí – Se encogió de hombros, el rubio adquirió un, poco saludable, color rojo en las mejillas.

Por supuesto, a Broflovski también se le subieron los colores, no estaba seguro de qué era aquello que podía hacer que Tweek se relajara, de verdad que no tenía muy claro hasta qué punto había avanzado su relación, pero al mismo tiempo se enterneció, de alguna manera aspiraba a tener ese tipo de relación con alguien algún día. Esa confianza ciega que ambos tenían, realmente la admiraba. El rubio le dio un empujoncito a Craig, descontento y se llevó la taza de café de nuevo a los labios como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

— Ahora que estás más calmado, Kyle quiere explicarnos algo – Dijo Craig, alzando la mano para acariciar el brazo de Tweek quien amenazaba con volver a temblar. El aludido se enderezó en la silla y evaluó sus palabras por un momento.

— ¿Recuerdan la subasta del lunes? – Preguntó, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto en la habitación, y sin esperar respuesta, continuó – Hoy tuve que salir con el hombre que ganó el evento y todo iba bien hasta que nos dimos cuenta que en realidad era un jodido enfermo – Le echó un vistazo al rubio quien se removió incómodo, Craig cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Sí, ya me lo esperaba – Dijo, observó a Kyle con bastante intensidad por unos segundos.

— Sí, bueno, todo ocurrió muy rápido y no fui capaz de defenderme de ese tipo – Bufó casi enfadado consigo mismo – Pero todo estará bien ahora, Tweek, no volverá a acercarse a ninguno de nosotros.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar al rubio, pero ni él mismo se lo creía. No quería hacer promesas vacías, mucho menos a alguien tan histérico como Tweek, por eso le devolvió a Craig una mirada furtiva, esperando que entendiera los motivos por los que le decía eso. El pelinegro pareció entender porque sólo lanzó un suave suspiro y se volvió a su pareja para sonreírle con afecto.

— Gracias por traerme aquí – Dijo Tweek, tomando la taza de café y bebiéndose lo poco que quedaba de la bebida de un sorbo. Kyle asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a quedarte, Tweek? – Dijo Craig y el rubio asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. Tucker se levantó para dirigirse a su armario, removió algunas cosas hasta que sacó una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama. Kyle se sintió conmovido y algo parecido a la envidia cruzó por su pecho, la idea de que Stan tuviera un pijama extra en su armario para cuando él se quedase a dormir de improviso, le enterneció ligeramente. Y deseó, aun con la vergüenza de aquellos pensamientos tan afeminados cruzando por su cabeza, que su amistad con Stan llegara hasta ese punto. Craig lanzó la ropa hacia el rubio y este las atrapó al vuelo – Ve a cambiarte, mis padres volverán en una hora para la cena.

Tweek se levantó de la cama de un salto y sin mirar atrás, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Fue entonces cuando se dirigió a Kyle, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— ¿No piensas hablar de esto con nadie? – Le dijo, sentándose en la cama nuevamente. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron sorprendidos ante el inesperado interrogatorio.

— No, Craig, mi mamá va castigarme si se entera y también haría que Stan se gane un castigo por romper su promesa sobre cuidarme – Puso en blanco sus ojos, negando con la cabeza.

— Te recuerdo que Cartman inició con esto – Alzó las cejas, cruzándose de brazos.

— A él no van a castigarle, aunque quieras – Resopló – De todas formas, Cartman estuvo ahí para ayudarme.

— Pues me importa una mierda, se merece un castigo y más – Dijo, recibiendo una mirada bastante furiosa de Kyle por unos instantes, hasta que sus mejillas enrojecieron y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para disimularlo un poco.

— Ya sé que merece un castigo, pero… – Intentó terminar la frase, pero la voz aburrida de Craig le detuvo.

— Oye, Kyle – Dijo, con voz suave y el mencionado alzó la vista casi de inmediato – No es gracioso si no te pones histérico cuando menciono al culo gordo.

— ¿Huh? – Atinó a decir, con ojos desorbitados.

— Que acabas de dejarme bien claro que Cartman te importa – Expuso, cambiando la versión por una que Kyle entendería mejor.

Ante esto el pelirrojo únicamente balbuceó frases inentendibles sobre lo equivocado que estaba, sacudiendo las manos de forma ansiosa frente a él. Craig rio un poco, de esa forma suave y rápida que el color rojo de las mejillas de Kyle se asemejó al de su cabello. No podía negar que aquello le avergonzaba como nada lo había hecho hasta el momento, ni siquiera la vez en la que se orinó en los pantalones en pleno parque cuando tenía 7 años, el frío azotaba con fuerza y él había tomado demasiado líquido, eso había sido vergonzoso, mucho más por el hecho de que sus amigos se rieron de él hasta que le vieron entrar corriendo a casa, Stan incluido. Sentirse expuesto por sus sentimientos le hacía sentirse tan abochornado que, de no ser porque todavía guardaba un poco de autocontrol, habría echado a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta su hogar, en la seguridad de su dormitorio.

Se contuvo. Llevó una mano hacia su rostro y la descansó ahí, cubriendo sus mejillas todo lo que podía, contó gatos, pero eso le recordó a Cartman, así que prefirió contar cuchillos de cocina, sí, cuchillos que clavaría en Craig Tucker si este no dejaba de verle con ojos curiosos y una sonrisa ladina en los próximos segundos. Suspiró un par de veces y de verdad que intentó recordar todos los motivos por los que odiaba a Eric Cartman, para echárselos en cara al pelinegro que tenía enfrente, que ya estaba distraído observando los primeros colores de la noche tras su ventana. Eso le fastidió todavía más, que no fuera capaz de componerse cuando bromeaban sobre lo que el castaño significaba para él.

Rio un poco, captando la atención de Craig nuevamente y esta vez le observó expectante, así que pretendió hacer una mueca de disgusto y se recostó en la silla haciendo aspavientos con la mano. Quiso hacerlo parecer como si realmente no le importara, pero aquella reacción era muy significativa para el del chullo azul, probablemente demasiado significativa.

— Stan se pondrá muy celoso – Canturreó divertido.

Y hasta ahí llegaba la paciencia de Broflovski y las pocas ganas de que Tucker siguiera burlándose de él. Se levantó exaltado, frunciendo el ceño hasta que su cara se puso incluso más roja y caminó con paso firme hasta el otro, alzando un puño, dispuesto a golpearlo. El pelinegro se subió a la cama con la esperanza de ganar terreno sobre el pelirrojo que se alzaba sobre él y puso sus manos al frente con el vigoroso anhelo de detener a Kyle con éxito.

— Para, para – Suplicó, casi en un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente audible.

— Vete a la mierda, Craig – Musitó el pelirrojo, subiendo una rodilla a la cama para estar más cerca y encajarle un buen golpe cuando menos se lo esperara.

— Joder, vas a hacer que me den miedo los judíos – Bromeó y por su tono de voz, Kyle no tuvo claro si se trató de una broma en realidad – Tweek se va a enfadar un montón contigo.

— No te escudes con tu novio, maldita sea – Gruñó, todavía enfadado, pero bastante menos teniendo en cuenta la paliza que le daría el rubio si lastimaba a su pareja. Le enchufó un buen golpe en el hombro, que hizo respingar a Craig por la sorpresa y el dolor provocado.

Tweek apareció de pronto por la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo y no pudo aguantar poner su mejor cara de confusión cuando vio a Kyle apartarse precipitadamente de la cama de Craig, con un movimiento tan ágil que por un momento el rubio creyó que se había tele-transportado de un punto a otro. El pelirrojo sostuvo su pecho que se movía frenéticamente, asustado por su repentina intromisión.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? – Indagó, bastante más impresionado de la mirada furiosa que el pelinegro le dirigió al otro que por la situación como tal.

— Kyle quería pegarme – Anunció Craig, apuntando con el dedo índice al pelirrojo y este ahogó un grito que sonó a indignación pura.

— Pero tú estabas burlándote de mí – Se defendió, observando a Tweek con ojos suplicantes, rogando a Moisés para que éste no sufriera un ataque de celos por malinterpretar la situación.

— ¡AHH! – Fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio, un chillido histérico que sorprendió a los presentes. Y durante unos segundos, Kyle creyó que el corazón le saldría disparado por la garganta en cuanto vio a Tweek acercándose a pasos apresurados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero ningún golpe se avecinaba y sólo volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió al rubio a su lado, cerrando la ventana con una maniobra desesperada y corriendo las cortinas – El… el pedófilo podría…

— Tweek – Habló Craig y el aludido se volteó con potencia encogiéndose de hombros. Pudo escuchar el suspiro aliviado de Broflovski – Ningún pedófilo vendrá, te lo aseguro.

— Ngh, pero…

— Craig tiene razón, Tweek – Confortó Kyle, con energías renovadas – Aquí estás completamente seguro.

— V-Voy por un café – Informó y casi al instante, Craig se levantó de la cama para tomarle del brazo – ¡AH! ¿Qué te pasa? – Se quejó, el pelinegro le devolvió una mirada desaprobatoria.

— Oh, no, no vas a ir a tomarte otro café – Sentenció con la voz más firme que pudo y Tweek gimoteó removiéndose inquieto – Todo es risas hasta que no puedes dormir por la noche.

— Craig, por favor – Imploró, Kyle estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para decirle al pelinegro que no fuera tan cabrón, hasta que recordó que el café no le hacía especialmente bien al rubio.

— No – fue lo único que dijo Craig y Kyle casi sintió como si le estuvieran castigando a él.

— ¡AH! Me vas a volver loco – Dijo, halando su camiseta, demostrando su poca estabilidad emocional.

— Te tomas un café cuando cenemos – Concilió Tucker, inclinándose para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla y el rubio se tranquilizó ligeramente. Aquello hizo sonreír a Kyle, pero cambió su expresión en cuanto el pelinegro le señaló con el dedo índice – Te quedarás a cenar ¿cierto?

— ¿Eh? No, tengo que llegar a casa temprano – Se excusó.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Craig asentía para luego sentarse sobre la cama, seguido de Tweek quien le tomó de la mano para jugar con sus dedos, como si fueran algún tipo de juguete anti-estrés.

— Antes de irme – Empezó el pelirrojo, enrojeciendo ligeramente al tener sus miradas atentas sobre su cuerpo – Quiero preguntarles algo.

— ¿Qué es? – Indagó Craig, con auténtico interés en su mirada.

— ¿Ustedes…? Um – Balbuceó, moviendo el pie de un lado a otro. Suspiró una última vez antes de continuar – ¿Cómo supieron que estaban enamorados?

— ¿Eh? – Atinó a decir Tweek, Craig frunció el ceño.

— No tienen que responder si no quieren – Sonrió Kyle, nervioso – Sólo es curiosidad.

— Hmm ¿Cuándo habrá sido? – Verdaderamente Craig estaba evaluando su respuesta, rebuscando en sus memorias para fallar lo menos posible.

— Cuando el pueblo perdió interés en nuestra relación, me di cuenta que de verdad te quería – Explicó el rubio, bastante más tranquilo de lo que Kyle habría esperado. Craig sonrió de nuevo, de esa forma tan encantadora que el estómago del pelirrojo dio un vuelco.

— Me pasó algo parecido, pero desde mucho antes.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Indagó Tweek, posando sus enormes ojos azules en los verdes del judío.

— Yo sólo...

— ¿Crees que estás enamorado? – Preguntó Craig sin reparos, poniendo a Kyle mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba.

— No es eso – Intentó decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro, quien se dirigió a su pareja para evaluar la situación con él.

— Supongo que Stan no funcionaría, en verdad – Le dijo, recibiendo un ferviente asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su novio, por lo que Kyle se removió atónito, casi desencajando la mandíbula por la impresión – No creo que su relación llegue más allá de la súper amistad – Bufó, rodando los ojos.

— ¡No! Stan no… no es él – Balbuceó el pelirrojo, con la respiración agitada ante el pensamiento de iniciar un noviazgo con Marsh.

— Kenny es bastante raro – Siguió el pelinegro – Y sexualmente abierto, además. No podrías mantenerlo quieto y a ti te encanta tener el control.

— Cartman – Soltó en rubio de pronto, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo realmente increíble. Kyle enrojeció y negó con la cabeza, gimoteando que tampoco habían acertado, se reprimió internamente por mentirles de esa forma tan descarada. Tweek infló los mofletes durante unos segundos.

— Dices que no, pero yo creo que tienen mucho en común – Dijo Craig, encogiéndose de hombros – Ambos están locos por el control, la autoridad y eres el único que lo soporta realmente.

— Eso es mentira – Chilló Kyle, intentando defenderse en vano, porque los otros dos pretendían ignorarle como si la conversación fluyera solamente entre ellos.

— Quiero decir, sigues con él porque te da la gana – Sentenció – Stan sólo lo hace por ti y a Kenny realmente no le importaría si alguna vez dejan de hablarle a ese gordo de mierda. Entonces, si le odias, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que insistes en pasar los días con él?

Kyle sentía su ritmo cardíaco acelerado como puñaladas directas a su orgullo. Tomó aquella pregunta como una retórica, porque tuvo miedo de que su voz se quebrara demasiado o le cayera un rayo en la cabeza por mentiroso.

— Serían como algún tipo de pareja poderosa – Sonrió Tweek.

— Sí, Cartman siempre necesita de ti para sus planes estúpidos – Bufó Craig.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que ustedes vencieron la barrera de la amistad? – Aventuró Kyle que, ya puestos en el tema, iba a preguntar lo que fuera para aclarar sus sentimientos – ¿Acaso no tuvieron miedo?

— Claro que sí – Dijo el pelinegro alzando una ceja – Pero ser novio de Tweek también es bastante cómodo.

Kyle no estaba seguro de haber aclarado sus dudas. Y aún cuando salió de la residencia Tucker, las inseguridades seguían ahí, con incluso más fuerza que antes. Cartman era algo parecido a un amor platónico para él, le había admirado desde que eran niños, pero el orgullo podía más contra sí mismo, las infinitas ganas de imponerse sobre él y que le reconociera de una vez por todas. Y aquellos últimos meses no había podido dejar de pensar en que tenía una remota, muy pequeña, casi inexistente, oportunidad con él. Había sido complicado seguir actuando como normalmente hacía cuando la mirada del castaño estaba sobre él con demasiada intensidad, a veces incluso por muchísimo más tiempo del que le habría gustado. Fingir que, el tener plena atención de Eric Cartman no le afectaba en absoluto, era parecido a la ansiedad que le provocaba pensar en ser expulsado de clase.

Y, por si fuera poco, Craig tenía razón. Lo que Cartman pensara y dijera sobre él, le importaba, muchísimo. Tanto que se sentía realmente triste cuando no llenaba las expectativas del castaño. Y le jodía, por supuesto que le jodía, que Cartman siempre tuviera razón porque gustaba de él.

 **Capítulo 7. Antesala: Fiesta de corazones rotos.**


	7. Antesala: Fiesta de corazones rotos

**Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 7. Antesala: Fiesta de corazones rotos.**

Hundió la cabeza en su almohada. Quiso gritar un poco, convencido de que el algodón amortiguaría la mayor cantidad de sonido, pero no lo hizo, prefirió quedarse ahí durante un momento hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire y alzó la cabeza a toda velocidad para respirar un poco. Pero eso no le hizo tranquilizarse, su corazón seguía latiendo descontrolado, sin motivo aparente.

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que recibió fue el rutinario interrogatorio de su madre, así que trató de contarle su día con el menor detalle posible, obviando aquellos datos que amenazarían con darle un ataque al corazón, eso o que movilizara a todo South Park para encarcelar al pedófilo que se atrevió a tocarlo. En definitiva, ese no era el plan. Tras la cena, llevó a su hermano menor a la cama y él se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse ahí por las próximas horas, hasta que la fiesta llegara y tuviera que volver a salir.

Pero no quería. Temía hablar con sus amigos de nuevo, estaba aterrorizado por la cara que pondría al ver a Cartman otra vez, con nuevos ojos, con el corazón despejado ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que decidió hablar con la parejita sobre sus sentimientos! Habría preferido guardarse esos sentimientos para siempre en lo más oculto de su alma, escondidos para que nunca salieran a la luz, porque ahora no sólo veía el doble de posibilidades, también quería conquistarle.

Suspiró un par de veces, ya sentado sobe su cama, con el teléfono móvil en la mano para revisar sus redes sociales como siempre solía hacer antes de dormir y se dijo a sí mismo que no era normal, sus pensamientos sobre posibles oportunidades con el castaño, le volverían loco. Kyle Broflovski podía ser histérico, podía enfadarse a la mínima, pero sabía observar a las personas y aprender de ellas, justo como lo que venía haciendo con Eric Cartman desde hace unos años, convenciéndose de que algo bueno debía tener aquel niño racista, temperamental y egoísta que le hacía seguir con él a pesar de todo. Y por supuesto que había encontrado razones, había encontrado ventajas, aptitudes, habilidades, tan buenas como admirables en él, con el único problema que eran utilizadas para hacer travesuras y maldades. Perversidades de las que había participado gustoso, desde hace un tiempo. Lo cierto era que el pelirrojo sentía esa malsana satisfacción por lo indebido que Cartman le ofrecía como el pan de cada día.

Le hacía sentir libre, le hacía sentir en control, sus palabras eran un juramento no escrito, de que él podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, que podía lograr lo que se propusiera y que hiciera lo que le diera la gana porque así lo quería. Eso había significado Eric Cartman para él. Y se moría de ganas de saber lo que él significaba para el castaño. Porque lo sabía, podía sentirlo con el alma, tan claro como que uno y uno hacían dos, que Cartman podía ser un cabrón insensible cuando se trataba de dirigirle la palabra, pero detrás de cada insulto y ofensa, detrás de cada rechazo y golpe, se ocultaba algún tipo de bizarro afecto que le gustaba tanto como su ushanka verde.

"Judío, mañana hay fiesta en mi casa. Prohibido olvidar" releyó el mensaje que había caído repentinamente, justo cuando empezaba a aburrirse de ver los estados de algunas chicas lanzando indirectas a otra, el mensaje en su bandeja de entrada le tomó por sorpresa y dejó escapar un suspiro en cuanto Cartman le recordó sobre la fiesta, en verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir y sopesó la idea de quedarse en casa viendo televisión con su hermanito, pero Stan le había dicho que todo por lo que había pasado, se lo compensaría.

Su cabeza ya estaba en otro sitio, ni siquiera respondió el mensaje, observaba algún punto bastante lejano en su habitación a oscuras, evaluando todo lo que podría pasar durante la fiesta. South Park no era precisamente el mejor lugar del condado para que los chicos de su edad vivieran en armonía, seguros de que no les pasará nada malo, así que había probabilidades bastante altas de que alguien colara alguna sustancia indebida a esa fiesta y se la diera de beber a alguien.

Otro mensaje cayó en su bandeja de entrada, sacándole de sus pensamientos fatalistas. Era Cartman de nuevo y cuando leyó lo que ponía, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Algo parecido a la nostalgia envolvió su pecho, una melancolía que se mezclaba con el regocijo de tener a ese hijo de puta preocupado por él.

"Espero que no estés llorando por lo que pasó hoy, porque no estoy ahí para grabarte."

Y no, no respondió. Porque si había una remota oportunidad con él, la única forma de conquistarle era haciéndole perder la cabeza.

— No, mi madre no ha sospechado nada – Le dijo a Stan, intentó mantener la sonrisa, pero no podía negar que el recuerdo de aquel hombre le afectaba un poco. Recostó su cabeza en la mesa del parque donde estaban sentados y tuvo que alzar la mano para continuar acariciando los cabellos azabaches de su mejor amigo, quien se había quitado el gorro desde hace un buen tiempo.

— Pues la mía me ha dicho que, si pasa algo malo, no dude en decirle – Soltó, lanzándole una mirada significativa, haciendo que el pelirrojo se levantara de golpe y sus caricias se detuvieran. Se encogió de hombros en cuanto sintió frío en su cabeza por la ausencia de la mano de Kyle sobre ella.

— ¿Le has dicho algo? – Preguntó con ojos desorbitados.

— No – Bufó – Pero a mí me afectó que ese tipo te besara y mi madre parece conocerme bien.

Stan hizo una mueca de disgusto, el pensamiento de que Sharon Marsh podía ver a través de esa personalidad aparentemente cínica y despreocupada, le incomodaba en gran manera.

— No me des esos sustos – suspiró aliviado y volvió a recostarse. Stan apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y recargó la cabeza sobre sus manos, lo suficientemente cerca de Kyle para que retomara los mimos hacia su cabello. Y este así lo hizo, sus dedos desnudos se enfriaban por el clima invernal, pero casi lo prefería así, con tal de ser capaz de sentir lo suave que eran aquellos oscuros mechones de pelo.

— Kyle, estás muy delgado – Observó, tomando su mano repentinamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Resopló el pelirrojo, conmovido ante la preocupación de su amigo.

— Mírate – Se burló – Tus dedos son sólo huesos.

— No seas idiota – Se quejó entre risas. Apartó su mano de un tirón y se incorporó para ponerse el guante verde.

— Con razón no pudiste liberarte de aquel tipo – Sonrió a pesar de haber sido golpeado en las costillas por un codo para nada amigable – ¡Hey! No te enfades.

— Jódete, Stan – Frunció el ceño, fingiendo una expresión de resentimiento.

— Venga ya, Kyle.

Y Stan hizo algo que Kyle nunca se hubiera esperado, le abrazó. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de su torso hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco, intentó apartarse, pero el agarre del pelinegro era mucho más fuerte.

— ¿Ves? Casi puedo sentir que desapareces – Bromeó, ganándose algo que parecía un gruñido de total disgusto.

— Vete a la mierda – Murmuró Kyle, enrojeciendo notablemente. En ese momento agradeció que Stan no hubiera roto el contacto, sus planes no incluían que le viera completamente vulnerable.

Siempre valoró el tener a alguien con amabilidad infinita como mejor amigo y Marsh no sólo era comprensible en muchos aspectos, era increíblemente bueno, con un corazón noble. Rememoró su conversación con Craig del día anterior y sólo entonces supo que, si Cartman no le pareciera malditamente irresistible, se habría enamorado de Stan, aunque rápidamente se reprendió mentalmente por estar seguro de algo como eso.

— Stanley – Alguien habló, acercándose a ellos. Y el pelinegro reconoció aquella voz instantáneamente, porque se apartó de prisa, casi empujando Kyle.

— Wendy – Soltó sorprendido, observando a la chica que tenía al frente con total atención.

— Hola, Wendy – Atinó a decir el pelirrojo y ella le devolvió una sonrisa que, podía jurar, había sido forzada.

— Necesitaba hablar contigo – Le dijo a Stan, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo en su perfecto rostro una mirada dolida. Kyle podía entender por qué su mejor amigo se moría por ella, Wendy era de las chicas más hermosas que había visto nunca – Pero no me gustaría interrumpir tu cita con Kyle.

Marsh estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero calló y Kyle se sintió conmovido por ese momento de vacilación, le hizo sentir demasiado importante.

— No estás interrumpiendo – Aseguró, pero su novia negó con la cabeza.

— Mejor hablamos luego – Dijo con voz suave y sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

Puede que Kyle no entendiera esa forma tan contradictoria de pensar de las mujeres, en verdad no comprendía mucho de lo que ellas decían, siempre le parecieron demasiado complejas, mucho más que los hombres, que aparentaban ser simples, pero que también funcionaban a base de un manojo de inseguridades. Y también puede que no entienda especialmente a Wendy, pero sí entendía a su mejor amigo, como si lo conociera desde el jardín de infancias, que así era. Sabía lo que significaba cada mirada, cada silencio y cada sonrisa. Llevaba años aprendiendo de la persona que le obsequiaba una amistad desinteresada. Por supuesto que le iba a doler, por supuesto que iba sentir un pinchazo en el corazón al ver ese rostro descontento, esos ojos tristes que añoraban la figura que se había escabullido sin darle tiempo a nada.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? – Indagó, la preocupación siendo notoria en su tono de voz. Stan volteó a verle y pudo sentir que su mirada recorría todo su rostro.

— No lo sé – Dijo al fin. Lanzó un suspiró y estiró los brazos para desperezarse – Debe ser alguna tontería por la fiesta.

— ¿Tontería? – Sacudió la cabeza, bastante confundido.

— Sí, como que no baile o no me separe de ella.

— Pero vas a bailar ¿cierto? – Juntó sus pelirrojas cejas todo lo que podía, esbozando una sonrisa y pinchando la mejilla de Stan con el dedo índice, lo que provocó en él el hacer una mueca extraña.

— Si bailas conmigo, sí – Sonrió.

— Hecho.

— Lo he estado pensando – Dijo Kyle, removiéndose un poco sobre la nieve donde estaba sentado – Y de verdad no entiendo cómo lidias con esto – Observó a Craig levantar una ceja, pero sin perder de vista cada movimiento del rubio que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas terminar un muñeco de nieve a unos metros más lejos. De camino a casa, se los había encontrado caminando silenciosamente, tomados de la mano y aquella escena se le había antojado bastante tierna. No pretendía interrumpirles, pero Tweek le había hablado calurosamente en cuanto le vio, así que se quedaron a charlar durante un tiempo, hasta que al rubio se le antojó jugar con la nieve y ahora se encontraba haciendo un muñeco que no le llegaba ni a las rodillas.

— ¿De qué hablas? – Craig dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

— Hablo de… bueno – Balbuceó, las palabras se tropezaron en su boca. El pelinegro devolvió su mirada hacia el rubio – Es sólo que… no sé – Suspiró fastidiado, por ser incapaz de hablar sobre lo que sentía con seguridad – Quiero decir, a veces quisiera decir lo que siento, pero los nervios me ganan y… ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo como pasó con ustedes.

Entonces Kyle se ganó la atención de ambos. Tweek bajó la mirada unos segundos después, como si realmente estuviera pensando en lo que había dicho.

— No fue sencillo, Kyle – Sonrió Craig – Y porque no es sencillo, no deberías perder la cabeza.

— Lo lamento. He hablado sin pensar.

El rubio se acercó despacio, como si estuviera esperando su turno para intervenir. Realmente Kyle no tenía claro el motivo por el que seguía hablando de sus sentimientos con esos dos, de alguna forma sentía ese tipo de confianza ciega que te hace firmar un contrato, similar a cuando te subes a un taxi con la esperanza de llegar al lugar que pediste. Sea lo que fuera, tenía una cálida sensación en el pecho que le indicaba que podía confiar en ellos, porque tenían las respuestas, porque le escuchaban sin prejuicios, por lo que sea.

— No es tan malo – Confortó Craig – Sabrás cuál es el momento correcto para decirle a Cartman lo que sientes.

— ¿Huh? ¡Yo no he dicho...! – Enrojeció, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró inesperadamente y de no ser porque entendía cómo se sentía estar enamorado, habría creído que estaba enfermo.

— Kyle, Tweek y yo ya sabemos que te gusta Cartman, no somos retrasados – Bufó y pudo escuchar la risita del rubio a su lado. En verdad no tenía idea de que hacía hablándoles. Frunció el ceño resignado – Aunque supongo que eso es bueno, quizá tú sí que puedas hacer que deje de actuar como un come mierda.

— No lo sé – Gimoteó Kyle, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— Ahg, no necesitas saberlo todo – Dijo el rubio, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Demasiada presión.

— Tweek tiene razón – Suspiró, compartiendo una sonrisa con su pareja – ¿Cómo te las arreglas para ser consciente de todo? ¿Cómo crees que logras crecer y dar forma a tu cuerpo? Sólo no lo sabes, igual que tus sentimientos. No sabes cómo llegaron ahí, pero existen. No tienes que cohibirte pensando que saldrá todo mal, eres más inteligente que eso.

— Pero... – Intentó replicar, pero Craig negó con la cabeza.

— No saber lo que va a pasar puede traerte sorpresas – Le dijo, dedicándole una mirada significativa al rubio – Y eso no significa que no estás haciendo nada. No es como si supieras lo que dirá el culo gordo, aunque quieras.

— D-Da lo mejor de ti – Dijo Tweek, palmeando su espalda con demasiada fuerza, era eso o Stan tenía razón cuando le dijo que estaba muy delgado.

— No saber nada, no significa que no lo sepas realmente – Craig se levantó despacio, tomándose su tiempo para sacudirse la nieve de su ropa – Amas como respiras, Kyle, sin saber cómo.

Y esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba.

 **Capítulo 8. Fiesta de corazones rotos.**


	8. Chapter 8 Fiesta de corazones rotos

**Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 8. Fiesta de corazones rotos.**

 _Ante todo, es judío y lo odio_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Necesitaba con urgencia convencerse de eso antes de verle entrar por la puerta de su casa. La música ya sonaba por todo el recinto, fuerte, reverberaba en su pecho y hacía temblar el piso, solía poner música que estuviera de moda, de esa forma, complacería a la mayor parte de los invitados y no tendría que tragarse horas y horas de quejas de la mitad del colegio por ser mal anfitrión, lo había aprendido de veces anteriores en las que sus fiestas no terminaron precisamente bien. Y no, nunca más volvería a ser el hazmerreír de su clase.

Comenzaba a llegar más gente y anduvo de arriba abajo saludando e invitándoles a comer del bufet que estaba en su patio trasero. Su madre había gestionado todo lo concerniente a la reserva y claro que le preguntó cómo es que había sido posible que contratara ese bufet y sólo tuvo que decirle un par de mentiras para que le creyera como siempre lo hacía, incluso había aceptado quedarse en su habitación lo que durara la fiesta para intervenir únicamente si hacía falta. Cartman nunca tuvo claro por qué su madre insistía en tratarle como un amigo, en lugar que como a un hijo, pero por aquella actitud tan condescendiente es que había logrado y obtenido muchas cosas que quería, así que realmente no le importaba.

Pero, sin importar lo mucho que su madre buscara seguir siendo su amiga, él no confiaba para nada en ella. A veces llegó a pensar que sólo la utilizaba y que en verdad nunca había tenido una madre, no una que fuera comprensible y consejera como la de Stan, tampoco una estricta y escandalosa como la de Kyle, ni siquiera una madre que le daba igual lo que pasara con su hijo, pero que estaba ahí cuando necesitaba un poco de cariño genuino como la de Kenny. Su relación con su madre era algo rara, por eso no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para hablarle sobre sus sentimientos confusos hacia el judío que tanto odiaba ¿Lo odiaba? Bah, ya no estaba seguro. Cambiar era algo que le incomodaba, en realidad, jamás pensó que tendría que cambiar con sus amigos, pero ahí estaba, debatiéndose entre odiar o no a ese chico pelirrojo que siempre había estado a su lado.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue que había comenzado a verle detenidamente ¿cuándo fue que empezó a darle más importancia? ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a hacerle bromas menos pesadas porque podrían molestarle? ¡Qué más daba si se enfadaba! ¿Acaso importaba? Antes, hace unos años no le habría importado, pero ahora le importaba ¡Joder que sí! Tanto que su estómago se revolvía cuando lo notaba más intratable que otras veces. Le importaba, mucho y eso también le dolía, era como un golpe directo a su orgullo, una paliza al plante de abusador que tanto había mantenido durante años. Oh, claro que el judío le importaba, hasta el punto que no soportó la necesidad de enviarle un mensaje la noche anterior, para hablar un poco con él y saber si estaba bien después de la cita con aquel hombre, pero acabó por odiarlo más, si cabe.

Y es que cómo se atrevía a dejarle ignorado, se había dejado el orgullo sobre la mesa con el dolor de su alma para enviarle esos mensajes, pero no, tenía que ser un judío orgulloso y no enviarle un sticker si quiera ¡Un sticker! ¿Qué tan difícil era enviar el pulgar hacia arriba? Y lo que lo hacía más complicado, lo que le ponía con un humor de mierda, era que no sabía si debía preocuparse por eso o no. Kyle había leído sus mensajes, sí, pero no había contestado ¿Habría estado llorando? Pero de ser así, tuvo que haberle hablado en primer lugar, porque Kyle era así, aunque le jodiera, siempre acababa por contarle sus problemas al primero que le hablara – De su círculo cerrado de mejores amigos que se reducía a Stan, Kenny y él – ¡Pero no lo había hecho! ¿Y debía enfadarse por eso? Tampoco lo sabía con seguridad.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá con una lata de gaseosa en la mano, observando a los primeros que se levantaron para bailar al ritmo de una canción bastante frenética y lo intentó, Dios sabía que sí, intentó reírse del espectáculo de movimientos erráticos y absurdos de aquellos que intentaban bailar al son de la música, pero no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Como tampoco le hacía gracia el que su humor dependiera del humor del pelirrojo.

— Puta mierda – Murmuró para sus adentros, llevándose la lata de soda a la boca y bebiendo hasta que sólo quedó un poco adentro, como si haciendo eso pudiera olvidar lo mucho que no estaba odiando a Kyle Broflovski, aunque quisiera.

— ¿Ya escuchaste? – Dijo una chica que se acercó a otra cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la cocina. Cartman aguzó el oído, haría cualquier cosa con tal de sacarse al judío de la cabeza, aun si eso significaba chismorrear como lo hacían las chicas. La música sonaba fuerte, pero todavía fue capaz de escuchar lo que decían – Parece que Stanley y Wendy volvieron a pelear.

— ¿Qué dices? – Soltó la otra chica, incrédula. Cartman rodó los ojos, no era como si esos dos tuvieran una relación estable desde el inicio, se lo veía venir desde que Wendy se había declarado como alguien de género fluido y le había puesto los cuernos a su amigo incontables veces desde entonces con la vana excusa de "quiero experimentar", sólo que Stan era demasiado idiota como para dejarla por eso.

— Apuesto lo que sea a que se reconcilian antes de que acabe la fiesta – Dijo la chica, observando el teléfono, revisó algo rápidamente y se volvió a la otra chica. Sí, él también apostaría lo que fuera a que ellos se reconciliaban en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

— ¿Crees que sean tan rápidos? – La chica ahogó un grito, exagerando una expresión de sorpresa.

— Ay, claro que sí – Se rio la otra, moviendo la cabeza para que el cabello le quedara detrás de los hombros – De hecho, esta fiesta es perfecta para que regresen.

— Oh-my-god. No van a hacer cochinadas aquí ¿cierto? – Casi murmuró y a Cartman se le erizó la piel ante la idea de que su amigo se montaría a su novia en su casa.

— ¿Es que no lo sabes? – Dijo su amiga, bastante sorprendida, llevándose las manos a su boca – Hay rumores que dicen que ellos ya lo hicieron en los baños de los chicos.

Ambas soltaron algo parecido a un chillido de asco antes de avanzar por la cocina hasta el patio, donde estaba el bufet. Cartman también las habría acompañado a hacer ese grito de pura repugnancia de no ser porque estaba sentado demasiado lejos. Iba a matar a ese jodido hippie si se atrevía a reconciliarse con su novia en su casa, o peor aún, en una de las habitaciones.

Ahondó en aquel pensamiento durante un rato, mientras la gente seguía llegando. Pensándolo bien, podía joder un poco a Stan ya que se daba la oportunidad y así podría evitar al pelirrojo todo lo que podía durante la noche, sólo necesitaba de una cámara de vídeo y la psicología de su lado.

Aplastó la lata de gaseosa con sus manos y la lanzó a un basurero que estaba un poco lejos de su posición, por lo que no cayó adentro, pero no le importó. Subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso un momento después de pedirle al indefenso Butters – que acababa de entrar por la puerta principal – que fuera el anfitrión durante un momento y este aceptó encantado de poder ayudar al castaño.

Entró a su habitación y removió algunos cajones en busca de su cámara de vídeo, Wendy llegaría a su fiesta, lo haría, aunque tuviera que ver la cara de Stan, era lo suficientemente chismosa como para perderse una fiesta y obviamente Stan también llegaría, con Kyle. Podía apostar sus bolas a que el judío le diría que hablara con ella en cuanto sintiera la atmósfera pesada sobre su "súper mejor amigo" y este aceptaría llevándola a un lugar más tranquilo. Ahí es donde entraba su habitación, él y la cámara de vídeo, porque conocía a sus amigos lo suficiente como para saber que escogerían su dormitorio para hablar, a sabiendas de que siempre les prohibía entrar cuando hacía fiestas. No había lugar más íntimo para reconciliarse que ese, bueno, el cuarto de su madre, pero ahí estaba ella bien encerrada y cuando Stan le hiciera esa sonrisa que lo arreglaba todo y comenzaran el acto sexual, saldría del armario – donde previamente se escondería – para grabarlos y hacer que se llevaran el susto de sus vidas.

Era un plan maravilloso. Infalible, como todos los que hacía. Dejó la cámara en la mesita de noche y el armario abierto para llegar y esconderse cuando fuera el momento. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y volvió abajo, aunque esta vez no podía ocultar su sonrisa maligna.

— Hey, culo gordo – La inconfundible voz Broflovski casi hizo que el corazón se le desbocara. Giró la cabeza hacia su dirección y ahí estaba, de pie junto a Craig y Tweek, quienes habían llegado juntos, al parecer. No podía negar que se sintió aliviado de verle ahí, sin rastros de haber estado llorando, porque al pelirrojo siempre se le notaba cuando había llorado, siempre había sido evidente o era evidente sólo para él, a esas alturas ya no lo tenía claro.

— Hey, Kyle, maricas ¿disfrutando de la fiesta? – Dijo, acercándose al grupito. Kyle y Tweek fruncieron el ceño, pero Tucker le había mostrado el dedo corazón, con su típica cara de nada, como si no le importara en absoluto.

— ¿Así tratas a tus invitados? – Se quejó el pelirrojo, frunciendo todavía más el ceño. Cartman no dijo nada, permaneció inmóvil, observándole bastante molesto también, pensando en si era mejor matarse ahí mismo o matar al judío y a sus malditamente atractivos ojos de matón de instituto.

— Iremos a tomar algo del bufet – Anunció Craig carraspeando la garganta tras presenciar el silencio incómodo que se estaba formando.

— De acuerdo – Dijo Kyle, sonriéndole a ambos. Cartman se dijo a sí mismo que sólo el judío era capaz de cambiar su expresión facial tan rápido, como si no estuviera furioso hace unos instantes y le odió más por eso – Los alcanzo luego.

Tweek asintió y tomando la mano de Craig, se dirigieron al patio trasero. Notó algunas miradas curiosas sobre la parejita que se mezclaba entre la multitud, pero las ignoró en seguida, prestando atención a la mirada que se dirigía especialmente a él.

— Entonces ¿sabes dónde está Stan? – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad y Cartman abrió los ojos sorprendido, había fallado en calcular esa parte en la que Kyle llegaba sin súper mejor amigo a la fiesta.

— ¿No vino contigo? – Preguntó retórico, aunque Kyle negó con la cabeza.

— Creí que ya estaba aquí porque no contesta el teléfono – Explicó, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música – Parecía tan bien durante la tarde que simplemente pensé que había olvidado que debíamos venir juntos, ahora no sé si le ha pasado algo ¿seguro que no ha venido?

— Me ausenté por un momento – Murmuró, llevando una mano hacia su barbilla antes de gritar – ¡Butters! ¡Butters, carajo, ven aquí! – Llamó a todo pulmón y observó al chico abriéndose paso entre la gente para acercarse a él, bastante nervioso y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

— ¿S-Sí, Eric?

— Tú estabas a cargo ¿Ha venido Stan? – Indagó con voz firme.

— N-No, Stan no ha venido, creí que sí porque Wendy vino hace unos minutos, pero vino sola – Explicó.

— Gracias, Butters – Sonrió Kyle y el rubio se fue de nuevo a hablar con algunos chicos que estaban cerca de la puerta. Kenny se encontraba entre ellos y al verlos, sólo alzó su vaso a modo de saludo – Ahora sí estoy preocupado – Se dirigió de nuevo al castaño tras haber alzado la mano para saludar a McCormick.

— Bah, ya vendrá – Aseguró, haciendo aspavientos con la mano – Siempre viene, no puede perderse la fiesta y Wendy ya está aquí, ese hippie es demasiado celoso cuando se lo propone, nunca la deja sola.

— Creo que voy a hablar con ella – Anunció el pelirrojo, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado. Cartman alzó una ceja y dejó que caminara hasta encontrar a la chica.

Algo dentro de sí le hizo sentir el impulso de ir tras él, averiguar lo que había pasado con Stan para que estuviera más tranquilo, pero prefirió quedarse ahí escuchando la música de nuevo, como si hablar con el judío le hubiera hecho ignorar todos los ruidos a su alrededor. Se encogió de hombros, todavía tenía el suficiente orgullo como para perderlo yendo tras el pelirrojo. Además, si Kyle iba a hablar con Wendy y Stan no podía faltar, su plan seguía en pie. Por eso, se armó de valor para dirigirse a su habitación nuevamente y esconderse en el armario.

— Wendy ¿podemos hablar? – Le había dicho Kyle cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella. El grupo de chicas con las que estaba comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas y la pelinegra le dedicó una mirada agria.

— No, Kyle, no quiero hablar ahora – Dijo, desviando la mirada.

— Pero estás hablando con ellas – Repuso, haciéndole ver que su excusa no tenía sentido.

— No quiero hablar contigo, entonces – Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Kyle estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que la veía tan gruñona con él, solía ser bastante dulce, así que esa actitud le molestó bastante.

— ¿Sabes algo de Stan? – Preguntó sin reparos, haciendo que todas ahogaran un grito.

— ¿Y tú no lo sabes? – Replicó con veneno, alzando la barbilla para encarar al pelirrojo – Deberías saberlo si es que son tan amigos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Wendy? Estás muy tonta hoy – Dijo entre dientes, pudo escuchar las risas de algunas, estaba seguro de que su discusión se pondría más fea como las otras chicas siguieran metiendo el dedo en llaga.

— No lo sé, Kyle ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a Stanley? Seguro que él sí se sincera contigo, como lo hace siempre – Su cara enrojeció un poco, clara señal de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

— Voy a entender esto como celos injustificados – Dijo y la cara de Wendy enrojeció todavía más.

— Piensa lo que quieras, ya no me importa – Aseguró girando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

— Wendy, de verdad ¿Qué carajos…? – No terminó la frase cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo. Se giró casi automáticamente, Craig estaba mirándole con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Todo bien? – Dijo al tiempo en que barría a todas las chicas con la mirada – Tweek quiere que bailes con él – Explicó, se escucharon las risitas emocionadas desde algún lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Bailar? – Soltó. No daba crédito de lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿Por qué no bailas tú con él?

— Tú siempre estás arruinando relaciones – Masculló Wendy, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan. Craig parpadeó sorprendido, observó a Kyle y después a Wendy varias veces, antes de decir algo, pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó.

— ¡Yo no estoy arruinando la relación de nadie! – Exclamó, mirando a Wendy con la mejor cara de furia que pudo hacer.

— Ah ¿No? – Posó las manos en sus caderas, como si estuviera indignada por las palabras del judío, pero se dirigió al pelinegro que había permanecido atrás de Kyle – Pues deberías andar con cuidado a partir de ahora, no sea que Tweek caiga en los encantos de Kyle.

— ¿Qué mierda? – Bufó Craig, sacudiendo la cabeza – No sé qué te ha pasado, pero que te quede claro esto, Tweek me quiere a mí y si no estuviera seguro de eso, hace tiempo le habría dejado.

Y Kyle mentiría si dijera que aquello no le había dejado atónito, acalorado y con las mejillas rojas como a todas las otras chicas. Permitió que el pelinegro le arrastrara hasta el patio trasero, escuchando el grito histérico de Wendy, que se alejaba conforme se apartaban de la multitud. Estaba seguro que algo había pasado con Stan y ese algo también incluía a Wendy y probablemente una pelea ¿Por él? No estaba seguro. De pronto se imaginó a Stan discutiendo con la chica y diciendo algo sobre él que seguramente la había enfurecido mucho más, quizá había malinterpretado algo y Stan fue incapaz de arreglarlo. No lo sabía, sólo podía esperar que su amigo no estuviera demasiado deprimido.

Tweek estaba comiendo algo del bufet, pero lo dejó sobre la mesa en cuanto les vio aparecer por la puerta corrediza. Afuera había mucha menos gente que adentro y la música llegaba hasta ahí, pero con mucha menos fuerza. Craig le soltó y se acercó a la mesa para agarrar algo de comida y llevársela a la boca.

— Creí que no vendrías – Soltó el rubio eufórico. Kyle se relajó un poco tras ver la felicidad que desprendía aquel tembloroso ser humano.

— Bueno, Craig me arrastró aquí – Explicó entre risas. El rubio frunció el ceño para mirar a su novio de esa forma desaprobatoria que le hacía ver más tierno que otra cosa.

— No quería que le obligaras – Se quejó. Craig dejó la comida y se inclinó hacia Tweek, pasando un brazo por su cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo, el rubio explotó en temblores y soltó un chillido. Kyle no podía culparlo, estaba seguro de que él también habría hecho ese ruido extraño si Craig le hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— Pues a mí me pareció que estaba bastante dispuesto – Dijo, casi susurrando sobre su oído. Le besó en la mejilla antes de apartarse para volver a la mesa con comida.

— ¿De verdad?

Tweek le observó con ojos ilusionados. Por supuesto que Kyle iba a bailar con él, porque llevaba una semana de puro estrés y lo único que quería todo ese tiempo había sido un poco de diversión verdadera, de personas, como esos dos, que le permitieran alzar el dedo medio al resto del mundo, asegurando que le importaba una mierda todo lo demás.

— Stan, eres imbécil – Le reprochó, sosteniéndole para que no fuera a caer de cara al piso. No estaba seguro de cómo se habían torcido las cosas realmente, pero de un momento a otro Marsh había llegado a la fiesta tambaleante y gritando improperios a todo el que veía, pidiendo una cerveza, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio.

— Perdóname Kyleee – Balbuceó el pelinegro, permitiendo que Broflovski pasara un brazo por sus hombros para sostenerle. Kenny se había acercado a ellos bastante preocupado, diciéndoles que subiría a preparar un baño para Stan y desapareció entre la gente que miraba sorprendidos a los súper mejores amigos.

— Idiota ¿cómo se te ocurre tomarte las cervezas de tu padre? – Reprimió, mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para llevar a Stan escaleras arriba.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga? – Exclamó, Kyle hizo una mueca de disgusto por el olor a alcohol – Wendy me dejó, ya no quiero nada.

— No seas marica – Dijo entre dientes. Cuando estuvo al fin en el segundo piso, observó a Kenny que estaba afuera del cuarto de baño y enseguida alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

— Tendrás que esperar, aquí hay varios que están vomitando hasta el alma – Dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cómo no, ya habían metido algunas bebidas alcohólicas a la fiesta, realmente no le sorprendía en nada. Puso en blanco los ojos y se acercó a la primera habitación de la derecha, la habitación de Cartman, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente desde que le había preguntado por Marsh. Apenas pudo con la puerta para meter al pelinegro adentro y se cerró tras su espalda por algún movimiento del borracho que llevaba a rastras. Le dejó caer en la cama y este se quejó y lloriqueó como si fuera lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

— De verdad ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Reprochó Kyle, llevándose las manos a su cabeza para acomodarse el ushanka.

— Ya, ya basta… no quiero… no puedo… – Gimoteó el otro. El pelirrojo se acercó a él con las manos sobre sus caderas, observándole muy decepcionado.

Cartman aguantó la respiración. Contrario a todo lo que se había esperado, los súper mejores amigos estaban en su habitación, que permanecía a oscuras. Les observó a través de la abertura que había dejado en la puerta del armario. El pulso le iba acelerado y se quedó inmóvil, con la cámara de vídeo pegada a su pecho, lista para grabar cualquier cosa que pasara.

— Stan – Llamó el pelirrojo – Sabías que esto iba a pasar.

— Cállate, Kyle, eso no me ayuda en nada.

— Oh, perdona – Alzó la voz, furioso – Yo tuve que aguantar a tu novia celosa y a ti, que sólo piensas en deprimirte a la mínima. No me vengas con que no te he ayudado, Stan.

— Kyle… – Sollozó, haciendo fuerzas con los brazos para quedar sentado sobre la cama, alzó las manos hasta que llegaron a la chaqueta del otro y la arrugó en puños – Me siento solo – Gimoteó, halando a Kyle quien había enrojecido al tener al otro tan cerca – Ayúdame.

— Estoy aquí, Stan, no estás solo – Atinó a decir, pero la voz se le quebraba y no estaba seguro del porqué.

— No – Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y alzó la mirada con esfuerzo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su amigo que brillaban bajo la oscuridad. Se observaron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos y Kyle no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo por su amigo en aquel momento – Bésame.

— ¿Qué? – Exclamó, con los ojos bien abiertos. Intentó convencerse de que el pelinegro estaba demasiado ebrio como para pensar correctamente.

— Sólo hazlo – Suplicó, removiéndose inquieto.

Y así lo hizo. Le besó en los labios y Stan correspondió con insistencia casi como si hubiera estado deseando ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Y Kyle no supo por qué lo estaba haciendo, no supo por qué la sensación de los labios suaves del pelinegro le hizo perder la razón, pero le tomó de las mejillas y abrió su boca con desesperación entregándose a los besos y caricias de ese chico que le había suplicado por atención. Lo único que sabía era que le iba a doler, más tarde, cuando su mejor amigo despejara su mente y cuerpo de alcohol, cuando tuviera que darle una explicación, por supuesto que le dolería.

Pero no, no era eso lo único que amenazaba con hacerle llorar por su imprudencia e inexplicable curiosidad. Porque cuando Cartman salió del armario con la cámara de vídeo entre sus manos y con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión, supo entonces que iba a arrepentirse de verdad.

 **Capítulo 9. Y lo que vi, congeló mi corazón.**


	9. Y lo que vi, congeló mi corazón

**Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 9. Y lo que vi, congeló mi corazón.**

— ¡Cartman, abre la puerta! – Había gritado Kyle, golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Liane, tan desesperado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Y no, Cartman no iba a abrir, no era idiota. A decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no tenía claro cómo había sido capaz de salir de su propia habitación, pero se había sentido sofocado, casi le ahogaba ver a sus dos mejores amigos besarse, no, ver al que era motivo de su falta de sueño, de sus calores repentinos, de su mirada al vacío, de sus actuales pocas ganas de hacer el mal, besando a su amigo, era, por poco, similar a morir incendiado. En otro tiempo habría reaccionado con una carcajada en limpio, gritándole a los "súper mejores amigos" que ahora eran "los súper maricas", que publicaría el vídeo en todas las redes sociales que conocía y que nadie iba a detenerlo, sí, en otro tiempo, cuando no estaba tan confundido, tan raro, tan ansioso, tan ¿enamorado? Ni se atrevía a confirmarlo. Recordaba las mejillas enrojecidas del judío, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido hacia arriba, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido – que así fue – y sus ojos brillaban, ese tipo de brillo que aparece sólo cuando se está a punto de llorar, también recordaba que Stan se había quejado, descontento porque Kyle se había separado de él bruscamente, tan repentino como el momento en que salió de su escondite, armado con la cámara de vídeo que había estado grabando todo.

No sabía qué cara le había puesto, pero si Kyle fuera un espejo, estaba seguro de haberse visto igual.

Ahora lo recordaba, que fue Stan quien detuvo al pelirrojo lo suficiente para que él pudiera huir. Marsh había caído hacia adelante y, de no ser porque tenía al judío en frente, probablemente se habría roto la nariz al caer al suelo. Pero no. Se dio de bruces contra Kyle, desmayado, muerto, no lo tenía claro, pero gracias a ese momento de confusión fue que pudo salir de ahí, por supuesto, a refugiarse con su madre.

Se había quedado ahí, sentado en la cama, con Liane preguntándole qué sucedía y él sin poder emitir palabra alguna y no porque no pudiera, más bien porque no quería. Hablar significaba mandar todo a la mierda y gritar, gritarle a su madre, gritarle a Kyle, gritarles a todos que se fueran y matar a Stan, sí, matarlo ya no sonaba tan descabellado como sí lo había sido las veces anteriores en las que estaba junto al pelirrojo. Ahora tenía motivos, razones que nadie entendería, que probablemente Kyle sí entendería y le mandaría al carajo por eso, pero valdría la pena, valdría la pena vengarse de Stan por haberle hecho algo como eso al judío. No era tonto, sabía que Broflovski tuvo la culpa, él fue quien accedió a hacerlo de todos modos, pero si no fuera porque Marsh tenía esa jodida cara de cachorrito accidentado nada de eso habría pasado y no estaría teniendo sentimientos contradictorios como en ese momento.

Y estaba ansioso. Agitado. El estómago le cosquilleaba.

¡Y pensar que tenía grabado el beso!

Iba a morir, de vergüenza, de calor, de celos y no pudo más. Porque todo era una maraña de sensaciones en el pecho que le asfixiaban y que no entendía en absoluto.

— ¡Maaaaaa! – Chilló, como solía hacer cuando tenía que pedirle algo a su madre porque era una emergencia. Esto era una emergencia – ¡Dile a Kyle que me deje en paz!

— Pero calabacita ¿qué ha pasado? – Dijo Liane, acercándose al castaño, pero este la apartó de un manotazo.

— Maaa… no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario – Mintió. Porque no era necesario deshacerse del judío en ese momento, debía enfrentarlo, pero no iba a hacerlo.

Su madre aceptó hablar con el pelirrojo después de decirle una lista interminable de mimos y cariños. Abrió la puerta despacio, Kyle estaba de pie, con la mirada en el suelo y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, pude escucharle gimotear un durante un instante, hasta que él se dio cuenta que habían abierto.

Era su oportunidad.

— ¡Cartman! – Gritó y un brazo delgado obstaculizó su camino, se detuvo en seco y alzó la mirada esmeralda – S-Señora Cartman…

— Lo siento, Kyle – Habló con dulzura – Eric no quiere hablar con nadie en este momento, vamos a dejarle solo por ahora.

El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Hablar con Cartman para aclarar las cosas? Porque la necesidad de que el castaño no malinterpretara sus sentimientos era mucho más importante que el vídeo.

En verdad, entendía muy poco de todo lo que había pasado.

Repentinamente tuvo ganas de salir de la fiesta, de irse a casa y dormir lo que restaba de la noche. Ya hablaría con ellos mañana.

Stan abrió los ojos despacio, los párpados le pasaban y había algo en la forma en cómo estaba acostado que era demasiado cómoda como para intentar levantarse. Sus ojos pasearon por la habitación, estaba en el suelo, acostado en una bolsa de dormir y a su lado estaba Kenny, con los ojos cerrados, respirando de esa forma tranquila que le hizo querer dormir de nuevo, tan calmado que le tomó unos segundos más comprender que seguía en casa de Cartman. Se levantó haciendo fuerza con sus brazos a modo de quedar sentado y recogió las piernas, parpadeó durante un momento, todavía le dolía la cabeza.

— Ya despertaste, bello durmiente – Le dijo Kenny casi bostezando y se incorporó para quedar a su misma altura. Al pelinegro le tomó unos segundos más entender que le estaban hablando.

— ¿Dónde está Kyle? – Preguntó de repente, no le había visto por ningún lado. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Kenny le observó entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera tanteando hasta qué punto decirle algo.

— Kyle está en su casa, desde ayer – Explicó y pudo observar cierto atisbo de vergüenza en el rostro de Stan – Estuviste borracho, amigo, por eso no recuerdas nada.

— No, sí me acuerdo, Kenny – Frunció el ceño y el rubio estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le detuvo. Cartman entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras su espalda mientras observaba a Stan con recelo.

— Tú papá ya viene de camino – Anunció, apuntando al pelinegro con el dedo índice y éste puso cara de haber visto a un fantasma. Caminó unos pasos para sentarse sobre su cama – ¿Te quedas a desayunar, Kenny?

— ¿Eso se pregunta? – Sonrió el rubio y Cartman sólo resopló fastidiado.

— Mi papá va a matarme – Gimoteó Stan, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— Haberlo pensado antes de venir ebrio a mi casa – Soltó con sorna, frunciendo el ceño tanto que le dolió por un momento.

— Chicos, besé a Kyle.

Y un silencio opresivo cayó sobre la habitación. Por algún motivo muy retorcido en su interior, Cartman esperaba que Stan no recordara nada, aunque eso significara un poco más de sufrimiento para el pelirrojo. No dijo nada, fue Kenny quien intentó decir algo, pero sólo balbuceó cosas frases incompletas. Cartman se dijo a sí mismo que se había equivocado de camino, algún día hace mucho tiempo, no debió compartir ese jugo de manzana con el pelirrojo aquel día de caluroso verano, no debió descubrir que su risa se le contagiaba, no debió fijarse demasiado en esos orbes esmeralda que se volvían más claros cuando les llegaba la luz del sol, no debió acostumbrarse a que se preocupara por él a pesar de todo lo que le hacía, no debió haberse confundido, haber errado el camino que sí debió seguir. Porque sus sentimientos no estaban yendo a ninguna parte, se habían quedado atrapados en la existencia de Kyle y, muy a su pesar, eso le hacía odiar a Stan en aquel momento.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿No piensan decir algo? – Se quejó Marsh, llevando su mirada de Kenny a Cartman, esperando una respuesta, alguna reacción de su parte.

— Es que, lo sabemos – Kenny sonrió casi apenado, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

— ¿Lo saben? – Stan parpadeó aturdido.

— De hecho, lo tengo grabado – Dijo Cartman, estirando el brazo para remover algo dentro de sus cajones y sacar la videocámara. De no ser porque estaba viendo a Stan fijamente, habría pensado que tenía algún tipo de súper poder que le permitía tele-transportarse, porque saltó del suelo y se abalanzó hacia la cámara como si dependiera su vida de ello.

— ¿En serio vas a verlo? – Bufó Kenny, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de ánimo en su amigo pelinegro – Eso te convierte en masoquista.

Stan ignoró el comentario del rubio, que también se levantó para inclinarse sobre su espalda y ver de nuevo el vídeo por el arco de su hombro. Cartman no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, ya que su amigo estaba consciente de lo que hizo, daba igual si sabía de la existencia de esa grabación. De todas formas, eso le permitiría reunir información sobre el suceso sin parecer desesperado por respuestas.

Y Stan casi se vomita encima. Kenny tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que no se cayera al suelo y Cartman le arrebató la cámara de las manos, dispuesto a guardarla de nuevo y que no volviera a salir por el resto de su vida, eso o hasta que supiera qué hacer con ella.

— Venga, Stan, no debió ser tan malo – Intentó bromear Kenny. Estaba verdaderamente asustado por la reacción de su amigo y éste negó con la cabeza con fiereza, todavía sosteniéndose en sus hombros.

— No lo entiendes – Le dijo, entrecortado – Kyle va a odiarme.

— ¿Qué? – Soltó el castaño, casi en un grito, justo antes de que el rubio abriera la boca – ¡Eres un maldito hippie imbécil! Está claro que el judío te besó a ti.

No supo a ciencia cierta por qué le había dicho eso.

Pero lo había hecho y los ojos de Stan casi se salen de sus órbitas, parecía realmente afectado por sus palabras que eran tan ciertas como cuestionables. Y se maldijo a sí mismo, porque su prodigiosa mente creativa no estaba funcionando correctamente esa mañana.

Se sintió insatisfecho. Permitir que Stan se marchara de su casa, sin decir nada, le hacía sentir como un completo cobarde.

— ¿Y bien? – Dijo Stan, todavía machacado por la noche anterior. Su beso con Kyle no le había dejado sufrir el dolor de su reciente ruptura y parecía como si todo el mundo estuviera sumido en su propia esfera de pensamientos profundos y sin sentidos.

— ¿Y bien? – Respondió Kyle, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en el plato de comida y el tenedor que estaba a punto de llevarlo a su boca. Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse todos juntos, aunque no quisieran, pero preferían eso antes que el cuchicheo de todo el colegio sobre los rumores que aseguraban que estaban peleados. Kyle intentó no hablar con nadie hasta el almuerzo, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Kenny, estaba seguro de que éste ya se había enterado del beso y no tenía especiales ganas de ser cuestionado por nadie.

Se había sentado ahí, observando por un momento a Cartman que miraba su comida o algún punto indefinido de la mesa, también se había detenido un instante a examinar el rostro de Stan y no le gustaba su aspecto, sin duda. Temía otro episodio de depresión por su parte y no por culpa de Wendy precisamente. Sólo Kenny se había inclinado sobre su almuerzo para devorarlo con ganas, como si todo permaneciera inmutable en su grupo de amigos.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? – Habló Stan con voz firme, dejando el tenedor sobre su comida descuidadamente y encarando al pelirrojo que había detenido cualquier movimiento. Cartman casi se ahoga con su gaseosa, pero logró reponerse en el último momento.

— Tú me lo pediste – Respondió Kyle tajante, todavía sin levantar la mirada, esta vez fue Kenny quien casi pierde la batalla contra su jugo de naranja.

— Pero ¿por qué? – Insistió Stan, tomando el tenedor de nuevo para remover la comida, fallando al tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo – ¿Acaso eres gay?

— ¿Y qué si lo fuera? – Repuso el pelirrojo dándole la cara por primera vez, mucho más osado de lo que hubiera esperado y ante el silencio general, devolvió su mirada a la lechuga que ondulaba sobre su plato – No lo soy – Murmuró lastimero.

— Si no lo eres entonces…

— No necesito serlo para besarte – Interrumpió, enrojeciendo al notar la mirada sorprendida de Kenny sobre él. Stan pareció desmoronarse durante un segundo.

— ¿Y te sirvió de algo? – Bufó entonces el pelinegro, cuando se hubo recompuesto del ataque anterior – ¿Qué ganabas con hacerme caso? Debiste haberte negado.

— ¿Por qué _debí_? – Resopló el pelirrojo, enfadado. Ahí estaba de nuevo, imponiendo su lógica que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza, intentando poner en palabras algo que ni él entendía sobre sí mismo.

— Porque somos amigos – Respondió Stan, irónico – Si sientes algo por mí, dilo, Kyle, solucionemos esto.

— Sí te quiero, Stan, pero no de esa forma – Explicó el pelirrojo. De no ser porque tenía un auto control envidiable, Cartman se habría desmayado ahí mismo – Además, ese no es el punto.

— ¿Entonces qué lo es? – Frunció sus oscuras cejas, dando un sonoro golpe a la mesa, pero por el murmullo general, no había sonado tan fuerte – Si no sientes nada por mí, entonces ¿por qué-?

— ¡Fue un error! – Chilló Kyle, vencido por el sentimiento de culpa y tuvo que tragarse el nudo que se formaba en su garganta – ¡No debí hacerlo, lo sé, no pegué un solo ojo en toda la noche recriminándome eso!

— Así son los judíos – Siseó Cartman, su voz silenció incluso la respiración agitada de Stan.

— No estoy de humor para eso, Cartman – Advirtió el pelirrojo, cubriendo su rostro con una mano, fastidiado, dolido, harto de todo, tanto que el castaño se lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir hablando, pero lo hizo, porque él también estaba enfadado, también se sentía traicionado de alguna forma.

— Así eres tú, Kyle – Siguió, su voz llegaba con veneno a sus oídos – Tú sí querías besarlo, porque lo vi. Eso es lo que eres. Es tu naturaleza. Enamoras a todos con tus jodidos encantos para destruirlos más tarde, te victimizas y aparentas inseguridad para que te crean y así seguir utilizándolos a todos. Has jodido a Stan, pero bien, judío estúpido.

Y sintió como si hubiera escuchado algo realmente impresionante de la boca de alguien que no era él, porque no quiso decir eso en verdad, no quiso echar abajo la poca resistencia que le quedaba a Kyle, de ese pelirrojo que juntó las cejas todo lo que podía y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en la nada, con el dolor siendo visible en ese rostro enrojecido por la furia.

— ¡Yo no soy así!

El grito del pelirrojo taladró su cerebro y Stan ahogó un grito en cuanto vio las lágrimas que se desbordaban sin misericordia por las mejillas de su mejor amigo. Para cuando Cartman pudo reaccionar, Kyle ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería a toda prisa, dejando una fila de personas curiosas que miraban en todas direcciones intentando dar con los responsables de aquel llanto.

Y no supo exactamente cómo, pero Kenny ya estaba saliendo por la puerta también a pasos agigantados.

— ¡Es algo normal! – El alarido de Kyle le había descolocado. Kenny apenas había sido capaz de seguirle el paso y maldijo que el pelirrojo practicara tanto el baloncesto, porque había sido casi imposible. En el instante en que irrumpieron el salón de eventos, que en ese momento permanecía completamente vacío, Kyle se había acurrucado en alguna esquina bastante oculta para echarse a llorar, con ganas, sollozando a viva voz y el rubio le había seguido en silencio hasta sentarse a su lado.

— Lo es, Kyle, no te preocupes – Decía con voz suave, posando su mano en el hombro del contrario para reconfortarle con una fuerza agradable. Observó a su alrededor con lentitud, sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta de ese lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido y su mirada reparó en el pelirrojo de nuevo, quien ya estaba secando sus mejillas con las mangas anaranjadas – ¿Es la primera vez que lloras después de eso? – Indagó despacio, como tanteando el terreno de forma amigable para no ganarse un buen golpe. Kyle absorbió por la nariz una vez más y bajó sus rodillas que habían permanecido pegadas a su pecho, le observó de esa forma tan lastimera que provocó en el rubio un intenso impulso de abrazarlo, pero lo reprimió.

— Llorar es absurdo – Le dijo con voz nasal, casi ofendido por lo que le estaba preguntando – No soluciona nada, Kenny.

— No debes aguantarte tanto – Enarcó una ceja, observándole como si estuviera reprendiendo a un hijo – Eres fuerte, pero sólo te lastimarás más si aguantas las ganas.

Kyle asintió y pasó un momento antes de que se deslizara hasta recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, quien no se opuso al gesto.

— Yo de verdad no quise besar a Stan – Le dijo y Kenny se inclinó un poco hasta que fue capaz de verle a los ojos – Quiero decir, no quise hacerlo hasta ese momento.

— Entiendo – Asintió el rubio, volviendo a su posición anterior.

— Stan estaba muy mal por lo de Wendy, tampoco me esperaba que me pidiera algo así, pero… – Se interrumpió a sí mismo para tragar grueso – sólo… pasó… supongo que tuve miedo a que se pusiera a llorar si me negaba.

— Tuviste curiosidad – Dijo Kenny y pudo sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo tensarse. Bingo. Seguramente había enrojecido al dar en el blanco.

— ¿Crees que es raro? – Aventuró, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, alzando la mirada para ver el rostro animado del rubio.

— De ninguna manera – Sonrió – Es algo por lo que pasamos todos, Cartman incluido.

Y aquello pareció emocionar al judío, porque, cuando echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, sus mejillas se habían puesto todavía más rojas. Kyle se reprochó el haber olvidado que tenía un buen amigo aparte de Stan, uno que pasaba siempre inadvertido pero que había estado a su lado desde el principio, que con su característico silencio era capaz de mantener al grupo unido, que él había "dado el estirón" en lo que respecta a la sexualidad mucho antes que todos y que perfectamente pudo haberle confiado lo que sentía cuando pensaba que era demasiado vergonzoso para contárselo a su madre.

Se lo había guardado todo, sin recordar que Kenny siempre había estado dispuesto a apoyarlo en cualquier cosa, sin juzgarle por nada, como en ese momento.

— ¿Crees que Stan me perdone? – Indagó con voz triste.

— Él te quiere mucho – Aseguró – No creo que no vaya a perdonarte, por los motivos que sean.

— Y… – Se relamió los labios antes de continuar – ¿Crees que Cartman…?

— Cartman es un imbécil – Interrumpió, Kyle se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué actúa así conmigo? – Preguntó y Kenny se dio cuenta que todavía tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber estado llorando, le daba ese aspecto lastimero que le conmovía completamente.

— Porque tienes curiosidad – Arqueó una ceja, sugerente, con esa media sonrisa que acaloró a Kyle.

Curiosidad. Le gustaba esa palabra. Podría ser la respuesta para casi todo, así que no hizo nada por ocultar su sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo besarte? – Se atrevió a decir, mucho más decidido de lo que hubiera esperado. Y Kenny amplió más su sonrisa, si es que era posible.

— Sólo si no te enamoras de mí – Bromeó y el pelirrojo le dio una palmada en el brazo sin ánimos de lastimarlo.

Sólo quería confirmar algo. Algo que venía quemándole por dentro desde hace tiempo. Así que se inclinó sobre Kenny, confiado, entrecerrando los ojos para ser testigo de su reacción, hasta que sus labios descansaron sobre los del otro, que se abrieron peligrosamente atrapando su boca en un beso mordaz que electrificó su cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies. Respiró agitado, intentando mantener el control, pero fallando completamente cuando sintió la lengua del rubio enredarse con la suya y no tuvo reparos en jadear sobre sus labios, alargando un gemido que avivó todavía más el beso, manteniendo un ritmo vertiginoso que, lejos de ser desagradable, fue increíblemente placentero.

Kenny tomó las manos de Kyle y las guio hasta sus hombros, rompiendo el contacto sólo por un momento para agarrar sus caderas con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo, para apretarse más contra él. Kyle no objetó mucho y mientras buscaba de nuevo los labios del rubio con impetuosa ansiedad, se posicionó sobre su regazo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había estado moviendo las caderas de esa forma tan sugerente que le avergonzó por completo. Se apartó de sus labios y le observó durante unos segundos en los que apreció el rojo de sus mejillas, sus ojos brillando expectantes, con ese rostro que insistía por más, entonces dejó caer su frente en el hueco que se creaba entre su hombro y su cuello. Descansó ahí, intentó tranquilizar su respiración y supo que Kenny también hacía lo mismo.

Entonces, entendió. Le gustaba formar parte de ese juego íntimo cuando besaba sobre quién tenía el control, le gustaba esa forma para nada suave que se sentía besar a un chico y el pensamiento de someter al otro le revolvió el estómago. Abordar sus inseguridades directamente había sido complicado, muy duro, muy doloroso, pero había decidido abordarlas con estilo y eso desencadenó en una situación bastante comprometedora con uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero Kenny no iba a molestarse por ello.

Porque así era Kenny.

Cuando estuvo más calmado deslizó sus manos por todo su torso, cosa que no se había esperado el rubio, porque respingó repentinamente. Se mordió el labio inferior, las ganas de bajar todavía más calentaban su vientre, le adormecía esa sensación de placer prolongado y la calidez del ambiente que habían creado en esa pequeña esquina del salón de eventos.

— ¿Vas a saciar toda tu curiosidad? – Murmuró Kenny sobre su oído, justo antes de atrapar el gorrito verde con sus dedos y quitárselo en el primer intento, sintiendo los suaves rizos escarlatas acariciar su mejilla.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin despegar su frente de su cuello, demasiado avergonzado como para mirar lo siguiente que quería hacer. El rubio llevó sus propias manos hasta el cierre de su chaqueta y lo bajó por completo, hasta que su camiseta blanca fue visible. El pelirrojo volvió a acariciar su torso, pero esta vez introduciendo sus dedos bajo la delgada prenda, provocando jadeos y ligerísimos gemidos en el otro. Deslizó sus dedos hasta que sintió los botones de su pantalón y entonces se atrevió a mirar, había un bulto endurecido que clamaba por liberación bajo la tela apretada, hubo algo ante aquella vista que le hizo jadear también y no tuvo reparos en meter su mano para tocar el miembro caliente de Kenny y éste ahogó un gemido por la sensación de sus dedos fríos. La piel era suave al tacto y cuando movió los dedos hacia abajo, sintió al rubio arquear su espalda y mover las caderas con insistencia.

— Joder… – Respiró Kyle y apartó sus pensamientos racionales que le decían que parara y que pensara mejor las cosas, porque había llegado demasiado lejos como para que le importase lo demás. Enrolló sus dedos en la erección, apretando su agarre con fuerza gentil, su cabeza estaba en blanco, intentó seguir sus propios instintos, pero prefirió escuchar los gimoteos de Kenny que le indicaban correctamente cuándo lo estaba haciendo bien. Así que siguió bajando hasta la base, porque eso parecía agitar todavía más al rubio hasta hacerle temblar, continuó con movimientos tortuosos y lentos, lubricando con el líquido que salía incansable, haciendo todavía más morbosa la situación, porque estaban solos, en un lugar en completo silencio y los sonidos que llegaban desde la esquina en donde se encontraban, se ampliaban un poco más. Contrario a lo que había pensado Kyle, esa sensación pegajosa en su mano le incrementó el calor.

— Kyle… – Lloriqueó Kenny, lastimero, llevando sus manos hasta los botones de su pantalón, pero fue detenido por la mano libre del pelirrojo, haciendo un esfuerzo por juntar sus dos muñecas y alzar sus brazos sobre su cabeza – nhg… ¿No vas a dejar que te toque?

Kyle alargó su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza en silencio, siguiendo su trabajo de llevar a Kenny al orgasmo. Entendió algo sobre sí mismo, cuando el rubio aumentó los jadeos y movía sus propias caderas de prisa para alcanzar el éxtasis, que podía satisfacerle el simple hecho de ver, complacer al otro con éxito ya era suficiente dicha.

Y comprendió, que Cartman había tenido razón en todo. Y no le molestaba victimizarse y aparentar sumisión, si eso le hacía tener el control de todo lo demás.

 **Capítulo 10. El problema de lo políticamente correcto.**


	10. El problema de lo políticamente correcto

**Renuncia: Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

NA: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué esta historia. Actualmente he escrito hasta el capítulo 17. Espero subir uno por día, hasta que vuelvan a acabarse.

 **Capítulo 10. El problema de lo políticamente correcto.**

— Kyle, por favor – Le había dicho Stan por quinta vez, acongojado. Respingó en cuando el sonido del casillero cerrándose sonó mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado, clara señal del estado de ánimo del pelirrojo.

Kenny rio por lo bajo, todavía permanecía una sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago tras haber compartido intimidad con Kyle. Algo que, ni en sus más retorcidos sueños, se hubiera visto capaz de hacer. Kyle era algo así como el más reservado del grupo, el que parecía un charlatán dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, pero ya sea por su buena suerte o por su aplastante ingenio, siempre se libraba de hacer aquello que era asqueroso, indecoroso o de mal gusto. Y nunca, jamás, ni en mil años se lo habría imaginado tomando el control de esa forma tan terriblemente atractiva, mucho menos en el ámbito sexual. No había sido la primera vez del judío besando, cuando niños, él había besado a más chicas que todos en el grupo, demostrando que, a lo mejor, tenía más encanto que los demás. Pero estaba seguro que había sido su primera vez tocando un miembro viril que no fuera el suyo propio y la sorpresa fue grata y completamente placentera, tanto que no borró la sonrisa de su rostro desde que salieron del salón de eventos a los baños de chicos para lavarse las manos y Kyle le había premiado con un golpe en el hombro lo bastante fuerte como para que le doliera por el resto del día, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada a nadie o lo asesinaría hasta quedar satisfecho. Por supuesto que Kenny accedió a mantener la boca cerrada, porque, si había algo que odiaba de Kyle, eso era tener que lidiar con su mal genio, de eso ya se encargaba Cartman.

— No voy a hablar contigo, Stan – Aseguró tajante, sus pelirrojas cejas frunciéndose mucho más de lo que ya estaban. El pelinegro se removió incómodo y visiblemente harto del rechazo de su mejor amigo.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco injusto?

— ¿Injusto? – Bufó, acompañando su indignación con una sonora patada a la fila de casilleros de abajo – ¿Yo estoy siendo injusto por no querer hablar contigo cuando has sido tú un completo idiota que no quiso escuchar mi explicación?

— Lo siento – Murmuró Stan, reculando unos pasos – Ahora sé que sólo tratabas de darme una explicación cuando ni siquiera es necesario.

— ¿N-No es necesario? – Dijo Kyle, completamente descolocado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero se compuso, alzando la barbilla como sólo un soberbio podría hacer – Por supuesto que no es necesario, podías confiar en mí antes de pedirle consejos al culo gordo.

— Yo no le pedí consejos – Repuso, pero por la mirada que Kyle le dedicó, supo que era mejor guardarse las defensas y empezar a suplicar misericordia – Kyle, te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo.

Sus palabras parecieron encajarse en el ánimo del pelirrojo, porque enseguida los rasgos de su rostro se relajaron completamente. Stan lo decía en serio, le quería, habían pasado por tanto juntos que era incapaz de imaginarse sin él a su alrededor y por ello quiso protegerse a sí mismo, porque Cartman podía ser todo lo malo que se proyectaba en su cabeza, pero tenía razón cuando dijo que estaba jodido por él. Porque lo estuvo, hace algún tiempo. Porque cuando Wendy le traicionó por primera vez, encontró en Kyle mucho más que un consuelo, mucho más que simples palabras de ánimo, era su súper mejor amigo, el que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle, pero que cuando se trataba sobre sentimientos de amor, se sentía mucho más cercano, íntimo y cómodo. Porque tuvo muchas dudas sobre sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que dependía demasiado de otras personas y vio esos sentimientos angustiantes disolviéndose ante las palabras de Kyle, ante esa promesa que le aseguraba que no estaría solo mientras él existiera sobre ese mundo. Y tuvo miedo de haber malinterpretado los sentimientos de Kyle por él, esos que en verdad eran ofrecidos con genuina honestidad y desinterés. Por eso había actuado como un idiota todo ese tiempo, acercándose más, mucho más, tanteando las posibilidades, evaluando su propio corazón, insistiendo en que eran amigos de esa forma tan incesante que hartaba al pelirrojo a veces, como si le estuviera echando algo en cara, como si necesitara dejar claras las pautas, las condiciones de un contrato, de lo que significaba realmente ser súper mejores amigos, de esa barrera y el límite que no podían cruzar.

— Por eso no quiero perderte – Suspiró al fin, sintiéndose aliviado por haberlo dicho – Así que, si hay una mínima oportunidad para que me perdones…

— No necesitas oportunidades, Stan – Sonrió Kyle, posando su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro y su rostro tomó vida inmediatamente, no se había percatado de lo mal que lucía hasta ese momento en el que su cara pareció iluminarse de felicidad – Admito que estaba más preocupado por ti que enfadado, de verdad no quiero ser el motivo de tu ruptura con Wendy – Desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño, aun a sabiendas de que Marsh podría deprimirse ahí mismo por haberlo dicho.

— Parece que es algo que venía pensando desde hace mucho tiempo – Aseguró Stan, bastante más decidido de lo que hubiera imaginado, incluso Kenny que había estado distraído pensando en su aventurilla con el pelirrojo, le prestó completa atención – O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo – Se encogió de hombros, antes de soltar un suspiro – Me reprochó todo sobre nuestra amistad y probablemente ahora me odie más.

— ¿Por qué? – Se extrañó el pelirrojo.

— Porque, al parecer, hubo rumores sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta – Declaró, el calor en las mejillas le hizo desviar la mirada hacia sus desgastados zapatos por unos segundos – Unos más exagerados que otros.

— ¿Qué? – Exclamó el rubio.

— Cartman me lo dijo.

— ¿Todos lo saben? – Se espantó Kyle con ojos desorbitados y retrocediendo unos pasos por la impotencia que le provocaba que todo el colegio se hubiera dado cuenta de su "desliz" con su mejor amigo.

— Al menos lo sospechan – Bufó Kenny. Llevó su mano hasta la espalda del judío para darle unas palmaditas amigables – Venga ya, no se desanimen, todos saben que, por más cercanos que sean, no pueden ser gay, Stan no por lo menos.

— ¡Kenny, yo no soy gay! – Replicó Kyle apretando tanto sus manos en puños que por un momento el rubio se vio en el suelo suplicando piedad. Pero no importaba, no a Kenny al menos, le daba realmente igual ser asesinado por esos pequeños puños que eran bastante más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. Bah, no había pasado ni una hora desde que habían profanado el salón de eventos y Kyle ya estaba con ínsulas de supremo heterosexual, era cuanto menos injusto. Por eso alzó bien las cejas, observándole de esa forma tan desaprobatoria que le recordaba que no estaba siendo para nada honesto con Stan ni consigo mismo y Kyle no tuvo más remedio que apretar bien los dientes y tragarse el orgullo por mentiroso. Porque mentir estaba mal – Soy… bisexual – Dijo en un murmullo al fin. La sonrisa de Kenny se amplió.

— Sí, hay una diferencia muy grande, Stan – Suspiró Kenny dirigiéndose al pelinegro y este enrojeció, no había dicho nada, pero probablemente les había estado viendo con cara de entender muy poco.

— Como sea – Bufó Kyle, el calor en las mejillas le hizo perder la compostura durante un instante – Tendrás que compensarme por esto, Stan.

— ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió – Claro que sí, haré lo que sea.

— Entonces, mañana, en mi casa – Impuso, el pelinegro no fue capaz de reprimir una expresión de sorpresa – Tendremos tarde de películas y comida chatarra.

— De acuerdo – Sonrió – Yo llevaré los bocadillos.

— No sólo los bocadillos – Bufó Kyle, intentando con todas sus fuerzas suprimir una carcajada – También las películas.

— ¡Oh! ¿Necesita que este humilde caballero lleve algo más a nuestra noble velada, Alteza? – Tomó la mano del pelirrojo e inclinó su cuerpo en una reverencia que habría sido elegante de no ser porque solía ser muy tieso para ese tipo de movimientos agraciados. Se escuchó la risa ahogada de Kenny quien miraba divertido la absurda escena que sus amigos habían montado, como sacada de una mala película de bajo presupuesto.

— Bueno – Se lo pensó Kyle, al tiempo en que sujetaba la mano de su mejor amigo con fuerza – Un par de bebidas no nos vendrían mal.

— Bebidas, no lo olvidaré – Dijo Stan incorporándose para dedicarle su mejor sonrisa.

— Y bombones.

— ¿Bombones? – Parpadeó sorprendido. No daba crédito de lo malditamente demandante que había sonado el pelirrojo, ni siquiera Kenny.

— Sí, bombones – Insistió, soltó su mano y se acercó a él lo suficiente como para pasar un brazo alrededor de su cuello, satisfecho por su expresión asombrada – Bombones de chocolate con relleno de avellanas.

— ¿Con forma de corazón? – Dijo, alzando una ceja.

— Muchos corazones.

Ambos compartieron una risa. Puede que sentirse aliviado no fuera una buena idea en aquel momento, después de todo, aún había mil cosas por solucionar, muchas cosas que le preocupaban y, sin embargo, Stan no podía evitarlo. Cuando se trataba de Kyle todo solía ser más fácil, más racional y mucho menos angustiante, las adversidades ya no parecían un motivo para deprimirse. Ante todo, sentía un alivio en su corazón, podía hablar y reír como antes, sin creer en sentimientos inexistentes más allá de la mera amistad.

— Todavía tenemos algo que hacer – Había dicho Kyle, emprendiendo un viaje hacia algún punto bastante indefinido, incluso para él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – Indagó Stan, caminando junto a él seguido de Kenny.

— Voy a hablar con Wendy – Dijo con firmeza. Se alcanzó a oír el grito ahogado de Kenny, el pelinegro ya había perdido los colores y, de no ser porque de alguna manera se lo esperaba, se habría desmayado ahí mismo – Tengo que hacerle entrar en razón, tiene que saber que entre tú y yo no hay ni puede haber nada.

— ¿No puede? – soltó Kenny, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de habla en el pelinegro – ¿Aunque se diera la oportunidad?

Y Kenny supo que les había dado donde más duele, al menos creyó algo como eso por las caras de espanto e inquietud que pusieron en cuanto lo había dicho.

No lo sabían, no podían estar seguros. Algo como salir juntos había sido impensable desde siempre, les provocaba nauseas, les mareaba de tal forma que preferían no pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo, porque no funcionarían como pareja, o no querían creerlo, por mucho que Craig y compañía dijeran lo contrario. Porque los sentimientos de Stan por Wendy seguían allí, intactos, como la primera vez. Porque Kyle estaba seguro de que su corazón latía con más furor cuando observaba a Cartman siendo amable con él, se sentía inquieto, agitado, alterado con frenesí. Y esos sentimientos eran reales, no eran un capricho, un antojo por lo desconocido, la tontería de turno. Por supuesto que también se querían, desde niños siempre habían sido ellos dos, Stan y Kyle, Broflovski y Marsh ¡Cuántas veces no bromearon con haber sido separados al nacer! Había algo más allá de ser amigos porque sus padres se conocían o porque vivían en el mismo vecindario y no tenían de otra, casi podían jurar que se amaban, sí, se amaban tanto que, ahora que se paraban a pensarlo, la línea que debían respetar era bastante difusa y tenían miedo, evidentemente, estaban aterrorizados por aquellos que creían en ambos como una pareja por defecto. No. No querían. Aunque se complementaran, aunque se vieran bien juntos, a pesar de que podían ser el uno para el otro y que Kyle era la mejor persona que podría desear y viceversa. Era así de complicado.

¡Y cuánta era la desdicha!

— Aunque se diera la oportunidad, seguiría queriendo a Wendy – Había dicho Stan en un arrebato por la incomodidad que le provocaba el repentino silencio, casi había hablado sin pensar mucho en su mejor amigo.

— ¿Quieres decir que no estarías con Kyle, aunque Wendy no te perdone? – Dijo Kenny con voz suave y se arrepintió por haber indagado de esa forma cuando vio el rostro perturbado de Stan.

— Qué idiota – Bufó Kyle – No hay forma en que Wendy no te perdone, Stan – Habló con firmeza, ni siquiera les sostuvo la mirada – Y si no lo hace, eso sólo confirmaría que es estúpida.

— Oye – Stan arrugó el entrecejo, a pesar de no haber forma sana de refutar sus palabras.

— Pienso que jamás le dimos razones para que desconfiara – Kyle detuvo sus pasos y el de los otros dos. Presionó sus labios y le dedicó una mirada inquieta a su mejor amigo – Y yo nunca quise acaparar tanto tu atención, no intencionalmente. Si Wendy no quiere entenderlo, tú puedes encontrar a alguien más, alguien que esté a tu altura, alguien que sea exactamente lo que buscas.

Y Stan sólo atinó a asentir con lentitud, de esa forma tan mecánica que dejaba entrevisto que realmente no sabía cómo responder. Sentía como si su corazón no le entrara en el pecho, porque ahí estaban esos sentimientos de nuevo, esos que le decían que la persona que tenía enfrente era todo lo que en realidad buscaba.

— Además ¿tú por qué nos emparejas tanto, Kenny? – Replicó Kyle. El aludido sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien? – Incitó el rubio y el repentino enrojecimiento del judío devolvió a Marsh de vuelta a la tierra.

— ¿Te gusta alguien? – Se sobresaltó incrédulo. Kyle desvió la mirada.

— Puede… que sí – Intentó sonreír, Moisés sabía que sí, pero su sonrisa más parecía una mueca del viejo _trágame tierra_.

Continuó caminando a pesar de las incesantes preguntas de Kenny sobre la persona que le gustaba, como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente obvio para él, como si no lo hubiera prácticamente gritado cuando demostró que le importaba la opinión de Cartman sobre él en el salón de eventos. Ciertamente Kenny estaba intentando que fuese un poco más honesto con la persona que consideraba fácilmente como su hermano del alma. Y tenía razón, el que estaba siendo injusto era él y se preguntaba de qué forma reaccionaría Stan de decirle la verdad.

Aunque definitivamente no sería en aquel momento. Antes debía aclarar un par de cosas con cierta morena que tanto daño le había hecho a su mejor amigo. Ya pensaría más tarde en cómo confesar sus sentimientos.

 **Capítulo 11. Confusos sentimientos por Marsh.**


	11. Confusos sentimientos por Marsh

**Renuncia: Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Capítulo 11. Confusos sentimientos por Marsh.**

Nervioso no era la palabra que buscaba. Quizá agobiado sonaría mejor de no ser porque Stan no paraba de poner una auténtica expresión preocupada en el rostro, Kyle habría preferido hablar con Wendy en su lugar, parecía que lo estaba pasando mal cuando ni siquiera llevaban tres minutos hablando.

Ahora lo recordaba. Ella lo había preferido así. Si iba a hablar, quería que fuese sólo con Stan, porque tres contra uno estaba mal, porque era algo que debían solucionar como pareja que eran o fueron y por mucho que estuviese en contra, Kyle no podía estropear la única oportunidad que tenían de aclarar las cosas con ella.

Aunque no había nada que aclarar. Se lo había repetido incontables veces a sí mismo, que no había hecho nada para provocar celos en Wendy, o quizá simplemente no lo había hecho de forma consciente. Después de escuchar a Cartman decir que a lo mejor había estado actuando como un verdadero manipulador, ya no estaba seguro y sólo por ese pequeño pensamiento, que le había llegado en una milésima de segundo, fue que se quedó sentado en las gradas del gimnasio con Kenny a su lado, queriendo con infinitas ganas intervenir en el sermón que Wendy le estaba dando a su mejor amigo, porque ella parecía una abogada en sus días más lúcidos cuando se trataba de argumentar a favor de la justicia y porque Stan era más bueno que el pan, suficiente impedimento para que se quedara con la boca cerrada durante los próximos quince minutos o los que fueran necesarios.

Hasta que a Wendy se le acabaran las evidencias.

Que era casi nunca.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de Stan? – Dijo Kenny repentinamente, ante lo que Kyle respingó sobre su asiento y le miró sorprendido. Sorprendido se quedaba corto. Los ojos de Kyle por poco y se salen de sus órbitas, como si hubiera presenciado el holocausto ahí mismo. Peor que eso. Los aliens debían haber abducido a su amigo, los alienígenas, un cúmulo de revistas playboy y las prostitutas más perversas y sucias del condado le habían lavado la cabeza y comido las pocas luces que le quedaban – si es que alguna vez tuvo alguna – _Desgraciado insensible, ten un poco de decencia_ , quiso decirle. No sólo le había preguntado algo completamente fuera de lugar, sino que lo había dicho como Don Juan por su casa, como si Wendy no estuviera a unos metros lejos, discutiendo con Stan que parecía existir sólo para ello en aquel momento.

Además, Stan no era quien le gustaba.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Atinó a preguntar y Kenny se encogió de hombros antes de suspirar, visiblemente cansado de todo ese asunto cursi de peleas de ex novios sacadas del mismísimo Disney al buen estilo de High school musical.

La diferencia entre esas películas cargadas de mentiras y sueños vacíos y el extraño triángulo amoroso que vivía Broflovski desde que la jodida fiesta de Cartman terminó, es que todo era un malentendido. Kyle no gustaba de Stan y Marsh no se comportaba como una chica escandalosa gritando y haciendo berrinches por cada cosa mala que pasaba – Casi, pero no – Y quiso partirle la cara a su rubio amigo sólo porque parecía que otro episodio de estrés amenazaba con ponerlo histérico y Kenny podía darse el lujo de morir cuantas veces quisiera.

Pero hay que ser racional, se dijo a sí mismo.

— Entonces ¿Quién es el afortunado? – Sonrió Kenny, de nuevo. Se deslizó hasta que su cuerpo quedó muy cerca del de Kyle y se inclinó hacia su rostro, le observó inquisidor, con las cejas bien en alto y con terribles ganas de reírse de él y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

¿Quién es el afortunado?

El afortunado.

Kyle no estaba seguro si Cartman era afortunado. Enamorarse el uno del otro no era precisamente un llamado a la buena fortuna, de todas formas, no había modo de saber si el castaño sentía algo por él, por alguien, por sí mismo. No lo parecía. Y ante preguntas relacionadas con el amor, solía contestar de forma tajante y convincente, que a él no le gustaba nadie, que no tenía tiempo para pensar sobre esas _mariconerías_ mientras ideaba el mejor plan para tener el control del gobierno de los Estados Unidos y encima se declaraba heterosexual, el corazón de Kyle debería tener ya mil agujeros sangrantes desde donde se formaba la palabra "in-correspondido", debió haberse rendido desde el momento en que se percató de su rechazo hacia los judíos y no seguir buscando más razones para quererle ¿En qué clase de masoquista sin remedio se había convertido?

Lo fácil era mandar al carajo a Wendy y convencer a Stan de que ser su novio era la mejor idea de la jodida galaxia, cosa que no creía del todo imposible, explicarles a sus padres que era bisexual y que, aun con esas, seguía siendo el mismo niño empollón y sensato de siempre. Su hijo. Alzar la cabeza con orgullo e inflar el pecho al caminar por los pasillos con Marsh de la mano porque no iba a ser raro para los demás. Esperar las felicitaciones y los saltitos emocionados de sus amigos porque _ya era hora, ya se habían tardado._

Pero Kyle no quería caer en la monotonía, Stan Marsh era su súper mejor amigo y le quería, claro que le quería, pero no se veía formando una familia con él o si lo hacía, la imagen que se proyectaba en su cabeza era lo suficientemente cursi y empalagosa como para aceptarlo, rayando la perfección. Y no, Kyle no soportaba la perfección, aunque los listos de turno le dijeran que era el chico perfecto sólo porque encajaba con casi cualquier persona. _Tengo más defectos de los que puedo contar y no estás entendiendo el concepto,_ acostumbraba a responder en esos casos, porque si algo había aprendido de los góticos, esos desgreñados fumadores con mal gusto por la música de la parte trasera de la escuela, era que no debía conformarse con todo, sin rozar los extremos. No, joder. La perfección no era divertida y Cartman era de todo menos perfecto.

— Creí que ya lo sabías – Le dijo dirigiendo sus ojos a la pareja que discutía en las primeras gradas del gimnasio.

— Digamos que no quiero creerlo todavía – Suspiró.

Kenny se preocupaba demasiado, intentó con inexistentes fuerzas convencerse de ello, pero lo cierto era que muy pocas veces McCormick se preocupaba por algo, en absoluto. Así que se levantó, buscando ahuyentar la atmósfera opresiva que se había formado repentinamente y ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio, bajó las escaleras hasta que estuvo bastante cerca de su mejor amigo.

Wendy se calló de pronto y le observó como quien evita quedarse a solas con alguien, pero acaba por toparse con esa persona de todas formas, con incomodidad y furia contenida. Stan se giró para verle también, intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero su expresión lúgubre era más poderosa. Broflovski no sabía de qué habían estado hablando exactamente, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender la situación en la que Marsh se encontraba. Wendy sólo quería desahogarse.

— Wendy – Intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la femenina mano que se extendió hacia su rostro bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentan? – Concilió la chica y sólo cuando estaba segura de que el pelirrojo ya no hablaría, fue que bajó su mano. Apreció el momento justo en el que los dos chicos que tenía enfrente palidecieron. Las renovadas fuerzas de Kyle se habían ido al caño y ¡Maldita sea! ¿era eso lo que estaba pidiéndole a Stan?

— ¿Intentar qué? – Cuestionó Kyle, antes de que Stan hablara, tratando de controlar los inesperados escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo y Wendy alzó las cejas como si lo que estaba queriendo decir fuera obvio.

— No quiero salir con Stan si no aclara sus sentimientos por ti – Sentenció y Kyle quiso gritar que Stan no estaba sintiendo nada por él y que los dos podían irse al carajo con tal de que le dejaran en paz, pero se encontró con que en verdad no sabía si Marsh estaba confundido y sólo esa idea lo dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Y por eso quieres que estos dos salgan? – Intervino Kenny, acercándose a pasos amplios, casi deslizándose por el pulido suelo del gimnasio, introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina meciéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro como si de verdad estuviera invirtiendo tiempo buscándole sentido a aquello. Wendy asintió, alzando la barbilla.

— Principalmente, quiero que todos salgamos ganando, si resulta que ambos se sienten bien juntos, yo no tendría problemas con alejarme – Dijo, seguido por un inquietante silencio general.

Kyle se atragantó un insulto y agradeció a Moisés el que Cartman no hubiera estado allí con ellos, viendo lo patéticos que estaban siendo. Aunque tal vez si Eric hubiera estado allí, Wendy ahora estaría gimoteando de pura indignación porque él sí que la hubiese insultado, diciéndole que era una perra cabeza hueca que iba calentando a cualquier imbécil que se le insinuaba y que sólo quería seguir "experimentando" sin escrúpulos aun si eso significaba hacerle daño a Stan. Y Kyle recordó que, a pesar de lo hijo de puta que podía ser el cabrón de Cartman, solía tomarse enserio el afán de Marsh de caer en depresión por cualquier cosa y por nada, era un bastardo leal y pertinente cuando se lo proponía.

De hecho, esa era otra buena razón para seguir a su lado. Kyle podía jurar que en ese momento le quiso todavía más y se percató de que había estado pensando en él todo el tiempo en que Stan y Kenny parecían sopesar en las palabras de Wendy.

Entonces advirtió que estaba echando de menos a Cartman, que no habían hablado durante todo el día, aparte de las palabras que intercambiaron durante el almuerzo y él había huido como un completo cobarde. Ahora incluso estaban saltándose la clase de Taller para aclarar las cosas, si es que el que Wendy les pida que se conviertan en novios fuera "aclarar las cosas". Pero ni por asomo se detuvo a pensar en el paradero de Cartman hasta ese momento y sólo entonces reparó en que su comportamiento podía calificarse como _extraño_.

Sí que estaba enfadado con él, o lo estuvo, ahora no lo recordaba con claridad, pero sus rabietas nunca fueron un impedimento para que Cartman se aprovechase de cada situación que se presentaba, él debería estar ahí con ellos.

— De acuerdo – Asintió despreocupado, rozando el hastío. No estaba seguro de lo que Wendy le había dicho o lo había olvidado en el momento en que terminó de hablar, porque por la mirada sorprendida de Kenny, supo que a lo mejor esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero poco tiempo le habían dado para apartar sus pensamientos sobre Cartman de su cabeza y recordar que debía ser persona y contestar apropiadamente.

— ¿Kyle? – Preguntó Stan, aturdido, su voz era aguda.

— ¿Qué? – Casi sonaba resignado – No tenemos nada que perder.

Sí que habían. Muchas. Perder la única oportunidad que podía tener con Cartman, por improbable que sonara, era sólo una de ellas. Stan lo sabía, pero parte de ser el súper mejor amigo de Kyle consistía habitualmente en entender las intenciones del otro. Tenían mucho que perder, pero era cierto que debían esclarecer sus sentimientos. No había nada que aclarar con Wendy, más bien entre ellos dos y ella no era tonta, aunque hubiera preferido que sí.

— Seamos novios – Decidió Kyle, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Primero debía convencerse a sí mismo.

— Vale – La expresión de aturdida Stan no había cambiado en absoluto.

— Vale – Reiteró Kyle, con firmeza, carraspeando cuando sintió el calor en sus mejillas.

— ¡Chicos! – Replicó Kenny casi inmediatamente y sus manos abandonaron sus bolsillos para atrapar los hombros de Broflovski, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza como para que este reprimiera un mohín de disgusto. La realidad era que había actuado precipitadamente y no sabía con certeza por qué aquello le parecía una jodida estupidez, pero de pronto había sentido la necesidad de detener aquella ida de olla de una vez por todas.

— Bien – Dijo Wendy, alzando la mano para despedirse y dándose la vuelta todo lo rápido que podía, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del gimnasio y Stan rememoró todas las veces en las que había visto a Wendy yéndose de esa forma, siempre por su culpa, por su simpleza e indecisión.

Hubo un silencio general en el que sólo se alcanzaba a escuchar los pasos apresurados de la pelinegra. Stan le había visto hasta de desapareció por la gran puerta doble y hasta entonces se giró para observar a sus amigos, con las cejas bien en alto, como pidiendo una explicación.

— Admito que no me esperaba tal rapidez cuando dije que podían estar juntos – Bufó Kenny, devolviendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

— Puede ser una buena idea – O todo lo contrario, pensó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza con el vano propósito de quitarse el repentino dolor de cabeza – Pero si te molesta…

— No – Aseguró Stan, bastante más relajado de lo que hubiera esperado – Si mañana no queremos seguir con esto, lo dejamos y Wendy se dará cuenta que no tenía por qué desconfiar de lo que siento por ella.

Kyle no supo si había sido la forma tan resignada de decirlo o si fue el hecho de que Stan de verdad estaba pensando en "seguir con esto" como una probabilidad lo que le hizo desear partirle la cara de un solo golpe. Aunque quisiera, no seguirían con el jueguito de Wendy por más de un día, aun si Marsh le rogaba después, no podía traicionar sus propios sentimientos. Aunque a esas alturas ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Estaba renuente a aceptar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Stan sobrepasando la barrera de la amistad o hermandad. Era una tontería y una real tortura.

 **Capítulo 12. Súper mejores amigos.**


	12. Súper mejores amigos

**Renuncia: Ni South Park, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 _ **PanzerKinder**_ : Me alegra que sea esto lo que leas al despertar, por raro que suene. Gracias por tu review.

 **Capítulo 12. Súper mejores amigos.**

— ¿Se fue? – Parpadeó Kyle sorprendido. Craig le dedicó una mirada significativa, una mezcla entre la burla y la sorpresa. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de aparentar que en verdad no se había sorprendido tanto y buscando retomar la conversación de la forma más natural que se le ocurrió – Seguro se metió en algún problema estúpido de nuevo.

Farfulló algunas frases más al tiempo en que sacaba su libro de matemáticas del casillero y lo metía a su mochila con poco cuidado ¡Quién en su sano juicio daba matemáticas al final de la jornada! Mataría al imbécil que propuso el horario de ese año si pudiera. Observó a Kenny negar con la cabeza e intentando reprimir una sonrisa, cuánto odiaba lo poco disimulados que solían ser sus amigos y en ese momento agradeció al cielo y a todos los dioses que el casillero de Stan fuera uno de los de la fila de abajo o se habría percatado de su descarado interés por Eric Cartman.

— En realidad, dijo sentirse enfermo – Craig continuó el relato, colgando su mochila en los hombros.

— ¿Seguro que no fingió estar enfermo? – Cuestionó Kenny en un suspiro.

— Pues fue una buena actuación entonces – Se encogió de hombros – El caso es que fue a la enfermería y parece que le permitieron irse a casa.

— A una hora de salir ¿y no pudo esperar? – Bufó Stan, cerrando el casillero y poniéndose en pie.

— Ya sabes cómo es el culo gordo – Recordó Kenny – Seguramente haya estado planeando algo otra vez.

— O se sentía solo – La voz de Craig sonó a un insinuante siseo que acompañó con una ceja bien alzada. Los otros tres no pudieron evitar retroceder asombrados.

A Kyle le tomó unos instantes recomponerse ante la idea de Cartman – Eric Cartman, antisemita, bastardo cruel, egocéntrico y narcisista – saltándose las clases porque se sentía solo. Y no lo creyó, al menos no por un momento, pero Craig nunca había visto necesario mentir de ninguna manera y por ningún motivo, acostumbraba a decirlo todo de forma tosca y sincera, hasta su opinión más osada. No sabía si se trataba de una broma y si al segundo siguiente Craig comenzaría a reírse por las caras estúpidas que se les había quedado, pero no podía importarle menos. Lo normal era preocuparse por la salud y bienestar de sus amigos, aunque ese amigo tuviera delirios de grandeza e ínsulas de amo y señor.

Aunque la verdadera razón fuera que gustaba de ese amigo.

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Cartman? – Stan sacudió la cabeza, contrariado. La mirada que le dirigió a Craig había sido fría, como quien no se cree el cuento de que un monstruo vive debajo de la cama para asustar niños, quizá fue lo suficientemente fría como para hacerle sentir amenazado porque Tucker le mostró el dedo medio con sumo desprecio.

A Kyle le tomaría años de trabajo emocional intenso hacer que esos dos acabaran por llevarse bien, aunque, por el momento, podía conformarse con que soportaran vivir en el mismo espacio durante algunas horas.

— Piénsalo, Kyle – Siguió diciendo Craig – Llevan sin hablar desde el almuerzo y lo sé porque Clyde te vio salir corriendo del comedor. Ya todos saben que se han peleado, podrían actuar como amigos de una puta vez y arreglar sus diferencias.

Broflovski enrojeció considerablemente, por nada en el mundo se habría esperado eso, aunque se lo hubiesen escrito en una pancarta, con letras fluorescentes y en mayúsculas, Craig le estaba pidiendo que hablara con Cartman. No, no sólo eso. Maldijo el día en que aprendió a leer entre líneas porque no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comprendió que en verdad le pedía que fuera sincero con él. ¡Demonios! Se reprendió el ser tan expresivo, de otra forma se habría ahorrado la cara confundida que le dedicó Stan.

— Cartman me odia – Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir y al sentir la mano amistosa de Kenny en su hombro, supo que debía evitar su cháchara sobre tener oportunidades con el castaño a como diera lugar. Ni Craig ni Kenny parecían entender que Stan no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, así que continuó antes de que alguien más lo hiciera – Si supiera que es otro de sus berrinches infantiles, ya habría hablado con él.

— Ya se le pasará – Concilió Stan, provocando en Craig el resoplar fastidiado.

— ¡Craig! – La voz aguda de Tweek atravesó el pasillo y el aludido se giró para observar el momento en que el tembloroso rubio se acercaba al grupo a pasos agigantados, intentando que la mochila no se resbalara de su hombro, pero fallando estrepitosamente. Kyle fue testigo de la ligera curvatura en los labios de Craig y por algunos segundos se sintió plenamente feliz sólo con ver el amor que desprendían esos ojos.

— Hey, Tweekie – Saludó Kenny, con una voz tan dulce que habría pensado que era otra persona de no ser porque Tweek le devolvió un "Hola, Kenny" a media voz y con la respiración agitada por haber corrido hasta ahí.

— ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó Craig.

Tweek estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero repentinamente reparó en la presencia de los demás, tres pares de ojos más observándole a la expectativa de lo que sea que fuera a decir. Llevó ambas manos a su camisa y comenzó a jugar con los botones verdes al tiempo en que sus ojos viajaban sobre Craig y el suelo. Kenny rio por lo bajo y Kyle habría soltado algún sonido como respuesta a la aparente ternura que le provocaba el rubio de no ser porque, antes de hacerlo, sus ojos cayeron en la presencia de Stan que observaba impasible la escena. No supo qué significaba aquella mirada tan vacía, como si estuviera viendo a la parejita, pero sin verles realmente. Así que cualquier intento de habla, murió en ese momento.

Craig, por su parte, se inclinó hacia Tweek, indicándole que podía hablarle al oído en caso de que prefiriera no ser escuchado y este accedió a juntar sus manos alrededor de sus labios para generar la mayor cantidad de intimidad posible y susurrar aquello que aparentaba ser importante.

— Ya veo – Dijo Craig justo en el momento en que Tweek se separó para observarle suplicante, con esos grandes e inquietos ojos azules de alguien que vivía en su propio universo con sus propias reglas.

— ¿Noche apasionada? ¿Craig, no olvides tus condones? – Decía Kenny imitando un tono de voz muy sugerente y tratando de adivinar las palabras de Tweek y este soltó un chillido histérico.

— ¡Jesús, no! ¡No es…! – Balbuceó, agitando las manos y buscando por todos los medios huir de la mirada provocativa de McCormick.

Craig suspiró agobiado y Kyle no daba crédito de lo bien que se le daba al moreno el reprimir la vergüenza en sus expresiones faciales, ni siquiera él había sido capaz de evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran. Se mordió el labio inferior, apartando la vista de la pareja y reprendiéndose internamente por imaginar ese tipo de cosas bien subidas de tono sobre esos dos. Se prometió a sí mismo dejar de pasar tiempo con Kenny, sólo un segundo junto a él bastaba para corromper lo que le quedaba de ingenuidad y decencia. Era eso o realmente había escogido el camino impuro de caer en situaciones vulgares e indecorosas.

Craig tomó a Tweek de la mano y tras un par de insultos hacia el de parka naranja, emprendió su viaje por el pasillo con un andar flojo y aburrido, con su novio intentando seguirle el paso. Kyle observó aquellas manos que permanecieron unidas hasta que se perdieron entre los demás estudiantes. Manos entrelazadas, dedos ejerciendo presión sobre el dorso ajeno, con fuerza gentil, con calidez agradable. Manos unidas de sentimientos unidos, amor mutuo, confianza ciega.

Stan agitaba su mano frente a sus ojos, aquello le había hecho reaccionar casi al instante. Observó a sus amigos que le observaban curiosos y Kyle tuvo que sacudir la cabeza cerrando los ojos para remover aquellos pensamientos de nostalgia inducida, de imágenes proyectadas de lo que realmente deseaba.

— ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Stan frunciendo el ceño hacia arriba en señal de preocupación. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo despreocupado – Estaba diciendo que nos vemos en clase.

— ¿A dónde vas? – Indagó Kyle volviendo en sí y como si fuera su única oportunidad, estiró el brazo con la clara intención de tomarle la mano, pero Stan había sido más rápido al apartarla, alzándola para llevarla tras la nuca, fallando al disimular un movimiento natural.

Y no esperaba que aquella forma no muy sutil de rechazarlo le asustara tanto, había sentido un vuelco en el estómago y su pecho casi hundiéndose ante el inesperado retroceso. Se observaron durante unos tortuosos segundos de completa incomodidad en los que Kyle no supo qué hacer con las manos, así que las frotó en sus vaqueros como si estuviera limpiándolas de algo.

— Tengo algo que hacer antes de clase – Anunció Marsh dándose la vuelta para irse y se habría visto confiado de no ser porque hasta un ciego podría haber visto lo incómodo que estaba.

— ¿Qué fue eso? – Bufó Kenny, frunciendo el ceño hacia la dirección donde Stan había desaparecido.

— Stan es un cretino como novio – Resopló con desdén, uniendo sus pelirrojas cejas tanto como le fuera posible.

Pero Cartman también sería una cretino, se decía a sí mismo, Cartman es un cretino por defecto. Un cretino que era en verdad amable y atento cuando se lo proponía, cuando había algo que le interesara conseguir. Suspiró, alejándose con Kenny rumbo al salón de clases, sin ser capaz de dejar de pensar en que, a lo mejor, todos esos rollos amorosos en los que estaba metido – aun sin quererlo – habían terminado por ahuyentar al castaño y no estaba exagerando, no había nada peor que un grupo de mejores amigos siendo separados por el amor estúpido de corazones idiotas fijándose en la persona menos indicada en el peor de los momentos.

Kyle quería a Cartman, se moría por una oportunidad, si quiera porque mostrara un atisbo de interés por él más allá de la manía con su religión. El tema ni siquiera debería estar en discusión, era un joven de trece años que comprendía exactamente cómo se sentía, con necesidades básicas y no tan básicas como ser amado por alguien. Pero no. Tenía que haber nacido con la fortuna de tener amigos imbéciles que no eran capaces de sobrevivir por sí mismos ni una semana. _Stan ya debería saber si Wendy es el amor de su vida o no_ , pensaba con obstinación. A él le bastó una tarde para darse cuenta de que veía a Eric Cartman con otros ojos, unos con tintes románticos y desde entonces había intentado lidiar con la situación como buenamente podía. Evaluando las probabilidades y su propio corazón. Pasar tanto tiempo con una persona porque alguna vez le había dado por intentar algo más, por las risas, por haberse dejado llevar por un momento de locura y arrebato, sólo para que mantuvieran una relación inestable y malsana, le parecía hasta ofensivo. Tomarse tanto tiempo para seguir confundido no debió haberle parecido una buena idea a su súper mejor amigo, en primer lugar.

Kyle había jurado ser racional para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a las emociones que traía consigo el amor, si fue sólo porque en ese preciso momento tenía miedo de confirmar sus sentimientos por el mayor hijo de puta del pueblo, no importaba. Al final se lo había jurado de cualquier forma.

Por todos los dioses, cuánto se arrepentía de haber flaqueado ante los ojos tristones y abatidos de Stan, de haber accedido a las demandas de Wendy y su forma de ser tan políticamente correcta. En comparación con lo que esos dos tenían que arreglar, su amor por el Señor Huesos Fuertes no era más que un chiste mal contado. Y, con un demonio ¿por qué todo tenía que ser todo tan complejo?

Había perdido la cuenta ya de todas las veces en las que suspiró fastidiado durante la última hora de clases, maldiciendo por lo bajo y murmurando que todo era un sinsentido tras otro y que él no debió haber hecho las cosas que hizo, tomado las decisiones que tomó.

Para cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada resonó por las instalaciones, ya había perdido de vista a Stan.

 **Capítulo 13. Y el ganador es…**


	13. Y el ganador es

**Renuncia: Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Capítulo 13. Y el ganador es…**

Kyle deseó ser víctima de algún tipo de suceso extraño que le hiciera perder la capacidad para sentir y también quiso darse de golpes en las paredes de su casa. Sheila Broflovski había notado ese inusual comportamiento en él que activaron todos sus molestos e impertinentes poderes de madre y, en lugar de ser víctima de otro suceso insólito de South Park, fue víctima de una tormenta de preguntas y un interrogatorio que parecía no tener fin sobre qué demonios le pasaba.

 _Soy novio de Stan, pero me gusta Eric Cartman_ , habría querido decirle. Que le gritara lo que tenía que gritarle, que le hiciera pasar vergüenza para después aconsejarle, era el menor de sus problemas. Pero en lugar de sincerarse como tantas veces Kenny había insistido, prefirió guardar silencio y dar respuestas a medias sobre lo que le ocurría hasta que su madre decidió zanjar la conversación con un beso en la frente recordándole que podía contar con ella para lo que quisiera. Por supuesto que logró mantener esa expresión de total indiferencia, pero en ese momento maldijo en su fuero interno el ser tan poco abierto con sus sentimientos.

El rechazo de Stan le había dolido. Mucho más el que hubiera simplemente desaparecido para el final de la clase para evitar acompañarle a casa ¡Por amor a las galletas con chispitas de chocolate y sus jodidos stickers edición limitada, vivían al lado! Marsh podía esconderse y huir del problema en el que él mismo se había metido – Arrastrándole en el proceso – encerrándose bajo llave en la comodidad de su hogar, pero no por mucho tiempo, al menos.

Suspiró por enésima vez, fastidiado por sus pensamientos y mucho más porque, sin importar cuántas veces oprimía los botones del control remoto, no había ningún canal lo suficientemente bueno como para entretenerle, para permitirse dejar de pensar. Ese día cuando había llegado a su casa y tras recibir el sermón de su madre, se quedó en el salón aparentando ser el hijo normal que sus padres conocían, en lugar de encerrarse en su habitación y perder la noción del tiempo como realmente quería hacer.

Su padre le había saludado en cuanto cruzó por la puerta anunciándose después de un largo día de trabajo y, sin ser consciente de ello, le había devuelto el saludo sin muchos ánimos, parecía como si sólo su cuerpo permaneciera ahí tumbado en el sofá y el niño alegre de mamá y papá se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Supo entonces que su padre quiso preguntarle algo, pero se contuvo y, en cambio, caminó hasta la cocina donde su madre preparaba la cena y alcanzó a escuchar que hablaban sobre él, pero no sabía exactamente qué decían.

Así que se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a recluirse en la soledad de su recámara, aunque tuviera que bajar quince minutos después por mandato de Sheila, necesitaba cerrar los ojos y descansar. Lo necesitaba con urgencia tras haberse dado cuenta, en ese preciso momento, que de cualquier forma tenía las de perder. De hecho, ya había subido unos cuantos escalones, pero fue detenido por un golpeteo en la puerta. Evaluó si era posible ignorar el llamado y subir a su habitación de todos modos, con la ligera esperanza de que su padre abriera sin preguntarle dónde demonios se había metido. Pero no. Decidió abrir, aquella situación no ameritaba tal insolencia, aunque estuviera lo bastante harto de todos y de sí mismo.

Tras abrir, lo primero que vio fueron unas manos cubiertas por guantes rojos, que sostenían unas bolsas y una caja de lo que parecían ser bombones de chocolate. Aguantó la respiración unos segundos antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con dos brillantes ojos azules de alguien que conocía perfectamente bien.

— ¿Stan? – Kyle habló con un leve dejo de confusión. Debía ser una broma, en ningún momento creyó si quiera posible que el chico frente a él se hubiera tomado en serio lo de la "cita" en su casa. Tarde de películas, le había dicho y lo demás fueron tonterías con el vano pretexto de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

— Kyle, hola – Le dijo, sin hacer contacto visual con él, echo un manojo de nervios. Ya no podía ser un mal chiste tras ver esos visibles nervios y el sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas. Sólo hasta entonces, Broflovski entendió todas las señales, como si se las hubieran escrito en la piel con un cuchillo de cocina, el por qué se había ido de la escuela sin esperarle, el por qué no le había tomado la mano. Stan estaba actuando como un novio. No sólo como un novio. Como el novio muerto de nervios por ver a su damisela en apuros, como si fueran una pareja melosa y llena de expectativas, como lo fue con Wendy en algún momento hace unos cuantos años.

— La cena está casi lista – Sonrió, tragándose las crecientes ganas de echarse a reír por el show gratuito que el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a darle. Stan dejó escapar un suspiro y se adentró en la casa, dejando las bolsas sobre el sofá y sentándose allí – Le diré a mis padres que te quedas – Anunció, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Sólo un par de palabras bastaron para que sus padres entendieran la situación y ni siquiera había nada que entender, Stan siempre había sido bien recibido en casa de Kyle, aunque, justo en ese momento, sintiera como si los estuviera conociendo por primera vez.

Tras la cena y un par de conversaciones más bien incómodas, los súper mejores amigos se dirigieron a la habitación del hijo mayor de los Broflovski, para seguir comiendo golosinas y mirar películas. O esa era la idea.

— Stan, no te alejes – Reprendió Kyle tomando a Stan del brazo para acercarle más a su cuerpo, con un movimiento tan ágil que el otro no se lo había esperado, así que había lanzado algo que parecía una queja desde su garganta – Así no verás nada – Siguió diciendo, frunciendo el ceño. Sentados sobre la cama, habían decidido ver alguna serie que les entretuviera mínimamente, con los años, sus gustos habían cambiado lo suficiente para que tardaran bastante tiempo en encontrar algo que les gustase a ambos. Pero Stan parecía mucho más ensimismado en mantenerse a una distancia prudente de Kyle que en disfrutar de la velada.

— Sólo pon algo y ya – Masculló tomando un corazón de chocolate de la caja que yacía abierta sobre las sábanas y comiéndolo de un mordisco. Había sonado a una súplica más que a un mandato y Kyle no pasó por alto aquello.

— Stan – Le dijo, alargando la sílaba, como si eso fuera algún tipo de señal que implicaba hablar seriamente – ¿Te sientes bien?

— Por supuesto – Bufó, acomodándose sobre la cama para estar un poco más cerca.

— No te creo.

Y Stan quiso decirle que le importaba una mierda si le creía o no, pero eso no sería justo para su súper mejor amigo que era su novio. No podía parar de repetirse que era un idiota sin remedio y no podía darse el lujo de hacerle notar lo desesperado que estaba por aclarar lo que sentía de una vez. Carraspeó, esperando a que esos segundos de silencio le hicieran olvidar que no había respondido.

— Podemos hablar – Sugirió Kyle y de no ser porque la habitación estaba un tanto oscura, habría apreciado mejor lo rojas que estaban las mejillas del pelinegro. Stan suspiró derrotado.

— Kyle… – Comenzó, en algún punto de su silencio creyó que iba a arrepentirse, pero si algo había aprendido de toda su experiencia adquirida a lo largo de los años como amigo de Broflovski, era que debía comenzar a hablar cuando él así lo quería o habría consecuencias y no eran precisamente agradables – Somos amigos ¿verdad?

— Eso no está en tela de juicio – Respondió enfurruñado.

— Pero ahora somos novios – Su voz era apagada, como si temiera ser escuchado por alguien más. Kyle parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir con la cabeza, de esa forma tan lenta que dejaba entrevisto lo poco convencido que estaba – ¿Qué diferencia tiene?

Y Kyle sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. _Hubo muchas diferencias_ , intentó convencerse a sí mismo. Eran sólo amigos, amigos que convivían juntos por arriba de la media, que compartían casa como si compartieran lápices, que se abrazaban y se sentían a gusto con el contacto físico, que eran muy devotos el uno con el otro, quizá demasiado. Entendía por qué Wendy creyó que Stan mantenía una doble relación, entendía por qué la gente del pueblo llegó a hacerse ideas equivocadas.

Eran sólo amigos. No se trataba de saber si eran el uno para el otro. Kyle lo sabía bien, que su amistad nunca fue perfecta como todos la pintaban, que discutían como cualquier otro par de amigos cuando tenían opiniones contrarias, que sus peleas a veces llegaban a un punto de no retorno, de amargas semanas sin hablar, de puños cerrados sobre las mejillas del otro, de preguntarse por qué seguían volviendo a reír juntos. No había mucha explicación para ello, eran amigos. Pero se trataba de Stan y nada llegaba a ser completamente simple con él.

Marsh se había forjado a través de capas de inseguridades, una tras otra, de apariencias, de decirle al mundo entero que sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, aunque no entendiera una mierda.

— Los amigos no se besan – Le dijo y luego soltó un bufido, intentando evadir ese rostro de completa obviedad – ¡No se besan y tampoco se acuestan juntos!

— ¿Eso es todo? – Le observó preocupado.

Kyle perdió el aliento. Habría querido evitar esa conversación a toda costa, él tampoco estaba seguro de ser capaz de esclarecer sus propias incertidumbres, pero si Stan necesitaba una respuesta, se la daría, necesitaba vivir una vida de no arrepentimientos, si lo que estaba a punto de hacer le daba una salida a su mejor amigo, lo haría, sin lugar a dudas.

— No estás enamorado de mí y yo tampoco – Aseguró y observó las cejas del pelinegro juntarse.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó obstinado y Kyle quiso tener el poder de esfumarse de la faz de la tierra en el momento en que sus ojos azules le retaron.

— No necesito saberlo todo – Suspiró, recordando las palabras que Craig le había dicho alguna vez. Cerró el portátil y le empujó lejos de ambos, movió su mano hasta que fue capaz de posarla sobre la de Stan y este se sorprendió un poco, pero al momento removió sus propios dedos para entrelazarlos con los de Kyle – No hay forma en que lo sepas realmente.

— No lo entiendo – Murmuró en un hilo de voz – Si tuviera que elegir entre Wendy y tú, no podría. Te quiero tanto como a ella, entonces ¿por qué es diferente? ¿cómo me las arreglo para saber a quién quiero más?

Hubo un momento en el que nadie dijo nada. Unos segundos en los que nada se escuchó a parte de las respiraciones acompasadas de ambos. En otra época con otras condiciones, Kyle se habría enfadado con él por mencionar a su ahora ex novia, por esa indecisión que no le permitía dormir ni disfrutar de su actual relación amorosa. Sí, en otra época con otras condiciones. En esta línea temporal, antes de ser su novio, era su amigo. Y Kyle nunca había sido reconocido por ser un chico rebosante de paciencia, si las palabras no funcionaban, las acciones sí lo harían. O eso es lo que esperaba, por eso sonrió ligeramente antes de besarle. Inclinándose para echar por tierra la distancia que con tanto esfuerzo Stan había impuesto. Sus labios chocando con los de su mejor amigo, su novio, y se quedó en esa posición hasta que el pelinegro se apartó repentinamente. Ojos azules abiertos sin mesura, mejillas enrojecidas y respiración agitada.

— ¿Te disgustó? – Indagó el pelirrojo con voz suave. Stan no cabía en estupefacción.

— No… no lo sé – Atinó a decir y una nueva sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kyle.

— Puedo hacerlo hasta que te decidas – Aseguró, aquellas palabras quemaban su corazón.

Stan recibió un nuevo beso en los labios, que correspondió titubeante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento e iba a alejarse, por Dios que sí, le diría que ya lo entendía todo, aunque no fuera así, porque aquella situación estaba amenazando con matarlo de nervios, de vergüenza, de impulsos que prefería cohibir. Y no, Kyle no iba a permitírselo. Alzó su mano libre para tomarle de la nuca y atraerlo todavía más, provocando un jadeo en ambos y ligerísimas quejas emergentes de la garganta del pelinegro. Cuando Kyle abrió sus ojos, Stan tenía esa expresión en el rostro de alguien que ha corrido una maratón, ceño fruncido, mejillas rojas y acaloradas, apenas intentando seguir el ritmo, respirando a las justas. Se movió sobre sí mismo, pero sin dejar de besarle, sus labios se separaron sólo en el momento en que se giraba para quedar frente a él, con las piernas a cada uno de sus costados, por poco sentado sobre su regazo.

— Espera, Kyle – Jadeó Stan y se sorprendió de lo ronca que había salido su propia voz. El pelirrojo se detuvo, observándole con ojos obnubilados, adormecido por la calidez de sus cuerpos y cualquier intento de habla se desvaneció en el momento en que sintió los labios de Kyle sobre sí mismo de nuevo, esta vez en la mejilla bajando de forma tortuosa y lenta hasta su cuello. Lanzó un suspiro y dejó caer su frente en el arco que se formaba en el hombro del pelirrojo, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos porque necesitaba pensar como buen ser humano racional y no dejarse llevar por ese primitivo impulso que le instaba a empujar a su mejor amigo lejos.

Si algo tenía claro, esa era su incomodidad.

Kyle deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Stan, al tiempo en que recorría un trayecto hacia sus labios nuevamente. Cuando sus dedos alcanzaron las manos contrarias, se encargó de deslizar los guantes rojos sobre su piel hasta haberlos quitado por completo. Y a Stan no le había tomado mucho tiempo percatarse de lo que Broflovski quería que hiciera. Porque, alcanzando los 13 años y con ellos, la pubertad, Kyle había formado parte importante en su vida y viceversa, eso incluía el entenderse a través de silencios, de miradas y gestos que eran acertados casi el cien por ciento de las veces. Y no, Marsh no iba a tocar, el que lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes para comprobar si de verdad sentía algo, no contaba. Aquella era una situación completamente diferente, en la que, por supuesto, no tenía el control.

— ¿Kyle? – Intentó llamar su atención y lo único que consiguió es que le observara con las cejas levantadas finalmente sentándose sobre él.

— ¿Ahora qué? – Dijo con voz suave, casi murmurando por lo cerca que estaban.

Y entonces, comprendió. No lo amaba, no con amor romántico. No disfrutaba del ganar o perder un juego de control sobre él. Tampoco le complacía la brusquedad natural con la que era sometido, ni la rudeza con la que era besado, ni las inexistentes curvas en su cuerpo. Pasaba algo mágico y extraño entre ellos, amistad sincera y desinteresada, libre de amor imprudente, de mariposas en el estómago. Amor mutuo y confianza ciega.

Sólo había tomado la decisión incorrecta. Se había equivocado y había cedido ante la confusión, empujando a Kyle consigo, con sus inseguridades y miedos.

Le habría gustado decirle al Stan del pasado que algún día se fijaría en un huracán de energías y rabietas llamado Kyle y que estaría a su lado cuando atravesara la peor de las decepciones, que le tomaría de la mano cuando sintiera esa necesidad de amor desesperado, le habría gustado decirle a su yo de hace unos años que no malinterpretara el mensaje.

Stan no encontraba palabras. No estaba a gusto, ni lo estaría seguramente. Se había dicho que orillar a Kyle a hacer algo como eso por él, a sabiendas de que gustaba de otra persona, lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Le tomó unos segundos más moverse, llevar sus manos desnudas hasta la cintura del otro y descansarlas ahí, arrancándole un ligero sonrojo por la sorpresa.

— Estás muy delgado – Le dijo ejerciendo una fuerza agradable sobre las caderas de Kyle.

— ¿Qué? – Parpadeó un par de veces, lo que sintió por Stan en ese momento no pudo nombrarlo de ninguna forma hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Azul profundo y brillante, años de amor fraternal contenidos en ellos. Genuina preocupación desbordando en ese par de orbes de fuego añil – ¿Qué importa eso ahora? – Bufó testarudo, aguantando la respiración, poniendo a prueba sus años de fuerza de voluntad para evitar echarse a reír por lo fácil que se le daba a Stan el arruinar los momentos significativos.

— ¿Estás comiendo adecuadamente? – No, en ese momento no estaba intentando jugarle una broma, ni buscaba ocultar su vergüenza y cobardía desde la sátira. Aunque deseó haber puesto un poco más de su parte para que sus palabras hubieran llegado a Kyle como una burla, porque este resopló e intentó apartarse tirando, de paso, la caja de bombones de la cama por sus torpes movimientos sobre la superficie blanda.

— Mierda – Masculló fastidiado, se enderezó completamente, pero las manos de Stan seguían sobre sus caderas con esa fuerza gentil que le aseguraba un no retorno. Le tomó por los brazos, sin ánimos de hacerle daño a ese pelinegro que le observaba fijamente, con esa expresión de auténtica seriedad que le erizó la piel. Una retahíla de maldiciones se escapó de su boca que fueron repentinamente detenidas por la voz sosegada de Stan.

— Seamos amigos.

Amor innegable. Lágrimas intrusas en fuego azul.

— ¿Sólo amigos? – Preguntó, poniendo una expresión de tristeza fingida en el rostro.

— Súper mejores amigos.

Y ambos sonrieron.

 **Capítulo 14. Cartman de corazón roto.**


	14. Cartman de corazón roto

_Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Capítulo 14. Cartman de corazón roto.**

Le observó tropezar de nuevo y tuvo que reprimir una mueca de malestar en cuanto sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Su elocuencia, gracia y atractivo deberían bastar para seducir a cualquiera, pero no, el judío también tenía que ser torpe y la torpeza era un arma de doble filo a favor de Broflovski en este caso. Cartman lo sabía bien.

Trece años y era una porquería corriendo, pensó. Trece años y no podía atarse bien las agujetas. Y ahí iba Stan como hipnotizado por la magia negra judía a atarle los cordones, deteniendo a todo el grupo que trotaba y Token detrás asegurando que conocía una forma infalible de atarlas, que le diera permiso porque lo haría él y…

— ¡Váyanse al carajo, puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Aparta!

¡Oh, cuánta furia! ¡Cuánta terquedad!

 _Ve a atarle los cordones a Wendy, imbécil_ , habría querido decirle a Stan. En cambio, soltó una carcajada, lo suficientemente escandalosa para que los que corrían mirasen a su dirección, en las gradas del gimnasio y repentinamente apareció el maestro de física soplando el silbato, arrancándoles un grito a todos, enfadado porque se habían detenido y aplaudiendo para que siguieran corriendo. Kyle hizo, nuevamente, un pésimo nudo y echó a correr a duras penas, intentando seguirle el ritmo a los demás.

— Al final se quedarán limpiando después de clase – Le dijo Kenny que estaba sentado a su lado, con una risa rezagada.

— Tienen al judío en el grupo, se veía venir – Bufó el castaño haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

— Odio admitirlo, pero es malo para la gimnasia – Suspiró y Cartman frunció el ceño sin despegar la mirada de ese par de piernas delgadas que amenazaban con enredarse para dejar al pelirrojo tendido en el suelo.

— Él en sí mismo es una ofensa para la gimnasia – Musitó mordaz – Se cansa a la mínima, tiene piernas de gelatina, cero en equilibrio y les sigue el ritmo a todos como un jodido retrasado.

— ¿No que no tenía ritmo? – Inquirió el rubio, sonriendo ladino.

— Sí tiene, un ritmo de mierda – Dijo, apartando la mirada en cuanto le pilló tropezando de nuevo, pero Stan había sido ágil cuando le tomó del brazo para que no cayera – No debió haber dejado el baloncesto – Murmuró nostálgico observando con aparente fascinación las vigas del techo y Kenny asintió con premeditada lentitud cohibiendo las ganas de dar saltitos sobre su asiento al ser testigo de Cartman mostrando un poco de interés por Kyle.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? – Intentó cambiar de tema porque, como el cabrón más grande de South Park siguiera hablando sobre el judío con esa voz tan suave y tranquila, no habría nada que le impidiera bajar del graderío para decirle a Kyle. Y porque estaba sintiéndose como una jodida perra chismosa en el primer semestre de instituto.

— Me aburre matemáticas – Se encogió de hombros y devolvió su mirada al maestro que juntaba al grupo para explicarles cómo estuvo su rendimiento.

— ¿Sólo por eso? – bufó poco convencido de aquella barata excusa.

— ¿Qué más quieres? ¿La historia sobre una doble vida como superhéroe? – Resopló fastidiado y Kenny negó con la cabeza.

— Eres intratable – Dijo al tiempo en que reía.

— Pues me importa una mierda.

Nunca se había fiado de McCormick. Había sido el primero en actuar extraño, en llegar a la pubertad primero, en decir abiertamente su sexualidad y ser feliz por ello. El que Kyle hubiera dejado de ser un chiquillo ingenuo que seguía las leyes de la moral y que tenía una vida simple de sacar buenas notas y esperar ansioso por salir a jugar con sus amigos, era, en parte, culpa de Kenny. Por ser tan bocazas e ir contándole al primero que veía sus fantasías y sentimientos sin pudor alguno. Y Kyle lo había escuchado todo, así como Stan y por supuesto que lo conocía bien, sabía que era el más afectado de los tres por el casi inexistente recato con el que Kenny hablaba sobre sí mismo.

Marsh estaba confundido, pero claro ¿quién cojones lo mandaba a tener novia con tan poca edad? Que sí, en aquellos dorados tiempos, cuando tenían ocho años, eras el más genial del barrio sólo por tener pareja, incluso él mismo se había echado una que otra novia con el fin de "mantener su reputación" pero se había hartado y con el pasar de los años se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena desperdiciar su juventud con problemas amorosos, como los de Marsh en la actualidad. Tenía que invertir su tiempo en algo, tenía que llegar a la cima, ser multimillonario y obtener todo lo que quería con el simple hecho de levantar el dedo. No tenía tiempo que perder. Alguna vez leyó sobre un chico británico que a los 15 años de edad recibió una suma de casi 30 millones de dólares por haber vendido su aplicación de integración a una importante empresa de tecnología. Millonario a los 15 años, él tenía 13 ¡Se estaba quedando atrás!

Y, aun así, una tarde de frío invernal – el más helado que jamás había presenciado – advirtió que el amor lo había jodido de por vida. Esa pequeña, ligerísima obsesión, se había transformado en cariño auténtico y más tarde, en amor estúpido ¡Y con razón! Kyle no había demostrado ni un ápice de interés por él, ni siquiera porque había levantado sus notas y descubrió que era bueno en literatura y ciencias sociales, ni porque había adquirido autoconsciencia y decidió cuidar su alimentación y hacer ejercicios diariamente ¡Ahora sí que tenía huesos fuertes, joder! No se consideraba la octava maravilla del mundo y _no, gracias_ , tampoco quería serlo. Pero para nadie era un misterio que más de alguna niña se moría por él, por el bastardo antisemita, frío, racista y cruel Eric Cartman, hasta chicas de cursos mayores se le habían insinuado en varias ocasiones. Se rumoreaba que era asexual y "Quien se la ponga dura, le doy cien dólares" ¡Claro que quería tener sexo, maldición! No había forma en que eso no le interesara. Pero nadie llenaba el vacío, ni le robaba el aliento, ni llenaba sus expectativas… nadie a excepción de Kyle.

¿Que si había dolido? ¡Joder que sí! Darse cuenta que existía con un amor unilateral, no entraba en sus planes. No. Lo que no entraba en sus planes era que se trataba de Kyle Broflovski, judío de mal genio, neurótico, envalentonado y con la risa más bonita que había escuchado nunca. Mierda. En algún momento creyó tener oportunidades, cuando vio de primera mano que no tuvo reparos en besar a Stan. No era heterosexual, al menos, ya no se sentía como un jodido raro. Pero no soportaba que el pelirrojo ansiara ser el centro de atención de todos – cada día se sacaba un amigo nuevo – porque no los necesitaba, no tenía por qué _experimentar_ como lo hacía Wendy o abrirse a los demás – En cualquiera de sus significados – como lo hacía Kenny. Debería bastarle con ser el centro de su mundo, de sus pensamientos, de su corazón. Pero no. Porque no lo sabía y, a decir verdad, no quería que lo supiera.

 _Merece a alguien mejor,_ se repetía incansable. Alguien más inteligente, atractivo, con gracia y elegancia al hablar. No al desgreñado y gordo Eric Cartman, cabrón malhablado, abusivo, hijo de puta – ¡Nunca mejor dicho! – con aires de suficiencia y problemas de ira. Podía engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose que iba a cambiar, que, aunque no fuera capaz de eliminar su pasado y todo lo malo que había hecho y los errores que había cometido, sí que podía forjarse un mejor futuro.

Pero estaba colado por el judío desde los once años. Y Kyle no parecía haber cambiado con él.

— ¡Todos reúnanse! – Había gritado el maestro a todo pulmón, haciendo que los grupos que estaban esparcidos por las gradas bajaran hasta la cancha. Cartman resopló fastidiado y caminó con el andar aburrido siguiendo a Kenny.

— ¿Qué hay, chicos de la limpieza? – Se burló el rubio en voz baja cuando estuvo al lado de Kyle y Stan.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos quedaremos al final de la clase? – Replicó Marsh en un murmullo, cruzándose de brazos.

— El judío dio un buen espectáculo – Bufó Cartman.

— Vete a la mierda, culo gordo – Siseó Kyle frunciendo el ceño, observándole con ese rostro enfurecido que tanto le gustaba ver al castaño por retorcido que sonara.

— He visto su rendimiento – Empieza el maestro al momento en que tiene a todos los alumnos reunidos – Harán ejercicios de estiramiento antes de hacer el recorrido nivel dos, todo en parejas – Explicó y todos detonaron en quejas de puro fastidio. El recorrido nivel dos era bien conocido por necesitar mayor resistencia, había que correr media cancha hasta llegar a un muro con piedras de plástico incrustadas para escalarlo, llegar al otro lado sin hacerse daño y correr por lo que quedaba de cancha, en el menor tiempo posible. Con parejas el recorrido solía ser más complicado, se debía tener entereza para no dejar atrás al compañero y marcar un ritmo equilibrado entre ambos – Esta vez yo seré el que escoja al compañero de cada uno basándome en sus respectivos puntajes – Dijo, recibiendo todavía más quejas de la clase, cuando aquello pasaba, casi siempre emparejaba a los que eran buenos con los que eran muy malos. El momento en el que casi nadie quedaba junto a sus amigos más cercanos – ¡Kenny McCormick y Wendy Testaburguer!

— Vaya, vaya – Canturreó el rubio, lanzándole una mirada burlona a Stan y deslizándose hacia la que ahora era su pareja de entrenamiento. Stan se moría por una oportunidad para hablar con ella, le había ignorado todos sus mensajes y durante la jornada ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada. La vida debía odiarle.

— ¡Stanley Marsh y Clyde Donnovan! – Comunicó el maestro y el pelinegro resopló agobiado, acercándose al grupito de Craig para tomar lugar al lado de su pareja – ¡Token Black y Leopold Stoch!

— De verdad no soy bueno en esto – Masculló el pelirrojo apenado consigo mismo, con una voz tan baja que Cartman apenas había oído. Le habría gustado decirle que no era cierto, que sólo necesitaba ejercitarse a menudo y volvería a ser como antes, pero se mantuvo observando ese rostro afligido, guardando silencio como ya era costumbre en él.

— ¡Eric Cartman y Tweek Tweak!

— ¿Qué mierda? – Bufó el castaño y el chillido histérico de Tweek se interpuso con su voz. La vida también le odiaba a él.

— ¡Craig Tucker y Kyle Broflovski!

La vida le odiaba demasiado.

No eran paranoias suyas. Estar haciendo grupo con el paranoico número uno del condado no tenía nada que ver. Craig era el jodido niño más atractivo de toda la puta escuela, le habría importado una mierda que lo fuera de no ser porque desde hace un par de años las votaciones también se habían hecho incluyendo a algunos chicos que también querían dar su opinión sobre el asunto, como si hiciera falta, y el muy bastardo no había cambiado de lugar. Todos se habían movido al menos un puesto, menos él. Que fuera gay y que tuviera novio no eran impedimento para que Kyle no se fijara en él, no le daba ningún tipo de inmunidad, seguía recibiendo cartitas de amor y confesiones absurdas de todos modos. Y, aun con toda la variedad que se tendía ante sus ojos, seguía escogiendo a Tweek.

De acuerdo, eso no le molestaba. Si Tweek tenía que quedarse con alguien, ese debía ser Craig. Incluso había ayudado a que lo suyo diera sus frutos en su momento y no podía estar más orgulloso de verles crecer dentro de una relación sana y estable, aunque dijera que no le importaba en verdad. Ahora sí. Mucho. No quería que Kyle fuera lastimado. Porque entonces todos saldrían lastimados, con ojos morados, labios sangrantes y cuerpos adoloridos.

— ¡Maldita sea, Tweek, apúrate!

— ¡Ahg, no me grites! – Chilló el rubio desesperado, corriendo a duras penas.

— No te distraigas – Dijo, trotando para que fuera capaz de alcanzarle, estableciendo un ritmo más o menos lento – Asegúrate de mirar un sólo punto o perderás el equilibrio y te caerás y no quieres caerte.

— ¡No, no quiero! – Aseguró, haciendo caso a los consejos de Cartman, uno de los mejores de la asignatura. Cartman se había acostumbrado a correr y a ejercitarse, nunca más sería el hazmerreír de los entrenamientos en el gimnasio.

— ¡Ahora date prisa si quieres una nota alta, carajo! – Exclamó a viva voz. Debía mejorar el trato con sus compañeros.

— ¡AH! – Gritó el rubio, repentinamente tomando un buen ritmo y siendo lo menos torpe posible.

— Tweek está dándolo todo – Advirtió Kyle llamando la atención de Craig quien había estado viendo la carrera de aquella pareja tan rara. El moreno estaba sosteniendo los tobillos del pelirrojo para que pudiera estirarse hasta tocar la punta de sus pies sin levantar las rodillas.

— Va a estar muy ansioso después – Suspiró, devolviendo su mirada al rostro de Kyle – Suele estresarse en esta clase y Cartman no para de gritarle.

— ¿No crees que te preocupas mucho por él? – Preguntó con esfuerzo al tocar la punta de sus zapatos – Podría tener un mejor rendimiento académico si Cartman es su pareja.

— ¿Crees que hago mal preocupándome por Tweek? – Alzó una ceja, Kyle desvió la mirada, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir y sin esperar respuesta, Craig continuó – Es normal que no quiera que se lastime ¿no crees?

— No quise que sonara así – Murmuró lastimero. Le sorprendió ver que el pelinegro esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pasaré la noche en su casa – Decidió sin reparos. Kyle parpadeó abrumado por la información que no había solicitado.

— ¿Huh?

— Tendré que consolarle de alguna forma después de esto ¿no crees? – Dijo con una voz tan sugerente que las mejillas de Kyle enrojecieron al instante.

— ¿Cómo? Digo ¿Ustedes ya…?

— ¿Ya te confesaste al joputa de Cartman? – Interrumpió sin miramientos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamó aturdido. Todavía no descifraba los procesos mentales que hacía Craig al momento de entablar una conversación.

— Vale – Dijo sin más, asintiendo con la cabeza, reprimiendo una carcajada por el rostro ruborizado de Kyle – Y no, no hemos llegado a tercera base.

— ¿No? – Indagó curioso y Craig se rio durante un par de segundos.

— Eres un chismoso.

— ¡No me cuentes si no quieres, idiota! – Chilló. Se sentía extrañamente ofendido a la par que avergonzado. Craig volvió a reír.

— Voy a creer que esto te ayudará de alguna forma – Le dijo observándole directo a los ojos – Siempre hay alguien en mi casa y mis padres son unos cabrones que entran a mi habitación sin tocar y los padres de Tweek le obligan a tener la puerta abierta. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa qué tan grande la tiene.

— Por Moisés, Craig – Repuso Kyle en voz baja, sentía la sangre bombeándole en las orejas y su corazón yendo agitado ¿De verdad había dicho algo como eso? De todas las cosas.

— No se trata sólo de sexo – Siguió hablando con una expresión tan seria que puso todavía más nervioso a Broflovski – Tenemos que tener muchas cosas en cuenta y que seamos dos chicos no nos absuelve de usar protección. No quiero lastimar a Tweek y él tampoco quiere lastimarme, así que decidimos esperar – Se encogió de hombros – No es indispensable de todos modos, lo haremos algún día.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? – Se atrevió a preguntar y Craig alzó una ceja inclinándose levemente hacia su dirección.

— Perdona, voy a estar con Tweek toda mi vida.

Duras y comprometedoras palabras. Kyle admiraba a esos dos, él ni siquiera podía estar seguro de lo que sentía.

— De verdad lo amas – Sonrió, genuinamente feliz.

— Sólo a Tweek puede gustarle tanto el soso y aburrido Craig – Bufó divertido.

— ¿Tienes idea de todas las chicas que se mueren por estar contigo? – Levantó ambas cejas, incrédulo. Sentía que lo que acababa de escuchar, era la misma barbaridad que drogarse a los siete años.

— No soportarían ni dos semanas – Aseguró.

Probablemente tenga razón, pensó Kyle. La gente solía hacerse imágenes erróneas a partir de ideas preconcebidas y un primer vistazo ¡Cuántas veces le habían preguntado por qué seguía siendo amigo de Cartman! Había perdido la cuenta, pero había muchos motivos. Esperaba no equivocarse, esperaba que algún día mostrara interés por él y deseó, desde el fondo de su corazón, correr con la misma suerte que Craig.

 **Capítulo 15. Kyle de corazón noble.**


	15. Kyle de corazón noble

_Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Capítulo 15. Kyle de corazón noble.**

— Ser los mejores atletas tiene su recompensa – Decía Kenny, estirando los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse un poco. Cartman resopló algún tipo de afirmación, pero fue tan rara que el rubio tuvo que girarse para verle – ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada – Dijo malhumorado, apartando la mirada de cualquier cosa que ocurriera dentro del gimnasio. Después de que su grupo fuera nombrado como el mejor de la clase y haber salido sobresalientes en todos los entrenamientos, les habían permitido irse temprano a casa. Incluso el maestro le había apartado del alumnado para felicitarle expresamente por haber ayudado a que Tweek obtuviera una nota bastante alta durante la clase – Vámonos.

Kenny le observó con una ceja bien en alto justo en el momento en que pasó a su lado sin mirar atrás. No solía meter las narices en asuntos que no eran de su importancia, mucho menos en asuntos que tuvieran que ver con Cartman, bien sabido era que nada bueno podía salir de cualquier cosa que implicara a ese bastardo racista. Su experiencia de varios años le decía que siguiera caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, que ignorara el mal genio que traía Eric desde que salió del gimnasio y que anduviera a casa sin indagar nada. Pero Cartman era la persona por la que el corazón de su amigo judío no paraba de latir, no podía simplemente hacer la vista gorda.

Así que se detuvo un momento y llevó su mirada hacia el gimnasio, al punto donde hace unos instantes Cartman había estado observando. Lo que vio dentro no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero sí tuvo infinitas ganas de reírse a carcajadas cuando hubo conectado los puntos. Kyle estaba riendo, no sólo riendo, reía mientras era perseguido por Stan, ambos fingiendo ser algún tipo de ninja mitológico que usaba escobas y plumeros como arma de defensa y en algún momento Stan había soltado el utensilio de limpieza para atrapar al pelirrojo con ambas manos, Kyle había fingido una expresión enfurecida, pero al segundo siguiente ya estaba volviendo a reír.

¡Menudo espectáculo!

Y Cartman estaba celoso. Así que…

— Hacen bonita pareja ¿no crees? – Soltó sugerente, una vez que alcanzó al castaño.

— No me vengas con mariconerías, Kenny – Siseó fastidiado.

— Esos dos son novios ¿lo sabías?

Y Cartman se detuvo. Deseó estar equivocado, lo que escuchó de Kenny debía ser una broma. No supo qué cara estaba poniendo, pero por el rostro petrificado que el rubio había puesto, a lo mejor no estaba reaccionando como se supone que debería. Sin embargo, se concentró en invertir todas sus fuerzas en canalizar la repentina furia y apaciguar el dolor en su pecho, porque la única orden que llegó a su cerebro fue la de echarse a llorar. Y no. _No ahora, por favor._

— Ríete – Le dijo. Había sonado firme, ya podía suspirar de alivio.

— No – Kenny frunció el ceño, no estaba entendiendo del todo la reacción del castaño.

— ¿Cuánto más puedes alargar una broma? – Bufó, reanudando la marcha.

— No estoy bromeando – Sonrió negando con la cabeza, trotando hasta llegar a su lado – Stan y Kyle están saliendo.

— ¿Desde cuándo? – Gruñó casi en un susurro y Kenny se encogió de hombros, observándole divertido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te importa?

Y no fue capaz de prevenir el repentino movimiento de Cartman, que se había detenido nuevamente, esta vez para empujar a McCormick con fuerza y, aprovechando el pánico inicial, le empujó de nuevo. Kenny cayó al suelo y colocó sus brazos al frente en caso de que a Cartman se le ocurriera golpearle.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa, cabrón?! – Gritó.

Contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, no hubo ninguna tormenta de golpes o patadas y, arriesgándose a recibir un puñetazo lo suficiente potente como para quitarle el aliento y algunos años más de vida, alzó la cabeza. Cartman estaba de pie, apretando los puños a sus costados, enfurecido de verdad como pocas veces le había visto. Entonces supo que iba a tener que cargar con ese pequeño, sutilísimo error, por toda la eternidad.

-/-/-/-

No. No había llorado. Y no. Tampoco había corrido a casa como si su vida dependiera de ello para encerrarse ahí y hacer como si haber actuado de aquella forma tan ridícula frente a Kenny no hubiera pasado en primer lugar. Y mucho menos había comenzado a idear un plan para convencer a su madre de que la escuela de South Park era la peor mierda del universo entero y que le llevara a Florida en busca de mejores oportunidades. No, no y no. Yo no soy así, se había dicho a sí mismo, lanzando su mochila en algún lugar del salón para tumbarse en el sofá bocabajo. Ese maldito pelirrojo no podía tenerlo tan jodido.

Stan y Kyle eran novios. Eran novios. ¡Que alguien irrumpiera en su casa y le asesinara con una botella rota de vino! Aunque poco sentido tenía todo aquello, a menos que Kyle hubiera vivido con un amor no correspondido hasta el día de la fiesta ¡La jodida fiesta! Maldijo el día en que se le ocurrió aquella tontería de desenmascarar los verdaderos colores de Broflovski. Al inicio había sido divertido y al final consiguieron lo que querían, pero ni en sus ideas más retorcidas se habría esperado que sus planes sirvieran como escalón para que dos de sus mejores amigos acabaran siendo novios.

Entonces era normal que no pudiera acercarse al judío sin importar lo que hiciera, hasta se había atrevido a pensar que Kyle en verdad era una mala persona que fingía ser su amigo, pero que en verdad le odiaba ¡Por amor a las alitas de pollo! Estaba tan harto de todo que la noche anterior había planeado decirle de una buena vez que le gustaba y, a las muy malas, Kyle iba a tener que responder. Sólo quería un "sí", un "no" también le habría valido, aunque tuviera que haber vivido con esa vergüenza por el resto de su vida ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel? Por supuesto que sabía el mal que había hecho en el pasado, pero de alguna forma esperaba que el karma se encargara de eso de otra manera.

¿Por qué su corazón? ¿Por qué tenía que ser con el amor? Precisamente con el amor de todas las malditas cosas.

El destino se iba a enterar. El destino, la vida, Kyle y su jodido novio. Nadie se metía con Eric Cartman, nadie le decía que no, nadie le decía que no podía. El judío se iba a arrepentir por haberle rechazado sin haber escuchado su confesión si quiera.

— Stan no vale la pena, mierda – Protestó asestándole un golpe al sofá. Si de algo se había dado cuenta en el instante en que Kenny le dijo que esos dos eran novios, eso era que tenía muchas más aptitudes que Marsh para muchas cosas. Y sí, eso también incluía ser mejor que él en ser el _súper mejor amigo_ del judío. Le había salvado la vida dos o tres veces, joder. Nadie tenía que reprocharle nada.

Se levantó del sofá justo en el momento en que recordó que su madre no sabía que llegaría temprano. Repentinamente tuvo miedo de subir al segundo piso para anunciarse. Sus años de experiencia no le fallaban cuando se trataba de entrar a la habitación de su madre, podría encontrarse cualquier cosa y un año le había bastado para aborrecer las drogas y los sitios web de citas o el dichoso trabajo que su madre hacía para llevar la cena a la mesa.

No. No la odiaba por eso, ni mucho menos, tampoco por habérselo ocultado por varios años. La parte que no entendía siempre iba acompañada de una copa de alcohol y esas bolsitas de droga que siempre trataba de ocultar como si no fuera ya lo bastante evidente una vez ponía un pie dentro de casa.

Se encaminó a la cocina para matar el tiempo de alguna forma, como si buscar comida fuera suficiente para dejar de sentirse la peor escoria de la galaxia y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritar de pura rabia cuando abrió la nevera y no había ni rastros de comida hecha, ni siquiera galletas o chucherías que había estado intentando dejar de consumir. Sólo se encontró latas vacías de cerveza y los ingredientes para hacerse un humilde sándwich. Kenny ya se habría reído de él mil veces.

Embarrar mayonesa al pan jamás le había parecido tan lamentable. Hubo un momento en el que se quedó ahí, de pie, sin moverse un solo centímetro. Unos segundos en los que su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos que intentaba cohibir a toda costa. Pensamientos del estilo más pesimista que nadie podría imaginar. Las ansias de llorar y victimizarse por todo lo que pasaba a menudo eran refrenadas por sus amigos y lo divertido que era pasar el tiempo con ellos. Stan y Kenny le habían ayudado a hacerle entender, le habían enseñado que, vivir con una madre drogadicta y prostituta era una mierda y no hacía ni puta gracia, pero podía lidiar con ello de alguna forma. Por supuesto que les había hecho caso, porque Kenny había vivido en el ambiente hostil que trae consigo las drogas y el alcohol desde que tenía memoria y porque prefería mil veces a su propia madre que a tener que lidiar con Randy Marsh.

Y Kyle había estado allí para los tres. Llevándoles a su casa cuando la situación lo ameritaba, prestando su hombro sobre el cual llorar cuando nada parecía tener solución. Kyle se había convertido en el centro de sus pensamientos ¿Y ahora tenía que dejarlo porque era novio de Stan?

— Y una mierda – Murmuró enfadado, lanzando el cuchillo por ahí y llevándose el emparedado a la boca.

Había planeado comerlo entero de no ser porque comenzaba a escuchar sonidos bastantes extraños y sugerentes del piso de arriba. Cualquier atisbo de hambre en él, había desaparecido. Salió de la cocina echándole un vistazo al reloj de pared que estaba en el salón, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado tumbado en el sofá para que fuera tan tarde y, cómo no, a su madre le importaban tres pares de cuernos lo que pasara con él. Tomó las llaves de la casa, aunque pocas ganas tendría de volver, y caminó hasta la salida principal. No le vendría mal correr un rato, o al menos, quiso convencerse de eso.

Pero claro. Se trataba de Eric Cartman. La vida no iba a ponérselo fácil.

Ni dos metros había corrido cuando se encontró de cara con el ladrón de sus sueños, de su corazón y de toda su alma. Kyle había respingado al verle e intentó poner una sonrisa en el rostro, pero apenas fue visible durante unos segundos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, como petrificados por el frío, aunque poco viento helado azotaba ese día.

— Uh… hola – Saludó el pelirrojo, desviando la mirada a algún punto sobre el suelo. Dos sentimientos se instalaron en el pecho de Cartman, dos emociones que iniciaron una batalla campal en su corazón. Estaba feliz por escucharle. Estaba triste por recordar que alguien más le había ganado.

— Vamos – Le dijo y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando se acercó imponente y le tomó del brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – Kyle entró en pánico, forcejeando para que le soltara, aunque fue completamente en vano.

— A dar una vuelta – Explicó a regañadientes, poniendo esa cara de suprema obviedad que enfureció al judío.

— ¡Acabo de volver del jodido castigo en el gimnasio, déjame entrar a casa al menos! – Protestó volviendo a hacer fuerzas con el fin de apartarse, pero fallando en el intento. Debía admitir que aquello, más que asustado, le tenía intrigado. Oficialmente no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba al castaño y, por supuesto, él nunca había sido alguien cooperativo.

— Me importa una mierda – Murmuró Cartman, pero contrario a lo que Kyle podría esperarse, aflojó el agarre y deslizó su mano por su brazo hasta que llegó a la muñeca donde volvió a apretar.

— ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó, arrastrando un tono de voz cargado en preocupación. Y como si fuera algo evidente, dirigió su mirada hacia la casa de Cartman, tras eso, sintió que era liberado.

— Olvídalo – Musitó el castaño frunciendo el ceño, dispuesto a irse.

— ¡Espera! – Le detuvo, tomándole del brazo como lo había hecho él antes – No te vayas, vuelvo enseguida – Le dijo y algo parecido a la sorpresa se instaló en el rostro angustiado de Cartman – Hablo enserio, no te muevas.

Kyle soltó su brazo y desanduvo unos pasos antes de girarse para correr a su casa, que estaba a una más lejos de la suya. Se preguntaba si el pelirrojo lo hacía sólo por curiosidad, si en verdad le importaba, aunque sea un poco lo que estaba pasando con él. De cualquier forma, Kyle siempre había actuado así, como el buen samaritano ayudando a quien se le pusiera enfrente, a veces incluso ayudando a quien no debía con tal de recibir algo de beneficio a cambio, cosa que le había parecido inaudito al comienzo para ser alguien con principios tan arraigados, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo valeroso que podía ser el judío, haciendo las cosas indebidas del modo más elegante.

Sonrió. Casi había olvidado qué era lo que le había llevado a salir de su casa, ese era el tipo de poder que Kyle tenía sobre él, uno que le hacía anhelar seguir ideando los proyectos más enrevesados con tal de verle en acción, a su lado, manipulando y moviendo los hilos. _Cuando compartes tu sueño con alguien, ya no es egoísmo_ , pensaba. Y no. No le importaba desvivirse a partir de ese momento si era con el fin de conquistarlo. Tenerlo para él. Sólo para él.

Repentinamente le observó salir de su casa y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo, se inclinó hacia adentro para decirle algo a alguien y hasta entonces, cerró. Cartman se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino y fue capaz de escuchar a Kyle corriendo al tiempo que le gritaba que le esperara.

— ¡Hey, te dije que no te fueras sin mí! – Le reprochó, una vez estuvo a su altura, recobrando el aliento.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerle caso a un judío? – Sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada burlona.

— Porque este judío es tu amigo – Le dijo, aunque había sonado más a una pregunta. Cartman se mantuvo en silencio y aprovechó ese momento de mutismo irritante para acomodar su ushanka verde y los rizos que obstruían su visión.

— ¿Te dijeron algo? – Se aventuró a preguntar, Kyle suspiró antes de responder.

— Ya sabes cómo es mi madre – Bufó – Me gritó enfadada cuando me vio salir de nuevo.

— Aunque te grita por todo – Recordó Cartman, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Los rumores no exageraban cuando pintaban a Sheila Broflovski como la mujer más temida de todo South Park y cuando Kyle escuchaba eso solía decir que no iban mal encaminados, pero la costumbre ya le había hecho casi inmune.

— Sí, pero cuando le dije que te pasaba algo automáticamente cambió su modus operandi a uno menos mortal – Puso en blanco los ojos y tras escuchar algo que se parecía a la risa ahogada de Cartman, continuó – Así que, si pasa algo, sabes que puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa – El castaño agachó la mirada – No soy yo, son palabras de Sheila Broflovski, más te vale tenerlas en consideración.

— Pero es judía – Soltó con obviedad – ¡Ay, mierda! – Se quejó en cuanto el puño cerrado del pelirrojo aterrizó en su hombro – Malditos judíos salvajes – Musitó enfurruñado, todavía acariciando la zona en la que había sido golpeado.

Repentinamente se instaló un silencio entre ambos. Hace unos años habrían seguido discutiendo hasta que alguno corriera llorando a casa, pero esta vez Cartman no quería hacerle enfadar realmente, le necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas. Se hubiera alegrado de saber que siempre podía contar con un lugar donde dormir cuando las cosas se complicaban en su propio hogar, de no ser porque se percató de que en verdad no sabía cómo hablar con él sin hacerle daño. Todo eran comentarios hirientes en su cabeza que, por supuesto, suprimió.

– A todo esto ¿a dónde vamos? – Rompió el hielo. Cartman le miró de soslayo.

— A dar una vuelta – Repitió cansino y ante la mirada furiosa de Kyle, agregó – En bote.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres hacer en el lago a esta hora? – Preguntó contrariado.

— Pescar – Bufó el castaño.

— ¿Y la caña?

— Escondimos un par en algún lado el verano pasado ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Deben estar estropeadas por la lluvia y la nieve, Cartman – Intentó razonar.

— Pues yo quiero pescar – Se encogió de hombros sin dirigirle la mirada. Kyle resopló molesto.

— ¿Qué hay de la carnada? – Indagó, al cabo de un rato.

— Debe haber gusanos por ahí, vamos a atrapar unos cuantos.

— ¿Y si no hay gusanos?

— ¡Joder! – Gritó súbitamente. A Kyle casi le sale el corazón del pecho por la impresión – ¡Como sigas hablando sobre la pesca voy a usar tus ojos como carnada! ¿Me oyes? Ya veré qué demonios hago.

Y como si aquello fuera una terrible amenaza, el pelirrojo no dijo nada más. Eric se reprochó el haber explotado tan rápido. Las cosas definitivamente no estaban saliendo como esperaba. Continuaron caminando en completo silencio hasta que llegaron al lago de Stark. Pasaron unos minutos más buscando las cañas de pesca, fue hasta entonces que Broflovski comenzó su interminable reproche sobre lo mala que era su idea sobre pescar y que, aun si encontraban las cañas, no podrían buscar la carnada porque se estaba haciendo de noche y no serían capaces de ver nada por mucho que utilizaran las lámparas de sus teléfonos. Por supuesto que Cartman ignoró a ese Kyle que se asemejaba a una caja musical, como si le hubiesen dado cuerda y no hubiese quién tuviera la capacidad para detenerla. A menos que fuera lanzada al suelo y acabase por romperse. A lo mejor Kyle necesitaba un par de lecciones de ese tipo.

— Ya… cierra la boca – Suspiró derrotado. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos lo bastante enfurecido como para que a Cartman le diesen ganas de apretarle las mejillas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? – Bufó – Sólo dime qué te pasa.

— No me pasa nada – Masculló frunciendo el ceño, caminando con Kyle pisándole los talones hasta llegar al bote de madera.

— Sí te pasa, a mí no me engañas – Aseguró. Cartman habría querido gritarle que él era parte de todo eso que le pasaba, pero se contuvo.

— Súbete – Le dijo y Kyle se sobresaltó.

— ¿Vas a intentar ahogarme de nuevo? – Negó con la cabeza subiendo al bote de todas formas.

— Si no puedo pescar, tú vas a entretenerme – Sonrió ladino y de no ser porque la luz no llegaba intensa hasta su posición, habría visto las mejillas rojas de Kyle.

— ¿Entretenerte? – Su voz había salido aguda, lo suficiente como para delatar su nerviosismo. Observó a Cartman empujar el bote y subiéndose cuando este hubo avanzado bastante sobre la arena y el agua. Ambos se observaron un momento en el que Cartman remaba despacio para adentrarse en el lago, unos segundos a los que llegaron diversas formas de entretener a alguien como Eric Cartman a su cabeza. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Se había dejado arrastrar hasta ahí porque así lo había querido, no podía simplemente dar marcha atrás como si la presencia del castaño no significara nada para él. Porque era todo lo contrario, sin duda.

— ¿Y bien? Habla – Ordenó Eric y a cambio recibió esa expresión de completa inseguridad que le hizo rodar los ojos – No quiero hablar de mí ahora, así que hazlo tú. Podrías empezar por explicarme lo que dijo Kenny sobre que tú y Stan son novios y cuándo pensaban decírmelo.

No. El que sus palabras hubieran sonado a un reclamo en toda regla no fue accidental. De hecho, se había asegurado de hacer la entonación de voz con la que más veneno pudiera expresar, entornando los ojos, casi riéndose al final de la frase para sonar todavía más irritado. Kyle se quedó sin aliento, repentinamente se le revolvió el estómago y los escalofríos recorrieron ágiles todo su cuerpo.

— Stan y yo no somos novios – Murmuró Kyle, estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar de esa forma tan racional que le caracterizaba, aunque nunca había sido plenamente racional cuando se trataba de Cartman.

— ¿No? – Alzó una ceja, con curiosidad fingida – Kenny no tiene por qué mentir con algo como eso ¿No crees?

— No estoy diciendo que Kenny mintió – Habló Kyle, con fuerzas renovadas y Cartman estuvo a punto de flaquear ante esa mirada cargada de seguridad – Trato de decirte que sí lo fuimos.

— ¿Lo fueron? – Parpadeó sorprendido.

— Sí, como por diez horas – Explicó soltando un suspiro – Pero ya le había dicho a Kenny que Stan y yo ya no somos nada, no sé por qué…

Se detuvo. Su frase murió ahí en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que McCormick había hecho, del regalo que su rubio amigo tuvo a bien obsequiarle. Se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y tuvo que llevar una mano hacia sus labios para que le risita tonta no se le escapara, las altas posibilidades de que Eric Cartman estuviese celoso por ello le aceleraron el pulso.

— No iba a decírtelo porque no valía la pena – Atinó a decir, previniendo una retahíla de insultos por haberse quedado a medias. Llevó una mano hacia el cabello que salía de su gorro, intentando disimular su nerviosismo – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Soltó divertido y Cartman frunció el ceño todavía más.

— Sí, joder – Resopló fastidiado – Hasta yo sé que Stan no es un buen partido.

— ¿No lo es? – Kyle alzó una ceja y reposó su barbilla sobre sus manos, con sus codos sobre las rodillas – Wendy parecía estar feliz con él.

— No, Wendy no es feliz con nadie – Sentenció, dejando los remos sobre el bote – ¿Es que el beso que le diste te dejó atontado?

— No, idiota, yo no quiero a Stan – Negó con la cabeza tan efusivamente que Cartman no tuvo más remedio que creerle. Eso y volver a tener fe en la esperanza – Sólo tuve curiosidad.

— ¿Curiosidad? – Exclamó ofuscado – ¿Qué mosca te picó?

— Ninguna, es algo normal – Intentó explicar con la más calmada de las voces o al menos una lo suficientemente baja para que no contara como un grito.

— ¿Pero por qué Stan de todas las jodidas personas? – La desesperación era notoria en su voz. Kyle habría querido replicar diciéndole que no sólo había sido con Stan, que a Kenny también podía añadirlo a la lista, pero suprimió aquella frase en el momento en que se proyectó en su cabeza.

— Yo no le veo el problema – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Acaso querías que fuera curioso contigo?

Lo había dicho. Como si los latidos fuertes de su corazón fueran algún tipo de inyección de adrenalina. Y Cartman se levantó, repentinamente olvidando que estaban sobre un bote de madera y balanceándose al tiempo en que Kyle se sostenía de los bordes, pero mantuvo el equilibro durante los segundos que duró observándole completamente furioso.

¿Qué tipo de insolencia era aquella? ¿Que podía ser curioso con él? Aquello estaba sobrepasando su límite de entendimiento y de las cosas que podía soportar, que no eran muchas.

— Cartman, siéntate – Exigió entrando en pánico.

— ¡Judío estúpido, te odio! – Gritó apretando los puños, sintiéndose Eric Cartman nuevamente, porque sí, durante esos segundos le odió con la fuerza de mil ejércitos.

Y Kyle se levantó también, vencido por la necesidad de obligarle a retractarse a golpes y el pequeño bote se balanceó con potencia, salpicando agua por todas partes. Cartman quiso hacer algo para evitar su caída, cuando sucumbió al primitivo impulso de empujarlo y Kyle intentó sostenerse de algún lado. Se contuvo. No quería mojarse. Porque tomarle la mano a ese pelirrojo que perdía el equilibrio y caía al agua, significaba que también se mojaría.

— Mierda – Exclamó, con el pánico agolpándose inesperadamente en su pecho e inclinándose sobre el borde del bote hasta que observó al pelirrojo emerger a la superficie.

— ¡Está fría! – Dijo a penas. Tosiendo excesivamente y tratando de mantenerse a flote.

Cartman estiró ambas manos para tomarle del brazo y que dejara de chapotear. No sin esfuerzo logró sostener a Kyle de su chaqueta para ponerlo a salvo en la seguridad del pequeño bote de madera. Todavía sin haberse recuperado del susto, Broflovski volvió a inclinarse para rescatar el ushanka verde que había volado por los aires en cuanto cayó al agua. Cartman le observó, sin saber qué decir exactamente, apreciando con detenimiento los rizos escarlatas que se habían vuelto más oscuros y le llegaban a los hombros. Volvió en sí mismo cuando escuchó el inconfundible ruido de dientes tiritando. Kyle se abrazaba a sí mismo encogiéndose todo lo que podía para entrar en calor, anegado en temblores. El castaño remó a toda velocidad hasta la orilla y se bajó de un salto para arrastrar el bote y que quedase encajado sobre la arena. Se acercó al pelirrojo para tomarle del brazo y ayudarle a bajar.

— ¿Por qué… me empujaste? – Atinó a decir y Cartman se sorprendió de que todavía guardara fuerzas para enfadarse con él.

No dijo nada. La imagen de Kyle temblando desmedidamente, con los labios morados por el frío, sin ser capaz de acallar sus propios jadeos y de respirar correctamente, le hizo sentirse tortuosamente culpable. Suspiró quitándose sus propios guantes y metiéndolos en sus bolsillos. Se acercó a él para quitarle el gorro de las manos y tirarlo al suelo, Kyle iba a replicar, pero se contuvo al sentir las manos de Cartman sobre su pecho, sus dedos desabrochando cada botón con movimientos ágiles.

— ¿Qué… qué estás…?

— El agua del lago está muy fría en esta época del año – Interrumpió. El pelirrojo cooperó en deshacerse de su propio abrigo, de esa forma tan torpe y débil que le pareció lamentable – No podrás llegar a casa si te desmayas por el frío.

Kyle asintió, sin ser capaz de hablar más. Cartman exigió que se quitara la camiseta que llevaba por debajo de su abrigo naranja y, mientras se ocupaba de hacer eso, el castaño se quitó su propio abrigo, quedando solamente en una camisa negra con el estampado de alguna banda famosa y también se deshizo de su gorrito celeste. A Kyle se le erizó la piel en cuanto se hubo despojado de toda su ropa húmeda, permaneciendo semidesnudo durante unos segundos. Cartman había sido rápido para envolverle con su abrigo rojo, sabía que también terminaría mojado, pero era mejor a que anduviera con la ropa completamente empapada de agua. También le extendió sus guantes y colocó su gorro sobre la cabeza de cabellos rizados.

Se sintió enrojecer repentinamente al observar a Kyle con su propia vestimenta y darse que cuenta de que no cabía en ellas aun si éste ganara músculos.

— Gra-Gracias – Balbuceó, no se encontraba capaz de ver a Cartman a los ojos. Inesperadamente se sintió cálido y se sorprendió al verse envuelto en los brazos fuertes del castaño. Sus manos frotaban sus brazos y su espalda, procurando hacerle entrar en calor, con sus labios demasiado cerca de su oreja como para pensar con claridad. Permitió que su frente cayera sobre el hombro del otro, vencido por la sensación de mareo y calidez embriagante.

Quizás estaba enfadado antes, a lo mejor algo le hizo enfurecer, pero ya no lo recordaba. La vida se trataba de un estira y afloja constante, sólo por eso accedió a perdonarle su egoísmo cuando dejó que cayera al agua sin miramientos y porque en ese momento no existía nada que no fueran los brazos de Cartman alrededor de su cuerpo.

 **Capítulo 16. Velada bajo techo judío.**


	16. Velada bajo techo judío

_Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Capítulo 16. Velada bajo techo judío.**

Odiaba volver a casa tarde, bien entrada la noche cuando casi todo el pueblo estaba sumido en penumbras y en los brazos de Morfeo, lo odiaba porque nunca se había sentido seguro dentro de las cuatro paredes de su propio hogar a esas horas de la noche.

Aun recordaba a su madre cantándole canciones de cuna para hacerle dormir hace algunos años y ella acostumbraba a quedarse a su lado hasta que caía profundamente dormido y entonces, cuando despertaba porque la luz se volvía más intensa a través de las cortinas, podía escuchar a su madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Diez años acostumbrado a la presencia de su madre antes de dormir, diez años en los que ese parecía ser el ritual más importante del día, el más sagrado. Y nada habría cambiado hasta ese día de tormentoso invierno en que se despertó súbitamente por el estruendo de un rayo, el viento soplaba con fuerza y tuvo miedo de quedarse en su cama, las sábanas ya no parecían ser suficiente escudo, el frío se colaba por la tela gruesa y calaba en sus huesos, en su imaginación infantil creyó posible que su casa se desprendería de sus cimientos y que quedaría a la intemperie bajo una tormenta eléctrica con inexistentes ganas de acabar. Así que pensó en refugiarse con su madre, porque ella había sido la respuesta para casi todo desde que tenía memoria. Todavía con el miedo agolpándose en su pecho y poniendo a prueba toda su valentía, bajó de su cama y se encaminó a la habitación de su madre, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo oscuro, con inmensas ganas de llorar cada vez que se escuchaban las ramas de los árboles golpear el tejado.

Diez años buscando protección en la mujer que le dio la vida. Diez años bajo la idea de que ella estaría allí cuando más la necesitara, porque había estado a su lado aun cuando no lo había pedido. Diez largos años y su madre no estaba ahí aquella noche de tormenta eléctrica. Ni en el cuarto de baño, ni en el salón, ni en la cocina. Incluso se había armado de valor para deslizar la puerta doble que daba al patio y lo único que recordaba era el agua golpeándole la cara, mojando su pijama favorito y el piso de madera. Y su madre tampoco estaba ahí.

Odiaba llegar tarde a casa, a la hora en la que se supone que debía estar dormido y su madre aprovechaba ese momento para salir a continuar con su trabajo. Aborrecía las noches porque le recordaba de esa forma tan silenciosa, pero certera, que su madre probablemente estaría afuera, con quién sabe quién, haciendo quién sabe qué, inyectándose o bebiendo algo indebido.

Porque aquella vez había llorado frente a la puerta principal rogando para que ella volviera y le ayudara a vencer el miedo, había llorado hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, ojalá hubiera ganado la batalla contra la inseguridad una vez más y se hubiera ido de nuevo a su habitación. Porque entonces tuvo esa conversación extraña con su madre cuando hubo amanecido, que era valiente porque llevaba años quedándose solo en casa durante la noche, que era necesario porque sólo de esa forma conseguiría dinero para la comida y los juguetes que tanto deseaba. Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de las ojeras, del rostro cansado, del cuerpo delgado, del aliento extraño y los ojos enrojecidos, de los engaños, de su aparente interés, del motivo por el que solía decirle que sí a todo lo que pedía por malo o costoso que fuera. Sólo entonces entendió que era esa su forma de amarle y de redimirse por hacerlo, por no pedir ayuda, por viciarse a algo que no era su propio hijo. Convenciéndole de vivir bajo ese tipo de egoísmo sano, que lo merecía todo porque no era culpa suya, así que haría hasta lo impensable con tal de cumplir hasta el último de sus caprichos, con tal de que le perdonara por haberle dejado solo aquella noche, y después por las llegadas tardías, por haberle hecho la comida a deshoras, por beber cuando él estaba a su alrededor, por llevar a gente extraña a casa, por no ser capaz de levantarse por lo drogada que estaba.

Recordaba haberle perdonado por todo. Era él quien no se perdonaba el haber sucumbido ante el temor aquella noche, por haberse vuelto consciente de lo que estaba pasando, porque entonces su madre había dejado de ser discreta, había permitido que lo supiera todo, porque confiaba en él, porque estaba grande y podía entenderlo, porque era Eric Cartman, su valiente hijo que había pasado las noches solo en casa, aunque no lo supiera.

/o/o/

Kyle ya no era capaz de caminar correctamente. Cartman había intentado hacerle entrar en calor lo mejor que pudo, llevándole de la mano para guiar el camino, pero Broflovski había dejado de hablar, tan sólo respiraba con fuerza, intentando con fuerzas nulas seguirle el paso y el clima helado de South Park definitivamente no era su aliado.

— Entremos a mi casa – Le había dicho y no se lo pensaron dos veces cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta. Kyle podía sentir el calor volviendo a su cuerpo, estando a salvo en la calidez del hogar del castaño.

— Mamá se enfadará conmigo – Sonrió divertido, observando a Cartman que dejaba las llaves sobre el buró y la ropa mojada en una silla. Se sintió extraño cuando habló por primera vez después de varios minutos en los que solamente castañeaban sus dientes.

— Voy a ir contigo – Dijo deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras que había estado a punto de subir.

— Bueno, eso le daría más credibilidad a mi declaración – Se encogió de hombros – No creo que le haga mucha gracia verme llegar con tu ropa puesta.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? – Frunció el ceño enfurruñado. Kyle le observó sorprendido.

— No hay nada de malo – Balbuceó – Pero sería extraño explicar lo que pasó si no estás para confirmarlo.

— Voy por un abrigo para mí, entonces – Asintió con la cabeza, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Kyle suspiró varias veces, frotando sus propias manos sobre su cuerpo para quitarse la sensación de frío prolongado. Alguna vez había fantaseado con usar la ropa de Cartman como cualquier pareja haría después de una noche de amor desenfrenado, pero no contaba con que lo haría tan rápido y no precisamente por haberse entregado a él. Escuchaba los pesados pasos del castaño en el piso de arriba, el ruido del armario al cerrarse, una puerta cerrándose con premeditada delicadeza y un par de susurros de la Señora Cartman. Podía jurar que se encontraban en el baño por el recorrido que Eric había hecho desde que subió al piso de arriba. Sintió la preocupación aglomerarse en su cuerpo, algo había pasado hace algunas horas dentro de esa casa y Cartman no había querido decirle. Si su intuición no le fallaba y los años de amistad con el castaño tampoco, debió haber sido algo bastante grave, lo suficiente para que él saliera de su casa y le arrastrara a un paseo sin sentido.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras y las subió en cuanto los murmullos se convirtieron en voces audibles, en arcadas y el sonido de algún líquido cayendo al retrete. Cartman estaba en el cuarto de baño, inclinado hacia su madre que yacía sobre el suelo, con su cuerpo sobre el inodoro para vomitar expresamente ahí dentro y fallar lo menos posible. Se acercó a ellos, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Eric cuando estuvo a su lado.

— No te vayas, no te vayas – Repetía su madre incansable, inclinándose para volver a vomitar – No me dejes, cielito, por favor.

Estaba delgada, pálida como si estuviera a punto de morir, semidesnuda, reclinando su cuerpo sobre el retrete, llenándose las manos con sus propios deshechos. Kyle ya había sido testigo de una imagen como esa varias veces en el pasado, cuando Cartman había llegado a su casa a mitad de la noche gritando para que sus padres le ayudaran a que su madre despertara. Varias veces había visto una ambulancia frente a la puerta y al castaño echo un manojo de nervios porque de nuevo tendrían que hacerle un lavado de estómago a su madre. Pero nunca le había visto llorar, aun cuando había creído imposible que soportara el llanto.

— Mis padres vendrán a ayudarle – La voz de Kyle había sonado amable, casi como un consuelo. Deslizó su mano enguantada por el brazo de Cartman hasta que llegó a su mano y la sostuvo, sacudiéndole para que reaccionara y dejase de mirarla.

— No, no, por favor – Sollozaba Liane, incapaz de levantar la cabeza sin marearse en el intento.

— Vendrán enseguida – Atinó a decir, sintiéndose repentinamente asustado por el nulo esfuerzo del castaño en decir algo. Se sorprendió de encontrarse a sí mismo temblando de nuevo, como si hubiera caído al lago por segunda vez y sus pantalones empapados no ayudaban a disminuir aquella sensación.

— Vámonos – Murmuró Cartman tras unos segundos de completo mutismo.

Apretó la mano de Kyle y algo parecido a la valentía llegó a su pecho. Ni siquiera había dado dos pasos cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo e inesperadamente escuchó un pequeño grito ahogado del pelirrojo, impresionado, se giró para evaluar la situación. Su madre había sido ágil cuando tomó a Kyle de la muñeca, impidiendo que se moviera.

— ¡Mamá! – Protestó, a duras penas suprimiendo el impulso de empujarla lejos del judío.

— ¡No se lo lleven, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! – Gritaba Liane, presionando la muñeca ajena con evidente fuerza. Kyle no fue capaz de reprimir una mueca de dolor y vencido por el pánico, forcejeó para liberarse del agarre.

— ¡Volveré sólo si te compones! – Gruñó el castaño, inclinándose para sostenerla de los hombros y alejarla del pelirrojo.

Kyle aguantó su mano sobre su pecho en cuanto se sintió liberado. Sabía a lo que refería la Señora Cartman cuando le rogaba que no se llevaran a su hijo. Ella no estaba delirando, viendo personas donde no las había, escuchando voces o teniendo alucinaciones por el efecto de las drogas, ella era consciente de quién tenía al frente. Y es que su padre había amenazado en varias ocasiones demandarla por consumo de drogas o por descuidar a su hijo, echándole en cara que era un abogado y que más le valía rehabilitarse si no quería llevar el caso a juicio. Por supuesto que Eric le había suplicado que hablara con su padre para que este no hiciera nada y Kyle había tenido que razonar con el adulto a favor de la tranquilidad de su amigo. Pero después de tanto tiempo y sin ver ninguna mejoría, dudaba mucho que sus intervenciones pudieran servir de algo.

¿Quién se cree para arrebatarme mi única familia? Le había dicho Cartman alguna vez y no le había vuelto a hablar hasta mucho después. Y tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar, que Cartman le odiara porque su padre, un judío, arruinara su vida.

Como si las palabras del castaño tuvieran algún tipo de poder escondido en ellas, Liane se tranquilizó y se alejó de ambos hasta que llegó al baño de nuevo y se reclinó ahí, llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sintió la mano de Cartman presionando la suya dispuesto a irse, liderando el camino con paso firme.

— ¡Por Moisés, Kyle! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Estalló Sheila Broflovski, casi saltando del sofá en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta. Su padre solamente había levantado la mirada de su teléfono.

— Mamá, la Señora Cartman se encuentra mal – Explicó a toda velocidad, antes de que su madre hablara primero. Lo hizo así para evitar algún tipo de sermón y que actuara con rapidez.

Los ojos se Sheila repararon de pronto en el castaño que había entrado con su hijo, que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y apretaba los labios con incuestionable retraimiento, hasta entonces observó las manos entrelazadas y la notoria preocupación en el rostro de Kyle.

— Dios mío – Exclamó, llevando sus manos al pecho, poniendo una cara de haberlo entendido todo – Eric, cariño, quédate a dormir aquí esta noche – Le dijo sonriendo.

— Gracias – Murmuró Cartman, sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Esa mujer de nuevo – Soltó Gerald fastidiado, levantándose y tomando las llaves de la casa.

— Papá – Reprendió Kyle y casi se pone a lloriquear como niño pequeño cuando sintió que Cartman le soltaba la mano. Odió, durante unos cuantos segundos, a su padre. Quiso decirle lo inoportuno que estaba siendo, pero se contuvo.

— La cena está en el horno, Kyle – Dijo Sheila al tiempo en que tomaba su gabardina y se la ponía, con Gerald haciendo lo mismo – Ike ya está en su habitación dormido, llámame si necesitan algo.

— De acuerdo – Asintió, recibiendo una última sonrisa antes de ver a sus padres cerrar la puerta tras sus espaldas. Intentó atrapar la mirada del castaño una vez estuvieron sumidos en silencio, pero ésta permanecía perdida en algún punto del piso de madera – ¿Tienes hambre?

— No – Respondió tajante.

— No te creo – Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Eric encogió los hombros y se mantuvo en esa posición durante cruentos segundos hasta que los bajó acompañado de un suspiro – Ella estará bien – Se atrevió a decir, esperando acertar y que él le dirigiera la mirada, aunque sea.

— No puedes saber algo como eso, imbécil – La mirada que le envió fue incisiva – Empeora cada día, yo no diría algo tan imprudente ahora.

— Lo siento – Se apresuró en decir, avergonzado y bajando la mirada. Sintiendo una opresión en el corazón porque aquella renuencia no se la esperaba.

Cartman chasqueó la lengua. Se amonestó a sí mismo por haber dejado salir aquellas palabras de su garganta. No quería hacerle sentir mal, no había sido su intención y maldijo su no tan grata habilidad de estropear las cosas. Se apartó y caminó hacia las escaleras, como hechizado por sus propios impulsos.

— ¿A dónde vas? – Indagó el pelirrojo, pisándole los talones a Cartman quien ya había subido al segundo piso y automáticamente se dirigía hacia su recámara – ¡Oye! – Se quejó, respingando cuando el castaño cerró la puerta en sus narices, como si fuera su propia casa – Cartman – Llamó, abriendo la puerta y adentrándose a la habitación que yacía a oscuras.

— Voy a dormir ya, así que haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes – Advirtió, sentándose en la cama y quitándose los zapatos.

— ¿Quién te has creído, culón? – Soltó indignado.

— Kyle, hablo enserio – Suspiró.

— Y yo también – Aseguró, acercándose a él – ¿Dónde crees que voy a dormir?

— En el suelo – Se encogió de hombros al tiempo en que se levantaba para quitarse el abrigo.

— Cartman – Insistió, llamando la atención del aludido que le miró exhausto – Sé que te sientes mal, pero…

— Si lo sabes, déjame solo – Interrumpió, alzando la voz.

— Estar solo es lo que menos necesitas ahora, idiota – Razonó. Sonrió ligeramente, conteniendo el creciente deseo de arrojarse sobre él y arrullarle con palabras de consuelo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo que necesito ahora, Señor Entrometido? – Preguntó con cinismo, poniendo una sonrisa descarada en el rostro que a Kyle se le antojó atractiva.

Y no pudo contenerse más. Todos sus años dominando el arte de permanecer impasible ante sus impulsos carnales arrojados a la basura en cuanto se abalanzó sobre Cartman para abrazarle. Le sujetó con fuerza impidiendo su huida aun cuando le sintió tensarse, le presionó contra su cuerpo que todavía permanecía frío, deseando que aquel gesto se prolongara lo suficiente. Que valiera la pena.

— ¿Qué mierdas haces? – Preguntó el castaño, su voz había sonado amortiguada por el hombro del pelirrojo que era tan sólo unos centímetros más alto que él. Algo atravesó su pecho y no supo cómo nombrar aquella nueva sensación hasta que sintió sus ojos humedecerse con lágrimas.

— Sentí frío de repente – Se excusó Kyle, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.

— Te estás aprovechando de mí – Murmuró con fingido hastío. No iba a moverse un centímetro si era con el fin de extender el tiempo entre sus brazos.

— Aguafiestas – Musitó enfurruñado.

Lanzó un leve suspiro antes de apartarse, agradeciendo el que no hubiera estallado en improperios y gritos por haber hecho algo como eso. Haberle abrazado durante un mísero minuto, batiendo records anteriores, habría sido suficiente ganancia, pero no fue capaz de reprimir un chillido y el calor en sus mejillas cuando sintió que era abrazado otra vez.

Cartman unió sus cuerpos nuevamente, con urgencia, con demandante desesperación, pegándose al pelirrojo todo lo que podía y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Y en ese momento esperaba todo, un golpe, un empujón, incluso gritos y patadas con tal de que se alejara, cualquier cosa menos ser correspondido. Y sintió como si fuera a llorar, porque no supo si le había abrazado de vuelta porque así lo quería o sólo porque la situación y el peso por lo que le pasó a su madre ameritaba que fuera un poco más condescendiente.

Kyle habría suspirado y reído como una chica enamorada, le habría guiado hasta la cama para consolarle ahí, pero no quería malinterpretar las intenciones de Cartman. _Sólo ha cedido por lo de su madre_ , se repetía a sí mismo. Invirtiendo las pocas luces que le quedaban para reprimir los impulsos, las ganas y los deseos. El que Eric Cartman le sostuviera de la cintura, apretándole con fuerza agradable, lo estaba volviendo loco. Había dejado de sentir frío. En verdad creía que sería incapaz de sentir frío de nuevo. Calor era la única sensación que existía, un repiqueteo doloroso en el corazón y el antojo insaciable de quedarse entre sus brazos por el resto de su vida.

Por primera vez, Cartman se había sentido completamente capaz de apoderarse de Kyle. Y, por primera vez desde aquella tormenta eléctrica de cuando tenía diez años, sintió que la noche no era tan mala después de todo.

 **Capítulo 17. Todo sigue igual.**


	17. Todo sigue igual

_Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Capítulo 17. Todo sigue igual.**

Se levantó lentamente, procurando ser lo más natural posible al moverse hacia él. Dos brazos abiertos le dieron la bienvenida como percatándose de sus intenciones, permitiendo que se aproximara hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron. Craig estaba sentado sobre una mesa con las piernas a los costados de Tweek y el rubio había descansado sus manos sobre la cintura del moreno, presionando ligeramente para acercarle todavía más, su pelvis rozando su abdomen. Una ligera risa se escapó de los labios de Craig y se inclinó hacia Tweek para besarle. Un beso. Dos. Besos lentos sobre mejillas enrojecidas por el clima frío, sobre la frente despejada, sobre los labios pálidos y se permitió jadear sobre ellos, de esa forma provocativa que volvía loco al rubio, que le inducía a abrir la boca con urgencia, para recibir besos más profundos y menos torpes, consintiendo que el moreno introdujera su lengua para jugar con la propia, de aquella forma tan excitante que lo estimulaba a niveles insospechados. Hace unos años se habría negado a besarle en la escuela, repitiendo incansable las consecuencias, la vergüenza que le provocaba. El tiempo había pasado y Craig había sido paciente, accediendo a besarle únicamente en la intimidad de su hogar, pero ambos habían crecido también y entonces llegó la soltura, la necesidad de besarse sin importar la hora o el lugar, los estímulos se volvieron fuertes y, con ello, los deseos de experimentar, de descubrir el cuerpo ajeno, de añadir más placeres a la lista. Por eso Tweek consintió que Craig le besara de aquella forma tan arrebatada, tan necesitada y sugerente que le erizaba la piel. Porque habían caminado hasta la parte oeste de la escuela, hacia ese lugar que solía permanecer abandonado por los alumnos, a pesar de tener mesas donde quedarse a pasar el rato. Porque habían aprovechado precisamente ese día, saltándose la clase de esa hora, expresamente para besarse.

— Chicos, vámonos – Suplicó Stan, agachado bajo una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar que tenía vistas hacia el pequeño espectáculo que Tweek y Craig estaban montando.

— No podemos irnos – Murmuró Kyle, a su lado.

— Cierto – Secundó Kenny – Tenemos que cumplir con nuestro castigo – Recordó, inclinándose hasta que fue capaz de ver a Marsh a través de los rizos escarlata, y para respaldar sus palabras, señaló las escobas que estaban en el suelo a unos metros lejos de ellos. Stan resopló desesperado – Además, no es culpa nuestra que hayan venido a darse el lote.

— Pero nosotros vinimos después – Mencionó Kyle, todavía sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de la pareja.

— No somos pervertidos – Se alteró Stan.

— Sólo por curiosidad – Dijo Kenny devolviendo su vista al frente, ignorando lo afectado que parecía estar el pelinegro – Y es sólo curiosidad – Reiteró – ¿Alguien más se fijó en los pantalones nuevos de Craig?

— Tú también los viste – Dijo Kyle boquiabierto, girando la cabeza, tan rápido que le dolió por unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? – Bufó el rubio – Con lo bien que se le marca el culo.

— Creí que había sido el único – Murmuró.

— ¿Por qué se fijan en el trasero de los chicos? – Preguntó Stan aturdido.

— Algunos chicos tienen el culo firme como tablas – Explicó Kenny y Stan habría querido que una bacteria entrara por su torrente sanguíneo y le matara ahí mismo – Y cuando los tocas es satisfactorio. Como cuando le buscas el trasero a una chica, las prostitutas suelen tenerlo flácido como la mantequilla y si lo tuyo es el sadismo, pues mejor, pero el culo de un chico debe ser tratado como tu bien más preciado.

— Para – Advirtió Stan, enrojecido hasta las orejas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Kenny? – Sonrió Kyle – ¿Ya le has tocado el trasero a un chico?

— ¡Kyle! – Reprendió el pelinegro.

— Baja la voz – Le regañó Kyle de vuelta, llevando el dedo índice hasta sus labios.

— Hubo una vez – Rememoró Kenny entornando los ojos y Stan suspiró de pura impotencia – No teníamos dinero para la medicina de Karen, así que le dije al primer tío que vi por la calle que dejaría que me tocara el culo si me daba diez dólares.

— Dios mío, Kenny.

— ¿Eso no cuenta como prostitución? – Soltó Stan perturbado.

— Calla, se pone mejor – Hizo aspavientos con la mano – Resulta que era un cabrón depravado y accedió a la primera, pero cuando me di la vuelta para que lo hiciera, me dijo que me daba veinte si me daba el lote con él y cincuenta si se la chupaba.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? – Preguntó Kyle poco convencido de sus propias palabras.

— Se la chupé, claro – Se encogió de hombros y Stan se llevó las manos a la cabeza – El caso es que aproveché para tocarlo. Tenía un trasero magnífico, pero sólo me dio veinte al final.

— Por favor, basta – Musitó el pelinegro.

— De acuerdo, volvamos al tema – Bufó, dirigiendo la mirada a la pareja que en ese momento sólo hablaba – ¿Crees que lo de Craig haya sido una provocación?

— ¿Por qué _ese_ tema? – Dijo Stan, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Para seducir a Tweek? – Kyle torció el gesto y el pelinegro puso ese rostro de indignación que casi hace reír a Kenny.

— O a ti – Sugirió – Quizá intenta seducirte ahora que sabe que eres bisexual. Una vez les propuse un trío, pero me Craig me mandó a la mierda.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? – Respingó Kyle agitado.

— Estamos hablando de Tweek y Craig – Recordó Stan que, ya puestos en el asunto, iba a dar su opinión – Son la representación perfecta de fidelidad.

— ¿Y qué? Puede que ahora quieran experimentar cosas nuevas – Se cruzó de brazos – Me rechazaron a mí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Kyle encaja bien con ellos, además, sé que lo estás deseando.

— Kenny, no – Se alteró el aludido, con el nerviosismo visible en sus mejillas. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había dicho Craig sobre sus impedimentos por avanzar a tercera base, era impensable que quisieran "experimentar cosas nuevas", pero Kenny no lo sabía. Podrían hacerlo, pero no con él y tampoco gustaba de fantasear con ese tipo de cosas cuando el simple gesto de haber abrazado a Eric Cartman le había desquiciado al punto de dejar volar toda su imaginación por el resto de su vida, o hasta que el destino le concediera el placer de ver al castaño aceptar sus sentimientos. El rubio sonrió.

— Ya lo pillo – Chasqueó los dedos – Te avergüenza decirlo porque Stan está aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es eso!

— ¿Estás ocultándome algo? – Siseó Stan y Kyle se giró hacia él observándole con ojos desorbitados.

— Amigo…

— Vamos, entiende mi postura. Desde hace unos días siento como si no quieres decirme algo. Eres mi mejor amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea.

— No… no estoy ocultando nada – Masculló Kyle, sin ser capaz de evitar el calor en las mejillas. Por supuesto que iba a decirle todo lo que sentía por la persona que le gustaba, algo como ocultárselo nunca había sido considerado, pero de alguna forma no se sentía completamente listo para enfrentar su reacción. Kenny, siendo todo lo liberal que pueda ser, no se había tomado precisamente a bien el que gustara de Cartman. No descartaba nada cuando se trataba de lo que pudiera pasar si su _súper mejor amigo_ se enterara.

— Algún día tienes que decirle – Murmuró Kenny entre risas y Kyle sintió el suficiente coraje como para golpearlo.

— ¡Sí estás ocultando algo! – Estalló el pelinegro. Kenny iba a hacer amagos de silenciarle, pero otro chillido histérico le interrumpió.

— ¡Vete al carajo, Stan! – La voz de Broflovski había sonado fuerte, quizá demasiado, porque Kenny atisbó a Craig y a Tweek acercándose a pasos firmes y apresurados. El pelirrojo se levantó, rápido como el viento, asegurándose de ser retenido lo menos posible y abandonó el lugar.

— Mierda, se ha enfadado bien – Dijo Kenny, levantándose seguido de Stan, con la no tan agradable sensación del grito del judío aun repiqueteando en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué mierdas hacen? – Escupió Craig fastidiado, siendo testigo del momento en que Marsh estaba dispuesto a ir tras el pelirrojo, pero fue detenido por Kenny.

— Stan – La había dicho, sosteniéndole del brazo para impedir sus movimientos, pero este le dirigió una mirada suplicante y, si no le conociera, le habría dicho que dejara en paz a Kyle, que ya se le pasaría y que no fuera tras él, pero ese no era el caso – De acuerdo, ve por él.

Observó a Stan yéndose con el andar más lento de lo que podría esperarse para ser alguien preocupado por su mejor amigo, pero Kenny decidió ser condescendiente por esa vez. Y ahí estaba Craig, en cuanto se dio la vuelta, midiéndole con la mirada y Tweek a su lado sin saber exactamente qué hacer, temblando ocasionalmente y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Sonrió.

— No le diré nada a nadie si me ayudan a cumplir el castigo – Le dijo de esa forma tan cínica que hizo resoplar al moreno.

— ¿Así que por eso estaban aquí, huh? Por un castigo – Alzó una ceja.

— Te ayudaremos – Se apresuró Tweek, repentinamente mirándole a los ojos.

— Aunque no creo que digas nada a nadie – Murmuró Craig – Sueles ser muy discreto.

Kenny rio encogiéndose de hombros y suspiró en cuanto sintió las miradas expectantes de ambos chicos sobre él. Había algunas cosas a las que McCormick no podía decir que no, una de ellas siempre venía acompañada de los ojos suplicantes de Tweek.

— No, no diré nada – Dijo inclinándose para recoger las escobas del piso – Pero sigo necesitando ayuda.

Y antes de que pudiera suplicar una vez más, ya estaban limpiando todos juntos. Aquello no era precisamente el trío que se hubiera esperado, pero si Kenny sabía algo con seguridad, era que la presencia de aquel par de chicos le tranquilizaba.

/o/o/

Caminaba por el corredor vacío de la escuela, arrastrando los pies, con la mochila casi por los suelos, con el andar aburrido de alguien fastidiado por algo. Se detuvo en una hilera de casilleros, abrió el que le pertenecía y metió sus libros ahí, suspiró agobiado, no tenía verdaderas ganas de llegar a clases, escuchar a sus profesores o hablar con sus amigos. Por una vez quería dejar de ser persona, pasar desapercibido e irse por ahí a pensar, ni siquiera a pensar, quedarse en algún lugar lejos y sólo existir.

Cerró el casillero lanzando otro suspiro, esta vez más largo, más fastidiado. Se giró, dispuesto a retomar su camino, pero a su lado estaba Kyle, escudriñándole con esos grandes ojos verdes que le quitaban el aliento, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, pero ni siquiera se sorprendió, ni respingó por la inesperada presencia del judío, tan sólo se preguntaba cómo era que no le había visto, ni había escuchado sus pasos ¿Tan desatento de todo su alrededor estaba? Y se quedó ahí, observándole lo que duró Kyle en enderezarse un poco.

— Creí que no vendrías – Le dijo, carraspeando la garganta y apoyando su hombro sobre los casilleros. Cartman se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo nada que hacer en casa – Se excusó, con voz suave. Kyle estuvo a punto de decirle que no le creía, que debió haber aceptado el permiso para faltar a clases como siempre había hecho, pero se contuvo.

— ¿Tu madre está bien? – Se aventuró y el castaño le devolvió una risa.

— ¿Alguna vez lo estuvo? – Bufó y ante la mirada inquieta del pelirrojo, añadió – Está en casa.

 _Así que ya no dormirás en la mía_ , habría querido decir. Tras haberse abrazado, no conversaron más. Kyle había bajado a cenar y Cartman le había asegurado que no tenía nada de hambre y que ni se le ocurriera subirle un plato de comida. Habían dormido juntos, dándose la espalda y el pelirrojo no pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño, así que se había girado para verle respirar, sus hombros moviéndose acompasados, sin moverse un solo centímetro y dándose cuenta que Cartman dormía en una sola posición.

Sus padres habían llegado bien entrada la noche, así que, a la mañana siguiente, cuando hubieron desayunado, llevaron a Eric al hospital y Kyle no le había visto desde entonces.

— Si faltaste al primer periodo, debiste haber faltado a los demás – Musitó poniendo en blanco los ojos. Cartman frunció el ceño.

— Cállate, judío, hago lo que quiero – Le dijo y hasta entonces, se dio cuenta – ¿Tú qué haces afuera?

— Oh – Parpadeó sorprendido, como si hubiese olvidado lo que hacía ahí por un momento – Nos castigaron – Cartman alzó una ceja – Hubo un altercado interesante durante clase de biología, así que nos sacaron del salón.

— ¡Kyle! – Stan apareció por una esquina del pasillo, gritando en el momento en que divisó al pelirrojo. Se acercó a ambos, siendo recibido por el rostro impasible de Cartman y las cejas bien juntitas de Broflovski.

— ¿Qué quieres, Stan? – Preguntó cansino.

— ¿Sigues enfadado?

— No – Suspiró, mintiendo deliberadamente y se sintió aliviado al ver el rostro convencido del pelinegro. De no haberlo hecho, habría tenido a Stan insistiéndole por ser tan dramático y en verdad no le hacía mucha ilusión que Eric se enterara de su pequeña discusión.

— ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó de pronto, pero no le dio tiempo a responder. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al castaño, repentinamente dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí – ¿Tú por qué vienes hasta ahora?

— Mamá – Suspiró con hastío y esa era la única respuesta que Stan necesitaba.

También era la única respuesta que Kyle necesitaba. Una que le confirmaba lo destrozado que estaba, el cansancio era visible bajo sus párpados, el sutil cambio en su tono de voz se lo decía, que Cartman estaba dispuesto a cargar con todo. Pero él no iba a permitirlo.

 **Capítulo 18. Un nosotros sin nombre.**


	18. Un nosotros sin nombre

_Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Capítulo 18. Un nosotros sin nombre.**

— ¿Vamos a jugar esto de nuevo? – Se quejó Kenny al tiempo en que destapaba una lata de soda y la ponía en el piso, donde estaban todos sentados, a excepción de Cartman que estaba desparramado en su propia cama, comiendo dulces.

— Díselo al hippie – Murmuró el castaño, metiéndose un par de dulces a la boca y alzando su teléfono para revisarlo. Kenny se giró para ver a Stan.

— Ya les dije que mi mamá no me dejó traer otros juegos – Suspiró agobiado, poniendo el mando entre sus manos.

— ¿Soy yo o tu madre está prohibiéndote muchas cosas últimamente? – Indagó Kyle, sentado al lado de Kenny, inclinándose para ser capaz de ver al pelinegro – ¿Te han castigado o algo?

— ¿Qué? No – Bufó – No lo sé.

— Qué idiota – Se burló el castaño, seguido de una risilla por parte del pelirrojo.

— Empiezo a pensar que no quieres jugar conmigo – Soltó Stan enfurruñado estirando el brazo para mostrarle el dedo medio a Kyle y el rubio estalló en risas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Stan! – Aseguró Broflovski lazándose a sus brazos con movimientos torpes, intentando esquivar el cuerpo de Kenny, aunque en vano.

— ¡Hey! – Exclamó el rubio justo en el momento en que sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo casi sobre su regazo, tratando de alcanzar a Stan quien rehuía de él – Si quieren sentarse juntos, sólo tienen que decírmelo.

— No, quédate aquí – Le dijo, desistiendo de atrapar a Marsh y recostándose descaradamente en las piernas del rubio – No quiero que se piensen que ese idiota y yo tenemos algo.

— Vaya – El aludido torció una sonrisa, divertido – Lamento no ser el que está atado al otro lado del hilo rojo.

— ¿Kyle tiene uno, si quiera? – Siseó Cartman – Los judíos no merecen ser amados – Optó por la broma fácil. No quería dejar entrevisto lo satisfecho que estaba al escuchar que los _súper mejores amigos_ eran simplemente eso.

— Vete a la mierda – Respondió. Se separó de Kenny haciéndole daño en el proceso.

— Tú primero – Ni siquiera le echó un vistazo. Así de poco quería que sospecharan.

Cartman era malo. Era como el villano de una película de acción clásica, era malo porque quería serlo. Sin pasados, ni motivos. No recodaba haberle hecho nada verdaderamente malo, sólo había actuado en consecuencia a su trato y, aun así, se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos. No contento con eso, se había enamorado de él. Mentía. Kyle estaba seguro. Cartman sólo quería mantener la fachada, quería seguir siendo su _amienemigo,_ como dirían las chiquillas de la escuela, por costumbre, porque se habían habituado a ello. Le habría dicho desde hace tiempo que no importaba si sólo actuaban como típicos amigos, de no ser porque sabía lo que era el orgullo y el castaño también.

— ¿Van a jugar o qué? Me aburro – Se quejó Eric, lanzando su teléfono sin cuidado sobre las sábanas.

— ¿Quieres jugar tú primero? – Kenny sonrió bajo su abrigo naranja. Él sabía cosas. Muchas cosas sobre el castaño que sorprenderían a cualquiera, una de ellas era la ansiedad por entretenerse con algo, por estúpido que fuera, debido a la soledad. Había sido el más callado de los tres y el que más tiempo había pasado con Cartman. Con el tiempo adquirió la habilidad de observar y eso le convertía en alguien muy persuasivo.

— Primero quiero verlos sufrir sin mis habilidades – Mintió. Kenny se encogió de hombros. Qué falso había sonado aquello, pero al rubio no le importó, no lo suficiente.

El ruido de su teléfono le hizo respingar. Los tres chicos en el suelo se giraron para verle. No se esperaba una llamada en aquel momento, mucho menos de su madre. Los fines de semana solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo, eran los días que menos veía a su madre. Era irónico porque trabajaba el doble los fines de semana que el resto de los días, irónico porque justamente no iba a la escuela durante ese tiempo. Y la soledad aumentaba, los pensamientos sobre lo jodido que se sentía y la idea de deprimirse, quedarse en su cama todo el día sin comer ya no sonaba tan descabellada. Pero no era idiota. Cartman no vivía el momento para no arrepentirse de sus actos, pensaba seriamente en el futuro y su futuro había cambiado bastante a lo largo de su vida, cada vez que cambiaba de ideologías. Necesitaba ocuparse con algo para no sentirse asfixiado por lo estúpida e ingenua que era su madre, para no sentirse como ella. Así que se acostumbró a leer, a hacer sus tareas, sorprendiéndose cuando se percató de que investigar se le daba demasiado bien. Solía pensar en sus amigos, en que era divertido estar con ellos, recurriendo a las memorias para relajarse y dejar de pensar en que podría perderlo todo de un momento a otro.

Como si fuera un acuerdo no escrito, ellos habían comenzado a pasar los fines de semana con él. Silenciosa y naturalmente. Tardó un tiempo en conectar todos los puntos y darse cuenta de que lo hacían expresamente para que dejara de sentirse solo, para recordarle que estaban ahí y que no se irían a ningún lado. Esa vez se había reído mucho sumido en el silencio de su habitación, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, pero no era capaz de parar.

El que su madre estuviera llamándole a esas horas podían significar muchas cosas, todas ellas malas y una que otra buena, pero definitivamente no le gustaba.

— Ahora vuelvo – Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Te esperamos? – Stan había sonado un tanto preocupado, pero Cartman hizo aspavientos con la mano yéndose de todos modos.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Indagó Kyle.

— No tengo idea, pero no quiero saberlo – Kenny le restó importancia al asunto. No quería ser partícipe del drama de Broflovski.

— Kyle – Llamó Stan, echó una mirada furtiva a la puerta para asegurarse de que Cartman no estaba ahí. El castaño debió haber bajado porque su voz no llegaba hasta ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Inocente. Debió haberse percatado del porte firme.

— Es sobre la persona que te gusta – Explicó tajante y a Kyle se le desencajó la mandíbula.

— ¡Qué! – Se atragantó.

— ¿De verdad crees que este es el mejor lugar? – Genuina curiosidad en los ojos de Kenny.

— Aquí no puedes evadirme – Resolvió Stan. Cuánto odiaba Kyle ser su mejor amigo en momentos como esos.

— Iba a decírtelo, Stan – Empezó. Se puso nervioso, enrojeciendo considerablemente.

— No hace falta que lo digas, me di cuenta yo solo.

— Lo siento – Intentó ser dócil para él pues había sido su culpa no haberle dicho antes.

— ¿Lo sientes? – Frunció el ceño – Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Le había dolido su respuesta, pero también le importaba más la guerra en Siria que lo que Stan pensara de sus gustos ¿Quién se había creído?

— ¿Por qué no? – Arremetió furioso. Grave error.

— ¿Estás ciego, Kyle? – Había un poco de reproche en su voz – ¿De verdad no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?

— ¡Ya sé que nos ha hecho daño! – Apartó la mirada, sintió a Kenny tocándole el brazo y Stan arrugó el gesto.

— Sí – Dudó – Podría considerarse como que nos ha hecho daño.

— Pero eso no tiene nada que ver – Gruñó el pelirrojo – Sé lo que estoy arriesgando.

— Si lo sabes, para – Exigió y Kyle iba a protestar porque aquello le había sonado completamente descortés, pero alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de afligidos ojos azules.

— No voy a parar – Devolvió su mirada al suelo.

— Piénsalo, a lo mejor sólo estás confundido.

— Yo creo que él entiende sus sentimientos, Stan – Intervino el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Tú lo sabías también y no dijiste nada? – Trató de no alzar tanto la voz.

— ¡Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo! – Exclamó, pero de inmediato recordó que no era eso lo que Kyle habría querido.

— ¿Ahora sí estás de acuerdo? – Soltó Stan incrédulo. Kenny chasqueó la lengua.

— No puede ser tan malo – Farfulló fastidiado, llevando la lata de refresco a su boca y dando un buen sorbo.

— ¿Es que no ven las consecuencias? – Dejó el mando del videojuego y se cruzó de brazos.

— Llevo años sintiéndome así – Confesó Kyle, también se ganó la atención de Kenny – Si me preguntas cuándo comenzó a gustarme, no sabría qué decir. Él ha cambiado mucho y yo quizás…

— No quiero que te lastime – Si hubiera estado a su lado, le habría estrechado entre sus brazos.

— No puede lastimarme más – Bufó lastimero, sin ser capaz de ver a su mejor amigo – Me he estado lastimando por mucho tiempo, así que ya no me importa lo que pase.

— Va a rechazarte – Burdo, directo. No era forma de decírselo, sin embargo, Kyle tenía que ser consciente de algo como eso. Debía ser duro con él porque le quería.

— No lo sé – Murmuró, aunque sabía que Stan no le había preguntado nada. Quiso creer sus propias palabras, aferrarse a ellas, aunque fuera humanamente imposible. Por otro lado, la reacción de Marsh le entristecía, la prueba era que comenzaba a ver sus propias manos borrosas.

— Sí lo sabes – Insistió.

— No, no lo sabemos – Habló Kenny, devolviéndole el aliento al pelirrojo.

— Kenny – Reprendió Stan.

— No lo sabemos, Stan, de verdad que no – Reiteró y puso su mano sobre la de Kyle que yacía encerrada en un puño. Él también se aferró a algo, a su yo romántico.

Guardaron silencio. Kyle intentó modular su respiración agitada, que se había hecho más obvia en cuanto dejaron de hablar. No recordaba la última vez que le habían hecho aterrizar, a llevar sus sueños alegres al campo de la realidad, así que había dolido. Pero Stan no lo sabía. Que él no era precisamente un buen chico, que tenía un gusto por la libertad inapropiada que, por supuesto, no le ofrecían sus padres con su horario estricto, con esas reglas que le habían echado a perder su alma de niño despreocupado y travieso, con su dieta escrupulosa, sus amenazas para que sacase notas altas y su incansable intento por evadir las respuestas a sus preguntas. Error. Él había aprendido casi todo solo, les había dado respuesta a sus propias dudas y eso incluía todos sus sentimientos, su gusto por el mal ajeno, por conseguir lo que quería, los beneficios de fingir, lo bien que se la pasaba riendo haciendo tonterías. Viviendo como niño en un mundo de adultos y no como un adulto alrededor de niños.

No era un buen chico. Era bisexual, criticaba a la gente, tenía mal genio y se enfadaba por todo. Era normal. Cartman había representado eso que no podía ser y el mismo Cartman le había dicho que sí podía hacerlo. Para nada se encontraba apenado ni afligido por gustar de la persona que le hizo daño. Había cambiado, se había vuelto atractivo y tenía más virtudes que dedos para contarlas, disfrutaba de sentir amor por aquel bastardo hijo de puta. Porque sus pensamientos perversos y oscuros eran fáciles de sobrellevar si era con él, el morbo y sus deseos le habían llevado a él.

Stan no entendía nada.

— Puede ser sólo tensión sexual – Masculló Stan. Kenny se giró para verle con apremio.

— ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? – Le observó con ojos desorbitados.

— ¡No es tensión sexual! – Enrojeció Kyle. Él lo pensó en su momento y había colado su mano bajo su ropa interior durante las noches como consecuencia. Nada había cambiado. Sólo aumentó su libido y las ansias de poseer lo que no se podía poseer.

— Pídele un beso – Canturreó Kenny y Kyle se enfadó por la facilidad con la que había cambiado de lado.

— No voy a hacer eso.

— No creo que sea una mala idea – Animó Stan – Así podrás estar seguro completamente.

— No puedo creer que estés pidiéndome esto.

— Estoy preocupado por ti – Se alteró, enrojeciendo de pronto – Y tú me besaste para que me decidiera.

— ¡Woow! – Exclamó Kenny, alzando las manos en señal de rendición – ¿Cuántas veces más besaste a Stan siendo consciente?

— ¡Kenny! – Kyle sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado. A ese paso no le creerían nada a cerca de sus sentimientos.

— Está bien, Kyle – Se inclinó hacia él, casi murmurando – Podrás enseñarme lo que hicieron después.

— ¡No!

— No quiero judíos salvajes en mi casa – Advirtió Cartman entrando a la habitación y cerrando tras su espalda, con ese aire de amargura que eliminó inesperadamente la atmósfera animada.

— ¡Cartman! – Había alzado la voz. Por Moisés, quería morirse ahí mismo cuando el castaño le devolvió una mirada enfurecida – ¿Qué… qué pasó? – Enmendó la situación y había funcionado porque al instante el rostro de Eric había vuelto a uno más relajado, pero igual de preocupante.

— Mi madre habló con el consejero – Explicó arrastrando las palabras – Porque la asociación de padres y maestros están preocupados por mí.

— ¿Qué le dijeron? – Indagó Kenny. Cartman se encogió de hombros.

— Lo de siempre – Mintió. No quería hablar más.

— Podemos volver al juego – Propuso Stan y el castaño frunció el ceño confundido al ver en la pantalla que ni siquiera habían abierto el juego.

— ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? – Siseó receloso.

— Nada – Apremió el pelirrojo.

— Si me entero que estuvieron conspirando en mi contra voy a meterles el puño por el culo – Amenazó y cualquiera se habría asustado por su tono de voz, justo como Marsh y McCormick. Pero no Kyle, porque cualquier cosa que involucrara meter cosas por el culo, le hacía especial gracia – ¿De qué te ríes? – Inquirió en cuanto le pilló soltando una risita.

— Nada, nada – Articuló apenas, entre risas.

— Hablábamos sobre la persona que le gusta a Kyle – Dijo Stan sin muchas ganas. Al instante sintió su piel erizarse cuando los ojos de Broflovski se posaron en él, tan desquiciados y furiosos que le decían que poco le importaba que fueran mejores amigos, se las iba a pagar.

— ¿Sí? – Cruzaron miradas – ¿Te gusta alguien, judío? – Indagó serio, más de lo que hubiera querido.

— Sí – Asintió, sin una pizca de inseguridad. La conversación con Stan no era suficiente para hacerle dudar en aquel momento.

— ¿Quién es? – Masoquista, se dijo a sí mismo.

— Qué te importa, culo gordo – Se enfadó Kyle.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se lanzara a sus brazos y le dijera que se trataba de él? ¿Un final feliz? Bah, alguna película ridícula de romance le había jodido la cabeza. Se le olvidaba con quién estaba tratando. Kyle no era así de fácil. Pero lo cierto es que la presencia de un tercero no le molestaba en absoluto, le confirmaba todavía más sus deseos por conquistarlo. Así que podía ser creativo con esa persona, de esa forma nociva que tanto disfrutaba. Oh, cuánto iba a disfrutarlo.

 **Capítulo 19. Un brindis por Stan.**


	19. Un brindis por Stan

_Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Capítulo 19. Un brindis por Stan.**

Había estado escuchando a medias una conversación sobre el futuro de los coches voladores, como si existieran, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, menos cuando los chicos con los que estaba sentado, compartiendo el almuerzo, parecían darlo todo con cada una de sus opiniones, unas más enrevesadas que otras. Stan no recordaba que el grupo de Craig fuera tan friki, en verdad no recordaba cómo es que habían pasado al tema de los autos capaces de levitar cuando estaban hablando sobre supernovas en el momento en que llegó. En esos instantes se arrepentía de haber montado un drama en su mesa para hacer enfadar a su amigo pelirrojo a propósito, logrando estrepitosamente que le mandara a la mierda y él había aprovechado para levantarse como haciéndose el digno y caminar hasta la mesa más alejada de la cafetería. Se ganó un par de miradas confundidas en cuanto llegó, pero su presencia no fue suficiente para interrumpir su pequeño debate.

— Al final sólo quieren dar solución a una necesidad y aliviar la frustración – Concluyó Token, repentinamente recordando que su almuerzo estaba sobre la mesa y llevando el tenedor hacia el plato.

— Pero eso quieren hacerlo todos – Repuso Craig enfurruñado – Deberían dar soluciones reales a problemas reales y no desperdiciar su presupuesto para tonterías del estilo.

— Suena realista para ser alguien que quiere ir a Marte – Murmuró Clyde que estaba sentado frente a Craig y no había hablado hasta ese momento. Craig estiró el brazo para mostrarle el dedo medio tan cerca del rostro que el castaño hizo amagos de morderle el dedo, pero Tucker había sido ágil para retirarse a tiempo.

— No podíamos tener un debate en paz ¿No? – Suspiró Token.

— Seguro que a Clyde le molesta la presencia de cierta persona en la mesa – Sugirió Craig y no fue para nada disimulado cuando inclinó la cabeza para dirigirse a Stan.

— ¿Yo? – Se alteró Donovan – Serás tú, imbécil.

— Ah, claro – Asintió el del chullo azul jugando con la lata de soda que estaba en la mesa, como si acabara de recordar lo poco que simpatizaba con Marsh – Si Tweek no vuelve en los próximos segundos, me voy a enfadar de verdad.

— Tweek, sálvanos – Murmuró Token alzando la vista al techo. Stan se limitó a poner en blanco sus ojos. Total, lo que quería confirmar también implicaba a Tweek, precisamente a Craig tratando con el rubio, no podía darse el lujo de discutir con él. Su pelea con Kyle tenía que valer la pena.

— ¿Dónde está? – Aventuró Stan, arriesgándose a ser enviado a la mierda de nuevo.

— Pasó algo interesante en la mañana – Empezó Clyde, cambiando la voz a una de auténtico narrador – Hoy decidí caminar a la escuela porque a mi madre se le ocurrió levantarme mucho antes.

— No le cuentes tu vida – Bufó Token. A Clyde no le importó y prosiguió con su relato.

— Mientras caminaba, el auto último modelo de Token me alcanzó y, como buen amigo que es, dejó que me subiera. Así que fui feliz – Asintió observando algún punto de la nada – Fui feliz durante todo el trayecto.

Se escuchó el suspiro hastiado de Craig. Los ojos de Stan viajaban sobre todos los presentes que habían caído bajo un mutismo digno del capítulo más aterrador de alguna antigua serie de policías.

— ¿Y? – Alzó las cejas.

— Oh – Se inclinó hacia la mesa para devorar su almuerzo. Al cabo de unos segundos, observó a Stan nuevamente – Por el camino nos encontramos a los dos tortolitos, que siempre caminan juntos a la escuela y entonces…

— Entonces se subieron – Interrumpió Token con voz monótona. Clyde se quejó por lo bajo – Y este idiota hizo un comentario absurdo sobre los peligros de caminar por las calles.

— ¡No fue absurdo, fue realista! – Exclamó el idiota.

— Sí y tu realismo casi le hace perder la cabeza – Craig golpeó la mesa, haciendo respingar a los demás.

— Tweek siempre pierde la cabeza – Farfulló Clyde.

— El caso es que se acabó el café – Explicó Token y su tranquilidad fue admirada por Marsh – Literalmente se acabó su termo durante todo el camino y Craig no fue capaz de detenerlo, como ahora que se levantó para que Chef le preparara más.

— El café sólo lo altera más – Craig se habría dado de cabezazos en la mesa, pero eso solo desestabilizaría todavía más al rubio si llegara.

— Sí y ahora papá debe ser su chofer hasta que se le pase – Token casi se arrepiente de sus palabras cuando vio el rostro afligido de Craig.

— Ya veo.

Y eso fue lo único que pudo decir Stan. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de pasos apresurados acercándose al grupo. Observó a Tweek con el termo entre sus manos, mirando hacia todos lados como solía hacer cuando estaba solo o nervioso. Se comprimió su corazón al verle sentarse en la mesa junto a su novio, sin mirar a nadie más, tan sólo a su termo para llevarlo hasta sus labios y tomar un poco de su vital líquido. Tweek era su amigo también, no podía permitir que sufriera por alguna locura de su súper mejor amigo. No. No le daba igual lo que sintiera Kyle por Tucker, pero se había repetido que seguramente estaba confundido o sus hormonas lo suficientemente alteradas como para atreverse a estropear una relación de varios años. Por supuesto que no iba a permitir algo como eso. Porque quería a su mejor amigo es que enfrentaría al moreno por él.

Tweek dirigió su mirada hacia todo el grupo, descansando sus ojos en los de Craig que le miraba atentamente. Duró unos segundos observándole antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla, tan sereno y con tanta devoción que Stan estuvo a punto de retractarse e irse de allí, pedirle perdón a Kyle por ser tan estúpido y alejarse de cualquier cosa relacionada con ese trío de adolescentes perdidos en el amor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Stan? – Habló Tweek, el aludido se giró para verle, aunque se sintió un tanto desorientado al inicio – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Los chicos y tú pelearon?

— Es verdad ¿Qué haces aquí? – Token sacudió la cabeza, hasta entonces reparando en lo extraño que era Stan dentro del grupo.

— Discutí con Kyle – Aparentó un rostro lastimero.

— ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? – Bufó Craig, sin ser realmente consciente de sus palabras porque frunció el ceño confundido ante la mirada que le dirigió Marsh.

— Por el contrario, Craig, yo creo que tú le hiciste algo a Kyle – No hubo vacilación en su voz.

— No entiendo lo que dices, lameculos – Le dijo cansino. Los demás se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Así que no entiendes? – Canturreó Stan alzando las cejas.

— ¿De qué hablan? – Casi murmuró Tweek, lanzando un gimoteo ocasional. Stan se mordió el labio inferior, debió haber pensado en abordar el problema de otra forma, a lo mejor citar a Craig para que hablasen en privado hubiera sido un mejor movimiento, pero ya estaba ahí, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, a nada de ser pronunciadas.

— ¿De verdad amas a Tweek? – Silencio. Stan no supo cómo había sido capaz de preguntar algo como eso, pero el mutismo general lo había tomado por sorpresa. Repentinamente se sintió acorralado, como si Token y Clyde estuvieran a punto de saltarle encima por insinuar que sus dos amigos no se amaban. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Craig se inclinó hacia Stan reposando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y su codo yacía sobre la mesa – La respuesta es sí, pero no acabo de entender a dónde quieres llegar.

— Bueno – Vaciló – Si amas a Tweek deberías dejar de seducir a Kyle.

Lo dijo. Ya podía premiarse con el galardón al mejor insolente del año. Clyde se echó para atrás estallando en risas y a Token se le desencajó la mandíbula.

— Mírate la fiebre Marsh, porque estás delirando – Siseó Tucker.

— Craig, se nota que le gustas – Insistió. Grave error.

Stan no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado la cafetería tan silenciosa. Algunos gritos ahogados fue lo único que escuchó cuando Tucker se levantó inesperadamente de su asiento, tan rápido que no fue capaz de evitar la bebida gaseosa golpeando su cara. Y no lo culpaba, de hecho, sabía perfectamente lo merecido que se lo tenía. Pero también había llegado a esos extremos bajo ese mismo riesgo. En verdad, se había preparado para un par de golpes, aunque no lo descartaba todavía.

Jamás se llevaron completamente bien, al inicio se eran indiferentes. Probablemente esa indiferencia fue la que al final pudo con ambos, habían sido incapaces de quedarse solos sin resoplar fastidiados porque ninguno iniciaba una conversación, ambos eran tan pasivos hablando como lo eran buscando pleitos. Stan solía ser arrastrado, de algún modo u otro, a peleas que hubiera preferido evitar y los adultos podían decir cualquier cosa de Craig, pero él jamás había iniciado una pelea si la otra persona no lo mereciera.

Como en ese momento.

— ¿Estás de coña, hijo puta? – Exclamó furioso, con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo inclinado sobre él como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo. Tweek permaneció en su asiento, pero tenía un rostro tan perturbado que Stan casi le suplica a Craig para que se relajara.

— ¡Craig! – Clyde se levantó también, con sus manos frente a su cuerpo como medida de seguridad.

— No soy yo el que le gusta, cabrón – Aseguró, con tanta convicción que las palabras de Stan se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Le observó con ojos desorbitados, tomando su bandeja con los platos sucios y saliendo de la cafetería, lanzando miradas incisivas a aquellos que le miraban sin tapujo. Tweek parpadeó durante unos segundos, sin tener claro qué acababa de pasar. Decidió levantarse e ir tras su novio a toda prisa, sin atender al llamado de sus amigos. La mirada que le dedicó antes de irse, Stan no pudo descifrarla.

Atisbó a Kyle mirando a su dirección, como casi todos en el lugar, pero estos, al cabo de un rato, se giraron para seguir con sus asuntos. Token le tendió una servilleta con las cejas en altos, un rostro digno de un padre desaprobando las acciones imprudentes de su hijo. Stan la aceptó y se limpió con ella. Habría dicho algo, de verdad que se habría defendido del arranque de furia de Craig, pero sus palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

Estaba ciego. Craig debía tener vendados los ojos si era capaz de ignorar algo tan obvio como Kyle enamorado ¿o era evidente sólo para él? Cualquier gesto lo indicaba, la conversación que habían tenido en casa de Cartman también se lo había confirmado, la preocupación de Kenny, la propia preocupación del pelirrojo. No estaba equivocado ¿verdad? Se había tratado de Craig todo el tiempo ¿no es así?

 **Capítulo 20. Conquista con c de Cartman.**


	20. Conquista con C de Cartman

_Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Capítulo 20. Conquista con c de Cartman.**

¿Había escuchado bien? Esperaba que no, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, ese que tenía oculto bajo llave con cadenas y barreras irrompibles. Había hecho lo que pudo para seguir a Kyle y a Kenny sin parecer interesado realmente en atrapar al hippie de Stan, así que no había escuchado del todo el inicio de la confrontación. Pero no había nadie a quién engañar, por supuesto que le importaba saber lo que Marsh estaba planeando, había actuado por su cuenta y eso no le había gustado.

Ni siquiera recordaba qué comentario le había hecho a Broflovski para que acabaran discutiendo, no es como si hacer enfadar a Kyle fuera algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, al menos no cuando solía pasar la mitad del día furioso por cualquier cosa. No tenía ningún mérito. Pero había olfateado las mentiras de Stan desde el momento en que se sentó en la mesa del comedor y su farsa cuando fingió pelearse con el judío, tomó sus cosas y decidió irse a la mesa de Craig ¡A la mesa de Craig, de todas las personas!

Supo entonces que algo traía entre manos. Así que ahí estaban, Kyle intentando sonsacarle información a Stan que se negaba a admitir, ya habían llegado a la hilera de casilleros y habían tenido que detenerse. Fingió indiferencia cuando se recargó sobre uno, un poco alejado de ellos, pero lo cierto era que estaba pendiente al completo de todo lo que decían.

— ¡Creí que era él, Kyle! – Vociferó el pelinegro. Se quitó la chaqueta y la introdujo en la casilla – Todo indicaba que era él.

Cartman se habría reído de él de no ser porque tenía parte de razón. Había unos cuantos motivos para creer algo como aquello, incluso él mismo había estado vigilando a Craig de cerca, sólo para confirmar, de nuevo, que Tweek estaba por encima de todos. No obstante, no había tenido mucho tiempo de analizar la situación, todavía menos teniendo en cuenta los problemas en los que su madre seguía metiéndose sin importar lo que la asociación de padres y maestros le hubiera dicho.

— ¡No! – Chilló Kyle – Craig no es la persona que me gusta.

Ah, música para sus oídos. Tachar a Craig Tucker de la lista nunca le había sentado tan bien. Repentinamente sintió pena por Stan, lo siguiente que escucharía iba a ser la reprimenda de Kyle durante los próximos cinco minutos y él, como buen perdedor que era, le iba a escuchar hasta que el pelirrojo se hartara de su actitud tan pasiva, aceptando todo lo que decía sin protestar. Kenny se sentó en el suelo, sin prisa, levantando la cabeza para observar a los súper mejores amigos discutir. Cartman permaneció de pie, de brazos cruzados, lanzando miradas furtivas y riéndose por lo bajo cada vez que un insulto salía de la boca del judío. Todavía no se podía creer que sus padres no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo sucia que era la boca de Kyle, aunque aquello era lo de menos, más sorprendente era el que hicieran la vista gorda ante todas las fechorías que habían hecho desde que tenía memoria, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que en verdad no había ningún problema que tratar con su hijo. Kyle había aceptado la fachada de niño modelo, para llenar las expectativas de sus padres, pero ni aun con esas habían logrado que no llegara sucio a casa, que se escapara por las noches o después de clases, que consumiera alguna que otra sustancia indebida o fumara, no porque no supiera las consecuencias, más bien porque quería, sólo para no volver a hacerlo jamás asegurando que era una mierda asquerosa.

Kyle era simple, podía leerlo con facilidad y le conocía como la palma de su mano. El tema del amor lo había desconcertado al principio, cuando se dio cuenta que todo podía cambiar entre los cuatro por sentimientos ridículos hacia alguna mujer, como había pasado tantas veces con Stan, con el mismísimo Kenny. Sobre todo, le había aterrado la idea de que el judío cambiara, que pusiera su atención en alguien más, que esa persona fuera su prioridad antes que su amistad de muchos años, más de los que hubiera deseado. Cartman no era tonto, evaluó esos sentimientos como si estuviera dándole sentido a la existencia misma y algo había hecho clic en su cabeza en el momento en que Tweek y Craig comenzaron a salir, cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, pero seguía siendo familiar y cómodo. Así que, después de todo, no era tan malo sentir esa calidez en el pecho cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Kyle. Que podía ser gay sin ser marica, porque Tweek era novio de otro chico, pero seguía desprendiendo esa masculinidad y hombría tan natural que lo último que cualquiera podría pensar de él era que, en realidad, le gustaba chupar pollas.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, viendo con detalle el rostro de Broflovski, el ceño fruncido, ese par de iris esmeralda fijos en los azules de Stan, las casi imperceptibles pecas sobre la nariz y sus labios delgados, pálidos, seguramente por las ventiscas heladas.

— De cualquier forma, deberías disculparte con Craig – Esbozó una empática sonrisa. Eric bufó, arrugando la nariz en cuanto escuchó esas palabras – Creo que es lo correcto.

— Los judíos no deberían hablar sobre lo que es correcto – Dijo, le alcanzó la risa ahogada de Kenny, probablemente entendiendo el contexto y casi automáticamente Kyle le observó enfurecido.

— No sabía que los cerdos hablaban.

— Imbécil – Siseó y Kenny volvió a reír.

— Gordo – Murmuró Kyle, logrando que Cartman resoplara fastidiado. Se volvió a Stan – Te acompañaré, si quieres.

— Gracias Kyle – Sonrió – Y lo lamento también.

Broflovski le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo algo que Cartman habría considerado muy ridículo hace unos años, pero cuando Kyle estiró el brazo para palmear la cabeza de Stan, hasta le pareció adorable. Abrió su casillero con el fin de buscar algo, lo que sea con tal de ocultar su gesto de desagrado, que era por pura envidia, en verdad, pero no permitiría que lo dedujeran.

— No te preocupes, Stan – Consoló el pelirrojo.

— Sí – Habló Kenny, levantándose en el proceso – ¿Cuántas veces la has jodido y te hemos perdonado?

— Oh, golpe bajo – Se burló Eric, sacando una libreta de la casilla. Estiró el puño para que Kenny hiciera lo mismo – Ya puedes volver a ser mi mejor amigo.

— Maldito gordo – Bufó el rubio, chocando puños con él de todos modos.

— Hijos de puta – Kyle rodó los ojos.

— Espera – Pidió Stan, lanzando una mirada inquisitiva al judío – Si Craig no te gusta ¿Entonces quién?

— ¿Eh? – Enrojeció. De alguna forma no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

— ¿Y por qué sólo le dijiste a Kenny?

— No me dijo – Explicó el aludido – Lo deduje por mi cuenta.

— Stan – Cartman cerró el casillero con más fuerza de la debida – No empieces a dar por culo con mierdas de mejores-amigos-por-siempre.

— Cállate, gordo. A ti tampoco te ha dicho – Frunció el ceño. Sacó una bufanda de la casilla y la enrolló en su cuello. Cartman se encogió de hombros.

— Te diré después – Concilió Kyle – Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de clase, podemos ir a hablar con ellos.

— De acuerdo, vamos – Dijo Stan a regañadientes.

Cerró su casillero y se giró hacia los otros dos, Kenny había murmurado algo sobre el lugar al que seguramente habían ido Tweek y Craig, así que ya habían comenzado a caminar. Estaba loco si pensaba en iniciar su conquista sin tener un plan bien estructurado, pero ni por asomo dejaría que Kyle hablara con Tucker de nuevo. Debía actuar rápido.

— Judío – Llamó. Todos se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Había algo de fastidio en su tono de voz. Cartman decidió ignorar ese detalle.

— Quiero hablarte sobre algo – Las ideas no estaban llegando a su cerebro veloces como otras veces. Se sintió muy falso, pero no podía hacer mucho contra su cansancio acumulado.

— ¿Sobre qué? – Desvió la mirada hacia Stan y Kenny. Era un cabrón que no se fiaba de él ni por un segundo. Cartman se cuestionó el por qué había acabado enamorado de esa rata judía, aunque no le culpaba por ser tan reacio.

— Sobre mi ensayo de historia – No era mentira, ya había planeado pedirle ayuda hace unas semanas. Necesitaba un poco de la intelectualidad de Kyle para hacer parecer sus escritos como algo sobrio, sin intenciones de ningún tipo, y no como una declaración de guerra a los Estados Unidos.

— Ve, Kyle – Kenny se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto el mencionado le dirigió la mirada, su voz sonaba a un ronroneo sugerente – Me aseguraré de que Stan haga las paces con esos dos correctamente.

— Vale – Dudó el pelirrojo, aunque cualquiera lo habría hecho. El castaño parpadeó confundido, no le dio tiempo a indagar más el por qué a Kenny se le había ocurrido ser tan sexual de repente. Y no le habría importado tampoco, pero el nerviosismo era tan evidente en Kyle que le pareció sospechoso.

— Toma – Dijo Cartman extendiéndole su libreta al pelirrojo. Stan y Kenny se perdían en la distancia. Todavía les llegaban sus voces hasta su posición, una mezcla del ánimo del rubio y el fastidio de Marsh.

— ¿Aquí estás escribiendo tu ensayo? – Tomó la libreta y descansó su espalda sobre los casilleros, hojeando las páginas despreocupadamente – ¿La revolución francesa? – Cartman asintió bostezando – No veremos las revoluciones hasta dentro de unos años, culón ¿Por qué te dejaron elegir este tema?

— Ya sabes cómo es Garrison – Se encogió de hombros – De verdad le importa una mierda lo que hagamos. Además, dijo que me daría puntos extra por investigar sobre un tema que no hemos visto aún.

— ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? – Murmuró y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en el rostro de Cartman, casi automáticamente Kyle frunció el ceño. Era como una ley de vida el contraste entre sus emociones – ¿Y para qué quieres mi ayuda?

— Porque eres el jodido niño más listo de la clase de historia y porque Luis XVI era un acomodado de mierda – Escupió. Kyle alzó una ceja – No me vengas con que no sabes de este tema, Kyle, bien podrías faltar a clases y obtener notables en los exámenes.

— Ya lo pillo – Sonrió, de una forma que tan pocas veces le había visto que le aceleró el corazón – Quieres mi ayuda para que tu ensayo no parezca el de un puto fascista.

— No lo hagas si no quieres – Bufó.

— Lo haré – Accedió Kyle, poniendo en blanco sus ojos y dirigiéndose a su propio casillero, que estaba a unos cuantos más alejado.

— ¿Tienes libre esta noche? – Apremió. Veloz para que no notara los nervios en su voz. Kyle se sobresaltó, enrojeciendo repentinamente. Sonrió ladino, definitivamente le gustó esa reacción – Puedo ir a tu casa.

— Mi madre hará una reunión durante la noche con otros adultos – Explicó, dejando la libreta dentro del casillero – Habrá mucha gente y ruido – Hizo una pausa valorativa mientras cerraba la casilla – Pero puedo ir a la tuya.

— No es la mejor de tus ideas, Kyle – Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. No había podido pegar un solo ojo las noches anteriores por diversos motivos, todos relacionados con su madre y, aunque ella no pasaría la noche en casa desde la tarde, temía que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar. Como que llegara a casa con un par de hombres a hacer evidente su adicción al crack y su condición como prostituta.

— ¿Tu madre está bien? – De nuevo ese tono de voz afligido que tanto odiaba.

— Corta el rollo – Chasqueó la lengua – No pasa nada.

— Estoy preocupado por ti, por tu madre – Sacudió la cabeza. De nuevo esa inquietud que tanto odiaba en él.

— No necesitamos la caridad de un judío – Musitó molesto. Otra vez escupía palabras que no quería pronunciar.

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más amable de vez en cuando? ¡Dios! – Explotó. Era tan fácil estropear la paz, se estaba volviendo un experto en ello – Podrías sólo admitir que necesitas ayuda o que estás en problemas, mierda. Ya no tenemos putos nueve años, Cartman.

— Puedo arreglármelas solo – Repuso, habría gritado, pero estaba demasiado agotado para eso. Además, era una mentira que no estaba dispuesto a escudar.

— Simplemente no quieres admitirlo – Siguió Kyle fastidiado y ansioso a la vez – Eres demasiado egoísta incluso contigo mismo, coño, todos necesitamos ayuda. No me puedo creer que te lo esté explicando a estas alturas.

— Entonces no lo expliques – Se encogió de hombros. Aquella actitud indiferente solía enfadar más al pelirrojo – Puto judío – Murmuró.

— De acuerdo – Gruñó Kyle – No volveré a preocuparme por ti, tampoco lo mereces. Podrías ser más condescendiente, pero no – Bufó – Ya estás grande para esta mierda de odio tuyo.

— Podría ser más condescendiente – Dijo. Se aseguró de hacer caso omiso a su última frase, porque estaba errada de mil formas posibles. Ya no lo odiaba, pero ¿en qué momento se volvió tan complicado explicarle?

— ¿Sí? – Alzó una ceja – Que sea convincente.

— Quédate a dormir esta noche.

Lo había dicho, sin pensarlo demasiado realmente. Invertir más tiempo en sus pensamientos significaba evadir sus propios sentimientos y estaba tan harto de todo que le importaba un pimiento lo que pasara con él a partir de ese instante. Intentó ser serio, pero su voz había sonado suplicante más que demandante. Cuánto odiaba la incertidumbre que le impedía beber sin descanso de la presencia de ese judío pelirrojo. Tan fácil era lanzarse a su cuello y morder ahí, marcándolo como de su propiedad, haciéndole chillar por puro fastidio, sin importar lo que dijera después, aunque se ganara un par de golpes y patadas, sería más fácil si sólo se dejaba llevar. Pero, dios, ya no pensaba con claridad, se sentía tan exhausto, le dolían los hombros y le pesaba la cabeza, recibir una paliza de Kyle era lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento.

Si tan sólo estuviera un poco más seguro de los sentimientos de Kyle.

Si tan sólo pudiera…

— Quédate después de clases – Habló de nuevo ante el mutismo del otro. Apretó los labios – Mi madre no estará para entonces. Quédate a cenar.

Quédate. Cuánto habría querido decirle esa simple palabra. Era lo único que quería, ansiaba tanto que se quedara a su lado, mucho más de lo que podría admitir.

— De acuerdo – Asintió Kyle nervioso – Está bien, voy a quedarme – Habría visto el rostro aliviado de Cartman, de no ser porque éste miraba hacia abajo – Pero si no tienes comida, me voy a enfadar.

— Te gusta tragar, huh – Sonrió alzando la mirada.

— Púdrete, gordo – Kyle estalló en risas, ocultando su rostro con la mano. El que le hicieran gracia los chistes con intensiones dobles, en verdad le venía bien.

— Comerás hoy – Le dijo, dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia el salón de clases – También me aseguraré de tener de tu porquería kosher.

No dijo nada más. Emprendió su camino hacia el salón sin molestarse en verle sobre su hombro. Prefería creer que estaba sonriendo, por él y para él. Tener unas cuantas fantasías de ese estilo tan ridículo no le hacían daño de vez en cuando. Aunque era imposible que Kyle le hiciera daño a esas alturas.

 **Capítulo 21. Me gustas.**


	21. Me gustas

_Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Capítulo 21. Me gustas.**

Había este tipo de ánimo cuando llegó, uno que es normal entre personas que fueron amigos, pero que, por azares del destino, acabaron separándose y se encontraron por casualidad en algún café. Incomodidad en los rostros dignos de una película de Hollywood, la molestia era tan palpable en el ambiente que Kyle podía haber jurado olerla a unos metros de distancia, como si se tratase de basura maloliente saliendo de las bocas de sus amigos.

Stan y Craig no eran conocidos precisamente por llevarse bien. La gente acostumbraba a enemistarlos aun cuando no estaban enemistados en absoluto, es sólo que el tiempo había pasado factura y en la actualidad no podían hablar sin que Marsh dijera algún comentario hiriente y que Tucker luciera su famoso dedo corazón. Habían tenido ese tipo de relación extraña, casi diplomática, como si la naturaleza hubiera hecho alardes de lo diferente que podían llegar a ser dos personas y la única persona que los había mantenido unidos, había sido Tweek. Todos se equivocaban cuando decían que Broflovski era quien congeniaba bien con cualquiera, en verdad era ese tembloroso rubio que poco se enteraba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sólo que, quizá seguía siendo un chico extraño a los ojos de todo el mundo.

— Marsh, no vengas a hacerte la víctima, no necesito tus disculpas – Había dicho Craig, todavía recostado en el hombro de su novio, sentados sobre el suelo y apoyados en la pared de la parte trasera de la escuela. Cerró los ojos buscando evadir la mirada insistente de Stan que se había entrecerrado con tedio. Kenny, a su lado, le codeó las costillas instándole a seguir hablando.

— No estoy haciéndome la víctima – Su débil defensa fue demolida por el de chullo azul que se incorporó como un resorte, inesperadamente.

— Coño, Stan – Gruñó – Yo fui el que te lanzó la bebida, yo debería disculparme ¿no crees?

Y Stan miró a Kenny, como si estuviera dándole la razón a Craig, exigiéndole una respuesta y el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros, divertido ante la situación.

— Kyle dijo…

— Ya, ya lo sé – Interrumpió Stan llevando sus dedos al puente de la nariz. La situación le estaba sobrepasando por mucho. Se volvió a Craig – Mira, sólo lamento haber pensado que eras tú la persona que Kyle…

— ¿Por qué? – Bufó el aludido, impidiendo que terminara de hablar. Stan resopló fastidiado.

— Entonces lamento haber pensado que no querías a Tweek – Apremió, antes de arrancarse los cabellos como hacía Tweek hace algún tiempo. Craig parecía convencido de su justificación esta vez.

— De acuerdo, te perdono ¿feliz? – Intentó sonar amable, pero no era de sus mayores virtudes. Chasqueó la lengua y dejó que su cabeza volviera a descansar sobre el hombro de Tweek que temblaba ocasionalmente – ¿Y por qué mierda Kyle quiere que hagamos las paces? Como si me importara ser tu amigo o no.

— Estás siendo muy cruel con mi pequeño, Craig – Kenny frunció el ceño, aferrándose al brazo de Stan quien no daba crédito de lo que estaba haciendo.

Kyle intervino antes de que alguna broma surgiera de la boca de Craig, llegando a pasos apresurados y tomando sitio al lado de McCormick.

— Kenny – Se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza – ¿Qué haces?

— Defiendo a Stan – El aludido lanzó un gruñido y se alejó del rubio como si se hubiera quemado.

— ¿No le dijiste a tu súper mejor amigo que estás colado por el gordo de mierda?

— ¡Jesús, Craig! – Chilló Tweek, comenzó a tiritar en su lugar y a desviar la mirada hacia todos lados como auténtico desquiciado. Kyle enrojeció de esa forma tan poco saludable que cualquier hubiera pensado que se estaba ahogando.

— Lo lamento, cariño – Sincera angustia cubrió su rostro – Ya me estaba hartando de todo esto.

— Pero – Apretó sus labios, palideciendo ante la mirada ausente de Stan y los temblorosos puños de Broflovski.

— Tienes ganas de que te pateen el culo ¿Verdad? – Sonrió Kyle, de esa forma tan amenazante que a Kenny se le erizó la piel y, movido por la adrenalina, lo sostuvo del brazo previniendo un posible ataque.

— Haz lo que quieras – Bufó Craig alzando las cejas – Pero debes admitir que te ahorré el trabajo.

Y no fue capaz de replicar. Stan había retrocedido unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta completamente e irse, casi trotando, con un velo de humor sombrío cubriendo su rostro.

Las clases trascurrieron relativamente como de costumbre. Kyle había intentado hablar con Stan, explicarle lo que había escuchado de la boca de alguien que no era él, pero Marsh prefirió ignorarle, evadir esa conversación por completo, como si no hubiese escuchado nada en primer lugar. Así que decidió darle su espacio, permitir que hiciera los procesos mentales que necesitaba para digerir la situación. Por supuesto que no era el mejor siendo paciente y lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza no había sido precisamente cruzarse de brazos y esperar, pero Kenny le explicó lo duro que sonaba aquello. Que Kyle Broflovski estaba enamorado de Eric Cartman. Kyle quiso partirle la cara en aquel momento, por hacerle sentir como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen irreversible, como si el castaño fuese algún tipo de enfermedad que debiera ser erradicada por completo. Y sí. Kyle era consciente de que amar a Cartman era equivalente a algo así como pasarse la Torá por las pelotas, un acto imperdonable o una blasfemia, pero no debía ser tan malo.

Cartman había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo y ser consciente del trabajo de su madre y de sus adicciones había servido para volverle mucho más fuerte y centrado ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en sacar a relucir los trapos sucios? Había algunas cosas como el verdadero odio que habían quedado sepultadas en el pasado, no creía que siguiera siendo racista y un cabrón desalmado porque así lo quería, más bien en honor a la costumbre, aunque la costumbre doliera.

¿Eso lo convertía en algún tipo de masoquista? Esperaba que no. Por supuesto que Eric había notado el cambio de actitud de Stan, como si tuviera un detector en el culo que divisaba cuándo los _súper mejores amigos_ discutían de verdad, listo para burlarse de ambos. Aunque reprimió los insultos por esa vez, al menos lo suficiente como para que fuera sospechoso a los ojos de Kyle.

Durante clase de literatura, Kyle había intentado con todas sus fuerzas atender la clase, pero su cerebro había decidido irse de fiesta y lo único que le quedaba había sido su corazón dando tumbos en el pecho, divagando por las cosas más absurdas, sobre todo cuando Stan le echaba un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, como si temiera hablarle. Odiaba que pasaran ese tipo de cosas porque no era capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Así que prefirió acunar su cabeza en sus brazos, sobre su escritorio, escuchando ligeramente la voz del maestro ensimismado en dejar más actividades y en las risas ocasionales de Cartman y Kenny por alguna tontería de esas que solían decir a mitad de clases. Reírse estaba bien. No debía olvidar que era un ser humano que, a pesar de todo, también tenía derecho a reír, por eso no tardó en incorporarse sobre su asiento y acompañar a sus dos amigos que desvariaban sobre alguna situación en particular.

El consejero había llegado unos minutos después, convocando a Cartman a una reunión con la directora y otros docentes más. Todos habían comenzado a murmurar sobre las múltiples opciones que incluirían a Eric Cartman en la oficina de la directora y este se había limitado a obedecer y a abandonar el salón para asistir a la dichosa reunión.

— ¿Qué crees que le digan? – Había susurrado Kenny sobre el hombro de Kyle, al cabo de unos minutos sin la presencia del gordo.

— ¿Crees que sea algo malo? – Preguntó Kyle sin levantar la mirada de su cuaderno de notas, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que el rubio le había dicho, pero sí hubiera reaccionado a su voz.

— Espero que sí – Suspiró. Kyle volteó a verle, lenta, tortuosamente, sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar de la persona que se declaraba mejor amigo de Cartman – Así podrías consolarle.

— Él no se deja – Murmuró lastimero, devolviendo su mirada a su escritorio por el repentino calor en las mejillas.

— Deberías dejarte llevar, Kyle – Habló bajito, como un ronroneo tentador.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso, Kenny? – Rio por lo bajo, casi compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

— Sé cosas – Dijo. Kyle volteó a verle, sólo para reparar en su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Habría indagado más en su terrible afán de darle alas sin importar las consecuencias, de no ser porque Cartman había abierto la puerta del salón en ese momento. Cargaba consigo una expresión sombría que preocupó a más de alguno, anduvo con el caminar desgarbado hasta su asiento, entonces Kyle detalló su rostro, fijándose en las ojeras debajo de su mirada agotada y el ceño naturalmente fruncido. Nadie dijo nada, incluso Kenny tuvo a bien el guardar silencio y, eventualmente, la clase prosiguió sin mayores contratiempos.

Kyle no supo si debía preocuparse por lo que sea que la directora le hubiera dicho al castaño. Se sintió menos seguro en cuanto volvió a escuchar su risa ahogada tras su espalda y McCormick balbuceando tonterías a su lado, como si no importara lo suficiente.

¿Hacía mal en inquietarse tanto?

¿De verdad no era lo suficientemente importante?

— ¿Qué haces, judío? – Cartman frunció el ceño, tomándole del brazo en cuanto le pilló con las claras intenciones de seguir los pasos de Stan. Al finalizar la jornada de clases, Marsh había salido disparado hacia su respectivo hogar, como si su vida y la de toda su familia dependiera de algo como eso.

— ¿Eh? Yo- nada – Balbuceó. Se mordió la lengua por lo estúpido que había sonado. Cartman alzó una ceja.

— Esta noche eres mío, Kyle, deja de perseguir el culo de Stan – Sonrió. Claramente estaba burlándose de él, pero habría chillado y saltado ahí mismo por pura emoción.

— No soy propiedad de nadie – Bufó, fallando en reprimir una sonrisa y emprendiendo el viaje hacia la casa de Cartman.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a la gorda de tu madre que estarás esclavizado en mi casa? – Preguntó Cartman al cabo de un rato en que sólo seguía el camino liderado por el pelirrojo.

— No, gordo – Frunció el ceño, viéndole sobre el arco de su hombro.

— ¿No qué? – Insistió con una sonrisa.

— No le he dicho y no vas a esclavizarme – Se detuvieron en la parada de autobuses. El castaño reía a sus espaldas. Kenny no solía volver a casa con ellos, acostumbraba a quedarse en la escuela o tomar otros caminos, seguramente para hacer un par de cosas indebidas o quedar con alguien, después de algún tiempo de preguntas sin respuesta, habían optado por dejarle vagar a sus anchas. Stan no estaba en la parada para cuando ambos llegaron, así que a lo mejor había tomado un taxi o se había ido andando hasta su casa.

Cuando abordaron el autobús, Kyle decidió que era buen momento para hablarle a su madre sobre sus planes de esa noche. Sheila estuvo interrogándole durante un buen rato sobre sus decisiones repentinas y que no significaba que no confiaba en él, pero quería estar segura, que si Stan participaría también o sólo pasaría la noche con Eric, que si con qué ropa pensaba que iba a dormir. Ante esto, Kyle susurró a Cartman y éste le había soltado una retahíla de burlas como si no tuviera a su madre al teléfono, pero si Cartman no actuaba como el hijo de puta que era, no sería él en primer lugar. Tras propiciarle un golpe en el abdomen, Eric accedió a prestarle ropa para que durmiera.

Después de unos minutos y, sin ser capaz de hacer que su madre terminara la jodida llamada, Cartman le dijo que hablaría con ella, que se la pasara porque él era un inútil que no podía dominar a su propia madre, todo entre risas y murmullos. No muy convencido de lo último, Kyle le tendió el teléfono, fue entonces que presenció el cambio de voz y actitud del castaño. Habló de una forma tan clara y precisa a la par que amable que por un momento se le desencajó la mandíbula. Su elocuencia había simplemente mejorado con los años al igual que su capacidad para engañar, como si fuera algo innato en él ser tan… convincente.

Por supuesto, eso sólo le hacía quererlo todavía más.

Cuando hubieron llegado al hogar de Eric, Kyle se detuvo en el andén y casi instintivamente dirigió su mirada a la casa de Stan, que estaba justo después. Se preguntaba si habría llegado sin mayores contratiempos, después de todo, aunque él no quisiera hablarle, no significaba que dejaría de preocuparse por él, eran _súper mejores amigos_ , después de todo.

— ¡Eh, oye! – Se quejó justo en el momento en que Cartman pasaba a su lado y le quitaba el ushanka de la cabeza y sus rizos habían rebotado hacia afuera como si estuvieran felices de haber sido liberados.

— No sé qué te ha hecho hoy Stan, pero estás actuando como su puta ex novia celosa – El ushanka verde girando en su dedo índice.

— ¿Qué? – Bufó – ¿Estás celoso?

— ¿De un judío y un hippie de mierda? – Preguntó retórico. Kyle resopló acercándose para arrebatarle el sombrero.

Ambos entraron. El salón completamente ordenado, lo que era normal teniendo en cuenta que Liane era ama de casa, que trabajaba por las noches o tardes, mientras su hijo estaba en clases. Dudaba de que la sala fuera utilizada en absoluto, a leguas se notaba que nadie había pasado por ahí en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera él o Stan o Kenny, que solían pasar el fin de semana ahí, pero en la habitación del castaño. Kyle se sintió extrañamente invadido por la melancolía, Cartman siempre había vivido solo, pero hasta que creció pudo ser capaz de entender lo que esa soledad podía significar para él. Cuando niños, su casa solía ser el punto de encuentro de todos los chicos, pero con el tiempo habían dejado de reunirse y ahora el salón solamente permanecía lleno de gente cuando se les ocurría organizar alguna gran fiesta, donde más hubiera escándalos y alborotos de los buenos. Sólo así la gente llegaba.

— Voy a preparar comida ¿vienes o te quedarás admirando la tapicería? – El aludido volvió en sí mismo.

— No estaba… – Se detuvo al observar la sonrisa burlona del otro – Olvídalo, vamos.

Cartman hizo algún intento de comida sagrada para Kyle, aunque este quiso intervenir, sólo logró un par de empujones e insultos, así que se limitó a sentarse en la mesa a esperar. Parecía que Eric no soportaba su silencio porque en seguida estaba haciendo alguna imitación de un programa de cocina mientras se burlaba de los judíos y hacía comentarios sacados de su mismísimo culo, tan desagradables que a cualquiera se le habría quitado el apetito, pero Kyle había estado riendo, lanzando algún comentario mordaz de vez en cuando que había provocado varias carcajadas en Cartman.

— ¿De verdad nunca has comido cerdo? – La pregunta hizo que Kyle levantara la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono. Cartman puso los platos de comida sobre la mesa y se sentó frente al pelirrojo.

— No ¿tú te comes a tu propia familia? – alzó una ceja fingiendo sorpresa, Cartman entornó los ojos con fastidio.

— Infeliz hijo de puta – Murmuró, haciendo reír a su acompañante. Su propia comida consistía en una chuleta de cerdo y verduras cocidas, al parecer a su madre se le había ocurrido hacerle la cena antes de irse. Tomó el cuchillo y partió un pedazo de su carne, perforó la pieza con el tenedor y lo extendió hacia Kyle – Come – Le dijo. El aludido levantó ambas cejas.

— ¿Qué parte de soy judío y no como cerdo no entendiste, gordo imbécil? – Siseó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ante el insistente tenedor que tenía delante.

— No sabes de lo que te pierdes por judío – Bufó. Kyle rodó los ojos.

— Bien – Se inclinó para llevar su boca hasta el tenedor. Cartman se sobresaltó ligeramente – Hmm – Masticó, devolviendo su mirada a su propio plato – Sabe delicioso, no esperaba que tuviera ese sabor.

— ¿En serio has…?

— Cartman – Le interrumpió – He leído las suficientes mierdas filosóficas como para que esto me importe realmente.

— Eso ha sido curioso – Sonrió el castaño.

Kyle se reprimió el no ser capaz de hablar con él sin estar a la defensiva, simplemente era él mismo cuando estaban juntos, esa era la personalidad que emanaba de sí mismo. Cohibirla lo convertiría en una persona falsa y no quería que Cartman se fijara en alguien que no era el Kyle Broflovski de verdad. Comieron a pesar de no haber anochecido completamente, así no tendrían que interrumpir sus actividades escolares por el primitivo instinto de comer.

Cuando hubieron terminado, se dirigieron al salón. Kyle tomó su mochila y sacó la libreta de Eric para hojearla de nuevo y leer las notas que había hecho. El castaño llevó su portátil a la pequeña mesa frente a ellos y abrió un nuevo documento para escribir ahí. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que únicamente intercambiaban conocimientos básicos antes de iniciar de lleno el ensayo.

— La revolución francesa básicamente representó el fin de un mundo – Explicó, Cartman anotaba algunas palabras clave en la computadora – A eso le llamarían Antiguo Régimen más tarde. Eso implicó el inicio de una época moderna que, en cierto modo, sigue siendo la actual. Y Luis XVI vivió en carne propia el final e inicio de estas dos épocas.

— Bueno, él estaba convencido de que reinaba sobre los franceses por algún tipo de derecho divino – Bufó – Creyó que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie y por eso tuvo que debatirse entre su propia personalidad y la opinión de sus consejeros.

— Su esposa incluida – Dijo Kyle, reposó su espalda en el sofá – Es como si hubiera encarnado su propia tragedia personal. Quiero decir, reinó en tiempos contradictorios, debió haber sido difícil para él.

— Tanto que nunca acabó por comprenderlo – Resopló – Fue muy estúpido.

— ¿Y tú habrías reinado mejor? – Sonrió, alzando una ceja.

— Pues yo no habría pasado por alto el asalto a la Bastilla – Se encogió de hombros – Es obvio que eso fue un detonante que prefirió ignorar. Grave error.

— Es una fortuna que no hubiera gobernado el Gran Eric Cartman o Francia no sería lo que es ahora.

— ¿Te estás burlando, judío? – Protestó frunciendo el ceño. Kyle rio ligeramente

Pasó un momento en el que solamente escuchaba el sonido de las teclas ser presionadas. Invadido por el inexistente sonido ambiental, su propia casa jamás habría estado en completo mutismo a menos que todos durmieran. Siempre había alguien dentro, esperando por él, caminando en el piso de arriba, cerrando o abriendo puertas, a veces incluso se escuchaba el ruido de varios televisores encendidos a la vez, de voces en las habitaciones. Su casa siempre estaba iluminada y estaba seguro que, de no ser porque estaba ahí como invitado, el salón y la cocina de los Cartman permanecía en penumbras, justo como el piso de arriba en ese momento.

Observó a Eric de soslayo, reprimiendo las ganas de hablar para extender el tiempo en que oiría el zumbido del silencio en sus orejas. Detalló su rostro, bostezó más de una vez mientras le miraba, sus ojos taciturnos y su respiración desigual, se notaba lo exhausto que estaba. Y no entendía por qué cuando iban a la misma escuela y recibían las mismas clases, también tenían los mismos proyectos y deberes, pero Cartman parecía como si hubiera sido privado del sueño en mucho tiempo, como si la vida pesara sobre sus hombros. Tenían putos trece años, casi catorce, la vida no podía tratarle como escoria a tan temprana edad. Siempre pensó eso mismo de Kenny y admiraba la forma en la que él acostumbraba a vivir sus propias desgracias, siempre sonriendo, siempre haciendo amigos, siendo libre a pesar de las ataduras. Pero jamás, ni en sus más oscuros pensamientos, creyó que podría pensar lo mismo de alguien como Cartman.

Era un tipo de instinto humano, el de creer que todo estaba bien o aparentarlo si quiera. Era ese tipo de destino el que se encargaba de estropear la vida de los que se descuidaban. En realidad, era curioso ver cómo una persona se reducía a nada a pesar de la lucha o los esfuerzos. Cartman había sido abducido por ese intrincado sistema de aleatoriedad que le había llevado a pasar el tiempo solo en su casa, como si no importara, como si nadie se tomara la molestia de saber su estado de salud, sus ánimos o sus propios sueños. Y le dolía verle perder el control, ver sus hombros caídos y su actitud distante hacia ciertas cosas, era cuanto menos doloroso el que se negara a aceptar ayuda.

Quizá no lo comprendía del todo.

Pero quería hacerlo.

— Cartman – Habló. Su propia voz le sonó extraña, incluso más alta por el mutismo general. El castaño levantó la vista de la pantalla – ¿Qué te dijo la directora?

— Nada memorable – Se encogió de hombros. Devolvió sus dedos al teclado.

— Sabía que responderías con algo así – Suspiró encogiéndose en el sofá – Últimamente respondes así a todo.

— ¿Parece que me importe lo que pienses? – Sarcástico. A Kyle se le revolvió el estómago.

— Siempre actúas así, aún más cuando se trata de tu madre – Cartman parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido, pero apretó los labios para volver a sus notas – Yo sólo quiero saber…

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás no quiero hablar sobre eso? – Le miró, auténtico enfado en sus ojos azules.

— Pero quizás necesitas hablar sobre eso con alguien ¿No crees? – Insistió – No es bueno que te guardes las cosas para ti mismo.

— Gracias por el consejo Doctor Broflovski – Ironizó. Kyle frunció el ceño – Además, dijiste que ya no te preocuparías por mí.

— Sólo si no eras condescendiente – Infló los mofletes.

— Y ahora estás en mi casa – Puso en blanco los ojos – Deberías estar agradecido de no actuar como mi esclavo ahora mismo.

— No es tu culpa – Murmuró Kyle al cabo de un rato en silencio.

— ¿Ahora qué mierdas dices, judío? – Musitó molesto, alejando el portátil con una mano y suspirando con tedio.

— No es tu culpa que ella sea así – Repitió, esta vez más firme.

— Ya sé que es estúpido pensar que es mi culpa – Accedió cansino – Pero nunca hablé con ella antes sobre lo que me molestaba. Ahora a joderse.

— Cartman…

— Cállate, Kyle, estoy hasta la polla de rebatir tus argumentos.

— Pero…

— Bien, de acuerdo – Gruñó. Le observó por primera vez en mucho tiempo – ¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente, Kyle? ¿Que pueden llevar presa a mi madre si vuelven a pillarla los policías en la zona rosa de este pueblo de mierda? ¿Que podrían llevarme a un hogar de acogida si eso pasa? ¿Eso querías?

De nuevo el silencio. Completo silencio, esta vez no les salvaba ni el sonido de las teclas, tan solo el caminar ocasional de los peatones por la acera y algún gato maullando en la lejanía. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su garganta, se había preparado con antelación para algo como eso, había pensado su reacción y lo que le diría si aquella posibilidad se mostraba en el libreto, pero había sido como esos vídeos virales con los que siempre te asustas, aunque sabes de antemano lo que vendrá, al final no había dejado de sorprenderse y, por si fuera poco, tenía esa sensación de hormigueo en la nariz que indicaba un próximo llanto.

Guardó silencio, aquello no pareció molestar al castaño y sólo se había limitado a desviar la mirada y suspirar fastidiado, pasando la mano por su rostro como si necesitara sacarse de encima algún peso invisible.

Entonces lo supo. Que era ahora o nunca. Joderse por un momento o joderse para siempre. Había sido ingenuo al pensar que Cartman estaría a su lado todo el tiempo, que algo como eso en verdad era raro que pasase, que tenía todas las horas a su disposición, así que podía tardar lo que fuera para decirle cómo se sentía.

Había sido muy ingenuo.

— Cartman – Carraspeó tras escucharse a sí mismo con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres ahora? – Negó con la cabeza. Agotado.

— Stan dijo que tú y yo podríamos tener tensión sexual.

— ¿Qué coño? – Le observó con ojos desorbitados. Habría chillado, estallado en risas diciéndole que era una broma para relajar el ambiente, pero se había convencido que eso era lo que necesitaba decirle. Asintió, Cartman desvió la mirada su ordenador de nuevo, sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas – Me esperaba algo como eso de Kenny, pero ¿Stan?

— Kenny también está de acuerdo – Aseguró, encogiéndose todavía más sobre el sofá, si era posible. El castaño alzó las cejas, pero no le miró.

— ¿Y por qué coño le haces caso a esos maricas? – Indagó al cabo de un rato.

— Soy bisexual – Le dijo, Cartman le dirigió una mirada que tenía un signo de interrogación invisible en ella.

— ¿Y?

— Que yo también creo que es así.

— No – Sacudió la cabeza – No, no es así.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro? – Apremió, incorporándose para estar más cerca de él.

— Kyle, esto es una locura – Bufó – Estás enfermo.

— No estoy- yo no – Suspiró, aunque había sonado más a un gruñido de puro fastidio – Si nos besamos entonces podríamos…

— Mierda, judío – Interrumpió – Esos maricas te dejaron imbécil. Si necesitas besarme para entender tus sentimientos, entonces no es nada. Ni tensión sexual ni mierdas del estilo.

Error. Kyle sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. Estaba seguro de gustarle todo de Eric Cartman. Esa voz ronca y profunda, esas manos fuertes, sus ojos expresivos, su cara regordeta, su corazón apasionado, sus visiones del futuro, su labia, esa forma al caminar que desprendía seguridad, su cabello castaño, su pasado, su amistad, sus rabietas y lo desquiciado que era a veces. No lo estaba malinterpretando. Se había asegurado de eso.

¿Entonces por qué era tan difícil decirle?

¿Era orgullo o miedo al rechazo?

Nunca había evaluado lo que haría en caso de ser rechazado por él, porque podía apostar su brazo izquierdo a que acabaría conquistándole de alguna forma. Pero el tiempo no estaba siendo su aliado. El tiempo le había apuñalado a traición.

— Me gustas – Le dijo. El sonido de sus latidos en sus orejas y ese rostro sorprendido que se grabó a fuego en sus memorias.

Estaba bien que no hubiera vuelta atrás ¿cierto? No estaba equivocándose de ninguna forma ¿no es así?


	22. Camino sin retorno

_Renuncia: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 _Nota: Llegamos al punto más alto de la historia, ahora todo será cuesta abajo ¿Debería estropear un par de cosas más? Yo creo que sí. Gracias PanzerKinder y Kasumi-haruhi por dedicarle un par de palabras a esta historia, lo aprecio mucho._

 **Capítulo 22. Camino sin retorno.**

No. No era el cansancio. Tampoco era porque le doliera el cuerpo. No todo, la mitad, como ciertas partes aleatorias que no identificaba completamente, pero dolían de todos modos. Su sentido del oído funcionaba bien o, al menos, hasta donde recordaba.

 _Me gustas,_ había dicho Kyle y probablemente le habría escuchado con más claridad si no hubiese estado tan agotado, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sopesando las consecuencias por haber escupido aquellas palabras anteriores a la confesión, como si no le importara en absoluto ¿o le importaba y por eso le había declarado algo que él también sentía? Como una bofetada que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad ¿o se lo había llevado lejos?

— Me gustas mucho.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, repitiéndolo como una grabadora, como un disco rayado de los ochenta, dejando esa sensación de desagrado en el puente de la nariz, esas ganas de llevar las manos a los oídos por el repiqueteo constante en crescendo por cada segundo que pasaba. Y no entendía por qué no estaba emocionándose, por qué no estaba feliz de escuchar las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar de la persona que siempre quiso, por qué sentía ese vacío en su pecho que le bajó la presión repentinamente, como si estuviera sumergido en agua, en un letargo infinito. Repitiendo en su mente esas palabras haciendo eco, sintiendo sólo un dejo de rabia brotar de su garganta.

— Voy a dormir – Anunció. No, no lo sugirió, ni desvarió, estaba sentenciando sus acciones. Cosa que parecía ser deliberadamente ignorada por Kyle y su jodida costumbre de llevarle la contraria que atrapó su muñeca impidiendo que se levantara, entrecerrando sus ojos con tedio, como asegurando que se pasaba sus órdenes por sus pelotas judías.

— Cartman – Habló o lo intentó, porque el castaño había gruñido sacudiendo su mano para que le soltara, cerrando su portátil con la otra con, quizás, demasiada fuerza.

— Dije "me voy" – Su voz profunda de nuevo, casi gutural, se escuchaba así siempre que estaba enfadado. Las cejas de Kyle se juntaron en frustración – ¿Te parece divertido joderme la maldita noche? – Logró soltarse no sin esfuerzo, el judío parecía guardar bastantes fuerzas. No como él, que cada jodido movimiento parecía afectar su sentido del equilibrio ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado sin ser capaz de dormir un poco? No había dormido bien desde… no, tampoco lo recordaba.

— ¿Crees que es fácil decirlo? – Bufó permitiendo que se levantara. Pero Cartman se mantuvo de pie, sin moverse un centímetro. No, no era fácil, lo sabía perfectamente. Algo más fuerte que su propia voluntad le impedía decirlo también. Quizá sólo era su orgullo herido porque él lo dijo primero o esa parte de sí mismo que pensaba lo impertinente que estaba siendo Kyle en ese momento, a lo mejor sólo necesitaba descansar, refrescar su cabeza, volver a empezar.

Tal vez sólo…

— Cartman, no seas marica ¡Responde! – Chilló histérico. Oh, cuánto descaro.

— ¡Quién está siendo marica, judío de mierda! – Burdo. No debía gritarle, pero siempre acababa cediendo. Casi le toma por las solapas de su abrigo de no ser porque tuvo un momento de autocontrol. Le empujó con el dedo índice de vuelta al respaldar, Kyle subiendo sus manos frente a él para resguardarse, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de paliza.

La merecía. La merecía demasiado. Dios, cuánto quería golpearlo. Destrozarlo hasta convertirlo en una masa amorfa de cabellos rojos y vísceras que dejaría de amar inmediatamente. Quería dejar de amar esa lengua afilada y esos amenazantes ojos verdes.

— Sólo recházame si vas a hacerlo, gordo – Siseó, propinándole un golpe al sofá – Me he cansado de intentar que tenga sentido en mi cabeza, sólo…

— Bien – Le dijo y Kyle alzó la mirada de forma automática. Grandes orbes esmeralda fijos en los suyos, intimidantes, como si fueran capaces de apoderarse por completo de su ser – Tú también me gustas – Aseguró torciendo una sonrisa. Alzando las cejas con prepotencia en cuanto la tez blanca de Kyle enrojeció.

— Puedes meterte tus bromas por el culo, Cartman – Repuso.

Cuánto, cuánto deseaba envolver su cuello con los dedos, presionando en la tráquea con todas sus fuerzas, para escucharle toser y ahogarse con su propia saliva.

— ¿Crees que estoy de humor para bromear, imbécil? ¿o para ser romántico? – Bufó, entornando los ojos con tedio. Kyle alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Cuánto, cuánto quería destruirlo – ¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Que te proponga salir, que seamos novios?

— Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo – Sonrió.

Kyle se puso de pie provocando en Eric el desandar unos pasos hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la mesa. Algo se cayó, había sonado a un bolígrafo, pero no estaba seguro. Tampoco le importaba en ese momento. No cuando tenía a Kyle tan cerca, casi respirando sobre su rostro, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior a la espera de lo que sea que fuera a decirle, tan pendiente de sus movimientos, tan obnubilado, entregado ¿Así de ansioso estaba por él? ¿Por Eric Cartman? Se dijo a sí mismo que debió haberle dicho antes, se habría ahorrado muchas penas.

No. No era momento para sopesar minucias.

— No puedes ser más marica ¿verdad? – Una risa burlona emergió de su garganta. Kyle también rio… ¿o ronroneó? Sus párpados pesaban, tampoco estaba escuchando correctamente.

— ¿Me prefieres así? – Alzó una ceja. Sus manos amenazando con tocar las suyas, como una invitación silenciosa a un punto de no retorno.

— No, no – Sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo desagrado – El Kyle marica da mucho asco, dios.

Kyle comenzó a reír, agachando su cabeza y sacudiéndola ligeramente. Era su oportunidad. Necesitaba huir de su presencia, darse espacio. Había sido un experimento interesante, pero todavía creía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No exageraba al pensar que el judío podía estarle tomando el pelo. Sus arrebatos de curiosidad le habían llevado a hacer cosas bastante comprometedoras, o eso le había dicho Kenny alguna vez ¿Había sido algo sobre besar al judío? ¿Sobre estarse quedando atrás? No lo recordaba con claridad, pero había sido una conversación extraña y McCormick estaba drogado o algo porque no había entendido casi nada de sus desvaríos.

Recordaba haberse enfadado con él y decirle que le hiciera un favor al mundo lanzándose de un puente, que no volviera a llamarle en la madrugada. Así que, a la mañana siguiente, tuvo la sensación de haber tenido ese tipo de conversación tan vergonzosa con un amigo, pero que era poco probable que la hubieran tenido en primer lugar. De todas formas, pudo haber sido un sueño. No. Eso entraba en la calificación de pesadillas.

Pero no estaba siendo excesivo cuando se trataba de desconfiar de Kyle. No era como si supiera cómo funcionaba esa mierda del amor, ni era un experto, tenía que ser precavido.

Se alejó de él hasta que estuvo a un costado de la mesa y se inclinó para tomar su portátil. Cruzaron miradas, ambos demasiado absortos en los movimientos del otro, como tanteando el terreno de lo desconocido, aunque fuera este su propio terreno de granadas y bombas enterradas donde, al más pequeño descuido, fueran a volar en pedazos. Ninguno cedía ante provocaciones y Cartman era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para seguirle el juego esta vez.

¿O sólo estaba cansado?

Sí. Demasiado agotado como para pensar.

— ¿A dónde vas? – Indagó Kyle inclinado la cabeza.

— No bromeaba cuando dije que quería dormir – Bufó, se dirigió a las escaleras siendo seguido por la mirada esmeralda de Broflovski, hasta que ésta se desvió al piso de madera.

— Claro – Murmuró – Necesitas espacio.

— No necesito espacio – Alzó una ceja. Sonrió, amaba la expresión confundida de Kyle, pagaría por verla más tiempo, era una lástima que el judío en verdad fuera mucho más listo de lo que quisiera admitir.

Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación. Kyle siguiendo los pasos de Cartman, sintiéndose cada vez más en un sueño surrealista. Estaba seguro de haberse declarado, pero no tenía completamente claro si había recibido una respuesta ¿Dormir juntos después de haberse confesado contaba como una respuesta? No lo sabía, pero la sonrisa no se iba y, aunque se desvaneciera, era probable que sus ojos estuvieran sonriendo también.

Eric entró a la recámara, empujando la puerta y dejándola abierta para que Kyle decidiera si le apetecía cerrarla o no. La cerró. Se dirigió a su armario para buscar algo de ropa para el pelirrojo, algo que le quedara medianamente bien, alguna camiseta y pantalones de hace algunos años tendrían que bastarle, aunque, a esas alturas, ya le daba igual si dormía desnudo. Giró sobre sus talones con el cambio de ropa en sus manos y reparó en los ojos del judío que le escudriñaban, alzó una ceja.

— Toma – Le lanzó las prendas, una después de la otra y Kyle tuvo que hacer movimientos casi imposibles para atraparlas. Frunció el ceño, enfadado y automáticamente Eric sonrió. Oh, cuánto amaba ese contraste en ellos.

— Sé más cuidadoso, culón – Se quejó.

— No, no te lo mereces – Bufó. Kyle rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué te hice ahora? – Sonrió y una cara de completa obviedad adornó la tez de Cartman – Que no sea que un judío se te haya declarado.

— Joder – Gruñó – Acabas de decir algo verdaderamente increíble en voz alta.

— ¿De qué hablas? – Se acercó a él, lanzando la ropa sobre la cama sin cuidado alguno – Me gustas. Puedo decirlo todas las veces que quieras.

De acuerdo. No estaba soñando, esta vez lo había escuchado claramente y, por Dios, sonaba terriblemente raro ¡Cuántas veces había soñado con que el judío le dijera esas palabras! Cuánto, cuánto lo había deseado, pero ahora únicamente ansiaba que se detuviera, que dejara de repetir esas palabras de una vez. Era un sinsentido lo que estaba cruzando por su pecho, una maraña de nuevas sensaciones que no entendía, que le echaban para atrás aun cuando lo tenía tan claro hace unas horas.

— Suenas jodidamente falso – Murmuró sonriendo ¿o estaba haciendo una mueca por puro desagrado? No sabía ni lo que hacía.

Kyle no le dirigió la mirada, tan sólo apretó los labios como solía hacer cuando algo le sobrepasaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus orbes esmeralda, nerviosismo contenido en ellos, la vergüenza siendo evidente en sus mejillas blancas. Observarle le producía cierto tipo de paz, una que llevaba mendigando como perro callejero desde hace mucho tiempo, era como observar el hogar que había creído perdido. Simplemente no podía creerlo, lo impensable estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos y lo único que podía hacer era estar a la defensiva, escéptico, receloso de sus palabras. Tenía miedo. Temía echarse a sus brazos y viciarse a su fragancia, a la sensación de sus rizos alrededor de sus dedos, a la forma de su cuerpo. Temía ser tratado como un objeto, uno que simplemente provocaba curiosidad y hastío después de usarse. Temía que Kyle no sintiera lo mismo. Odiaba pensar en que podía perderlo de alguna forma, su amistad, esa extraña y malsana relación de tantos años, era lo único que le quedaba. Era, por mucho, lo mejor que le había pasado.

— No estoy mintiendo – Había un deje lastimero en sus palabras que le devolvió a la realidad contenida en su habitación.

— Así parece.

Kyle no se lo esperaba. Sucedió como el recibimiento de una carta que anuncia la muerte súbita de alguien cercano. Tuvo la misma sensación de vacío, de temor inesperado. Y tuvo el impulso de apartarse cuando Cartman se inclinó para besarlo, pero sus manos habían capturado sus escuálidos brazos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Se sintió cálido, como una corriente eléctrica atravesando sus cuerpos desde la punta de los pies e inició un movimiento sosegado de labios en cuanto Kyle hubo reparado en lo que estaba sucediendo. El orgullo cedió, ese punto de inflexión que les había llevado a tocar fondo, a tener el agua hasta el cuello la mayor parte del tiempo, a hundirse en desesperación, esta vez representó un impulso beneficioso, un empuje a unir más sus cuerpos, a jadear sobre los labios del otro.

Kyle llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y, aun cuando creía que no podría respirar más, le atrajo con ímpetu, tomando sus cabellos castaños con arrebato, como si necesitara sentir que era real, hacerle saber que era suyo y de nadie más. Era como un contacto cercano al inferno, quemaba en sus labios y ardía allá donde las enguantadas manos de Cartman tocaban, dejando una sensación de frío repentino cuando se movían de lugar.

Tocaba su espalda, su nuca, sus hombros, se inclinaba más sobre él, para besar más, para desbocar todo su amor dentro de esa húmeda cavidad, para arrancarle el alma. Y de pronto se sentía limitado, como si le faltaran brazos para tocarlo todo, como si _todo_ no fuera suficiente, como si esas milésimas de segundos en los que se separaban fuera una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Quería seguir bebiendo de Eric Cartman. Quería seguir formando parte de Kyle Broflovski. De encajar a la perfección, porque encajaban como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida y repentinamente todo cobró sentido, las miradas, las preguntas, los planes y las intenciones, como el resonar de una campana directamente al oído, como el choque de dos planetas dentro del estómago, su propio eureka.

— Kyle – Jadeó, su voz había sonado extraña, casi gutural. Sus dedos se enterraron posesivos en sus caderas. Kyle le observó obnubilado, con las mejillas prendidas de un tono carmín casi nuclear, aunque probablemente él también estaba así.

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó bajito, mordiéndose el labio inferior, frotando su pelvis contra la suya de esa forma tan descarada que lo enloquecía.

— ¿Estás bien con esto? – Atinó a decir, antes de que el primitivo impulso de lanzarlo a la cama sin miramientos y poseerlo ahí mismo se cruzara si quiera por su cabeza. Kyle alzó las cejas, casi al instante arrugó el entrecejo incrédulo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír ligeramente. Cartman estaba acostumbrado a ver todo un arsenal de expresiones en el pelirrojo, pero aquellas le habían hecho especial gracia.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí? – Bufó y tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir un gimoteo en el instante en que el castaño se inclinó para besar su cuello.

— No permitiré que haya vuelta atrás – Le dijo, aspirando su fragancia, sintiendo su piel erizarse ante sus palabras.

— Está bien si no la hay.

Sus miradas cruzaron y fue ese momento efímero, fugaz y momentáneo, en el que estipularon el pacto y firmaron bajo fuego ese amor genuino y auténtico. Fue sólo por esa vez que Cartman le entregó un beso lento, casi devoto, como si se tratara de una religión. Y no. Kyle no sólo se había convertido en su adoración, también en la solución a todo y en una salida.


	23. Dos cerebros contra el mayor dilema

_Renuncia: Ni South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 _Nota: Todavía queda un tramo de la historia, pero sí, prácticamente estamos llegando al final._

 **Capítulo 23. Dos cerebros contra el mayor de los dilemas.**

Detalló su rostro en silencio al tiempo en que Stan le entregaba el mando de la consola. Labios apretados, ceño ligeramente fruncido y esos ojos azules entrecerrados con tedio. Marsh no era bueno ocultando sus emociones, Kenny lo sabía bien, solía ser el primero en preguntarle si pasaba algo malo, o algo bueno en aquellos días en los que su sonrisa apenas cabía en su rostro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que le llamó expresamente para jugar videojuegos en su habitación, le dio la sensación de que en verdad no quería hablar con nadie sobre nada en el momento en que puso un pie en esa casa.

Kenny no era tonto, lo era aún menos cuando se trataba de sus amigos y sabía, porque había visto a Stan muy distante durante la jornada de clases, que sus tribulaciones tenían nombre y apellido. No, distante era poco. Había ignorado a todos deliberadamente, como si algún tipo de catástrofe natural hubiese ocurrido dentro de su cabeza y eso le hubiera inducido en un coma ligero o en un estupor profundo, y ahí, sentado en el suelo de su recámara, el ambiente opresivo-depresivo lo sentía calar directo en sus huesos.

Kenny era paciente, no solía presionar a sus amigos de ninguna forma, bajo ningún concepto. Excepto cuando decidía ponerse especialmente idiota.

— Espero que no me llamaras sólo para jugar – Le dijo, Stan chasqueó la lengua, sentándose a su lado – Digamos que estaba un poco ocupado antes de recibir tus señales de auxilio.

— No estaba pidiendo auxilio – Suspiró derrotado.

— ¿No? – Bufó – Diez mensajes, Stan. Diez putos mensajes y no paraste de llamar hasta que cogí el teléfono.

— Es tu culpa por no tenerlo cerca.

— Sí, ya sé que debo ser más responsable, gracias mamá – Rodó los ojos, el pelinegro también lo hizo.

— No seas imbécil, Kenny.

— ¿Yo? Perdona, el que tiene una vara atravesada en el culo eres tú.

— ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? Yo sólo quería…

— ¿Querías? – Alzó una ceja. Stan se lo pensó un tiempo antes de responder.

— Sí quería hablar – Concilió nervioso.

— Sobre Kyle ¿cierto? – Stan asintió. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada – Mira, no sé qué problema tienes…

— ¿No sabes cuál es el problema? – Bufó Stan, frunciendo el ceño – ¡Dios, Kenny! El problema es que está enamorado de Cartman.

— Pues yo no creo que eso sea un problema – Se encogió de hombros y Stan le observó petrificado con las cejas bien en alto y con ojos desorbitados, completamente aturdido por sus palabras. Kenny sacudió la cabeza, dejó el control sobre el piso y giró sólo un poco para verle mejor– Stan, Cartman es mi amigo.

— Sí, también es mi amigo – Interrumpió sin miramientos y el rubio puso sus manos frente a él para que se relajara un poco. Aquella actitud tan terca de Marsh comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

— De acuerdo, entonces deberías saber que es probable que él también sienta algo por Kyle.

— ¿Cartman? – Preguntó entonces incrédulo. Kenny le devolvió una mirada de haber dicho algo que de verdad tenía sentido – Pero ellos se odian.

— Te entiendo, amigo, de verdad que sí – Puso su mano sobre su hombro y hasta entonces reparó en lo tenso que estaba. A ese paso su pelinegro amigo se convertiría en una roca – Sé que es como… raro, pero sí que es evidente si te fijas en los detalles.

— ¿De qué hablas Kenny? ¿Qué detalles?

— El otro día Cartman estaba enfadado cuando le dije que tú y Kyle eran novios.

— Pero cualquiera se enfadaría – Le dijo sobresaltado. Kenny alzó una ceja y torció una sonrisa que provocó un sudor helado en la frente de Marsh – Quiero decir, yo también me habría enfadado, no es divertido ni alentador que dos de tus mejores amigos estén saliendo juntos, estropea cualquier tipo de ambiente.

— ¿Estás celoso, Stan? – Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él aun cuando Stan respingó sobre sí mismo, pero no dijo nada, permaneció impávido observando al vacío, como si estuviera evaluando su propia cadena de pensamientos.

— No – Dijo al fin y Kenny rio ligeramente.

— Cartman tenía razón cuando dijo que Kyle te había jodido – Canturreó y fue rápido para esquivar el golpe de Stan que llegaba sin fuerza, pero intentaba hacerle daño de todos modos – Acéptalo, te encantaría tener a Kyle sobre tu cama, bajo tu cuerpo, gimiendo tu nombre – Stan enrojeció al escuchar esa voz sugerente por parte de McCormick. Sin ser suficiente, siguió murmurando, casi ronroneando para sonsacar más reacciones de Stan – Imagina su cuerpo delgado, piel blanca, bellos rojizos…

— Kenny…

— Y detrás de ti Cartman tomándote de las caderas, empalando su miembro duro contra…

— ¡Mierda, Kenny, basta! – Gruñó aturdido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Kenny soltó una carcajada, tan fuerte que se escuchó el grito de la mayor de los Marsh en la otra habitación, amenazando con que les patearía el culo si no cerraban la boca. Ambos dejaron de hacer ruido durante unos segundos.

— ¿Qué hay con esa reacción? – Bufó Kenny – No debe ser tan malo, Cartman ha cambiado, ahora está más apuesto.

— Es asqueroso, Kenny – Murmuró todavía acunando su cabeza en sus manos.

— Pues a Kyle le gusta jugar sucio – Se encogió de hombros.

— No lo entiendes, se odian – Alzó las cejas en frustración – ¿Cómo esperas que acepte algo como que se aman ahora? No tiene sentido.

— Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso.

— Kenny, no me vengas con mierdas del estilo – El rubio puso en blanco sus ojos.

— Hablo en serio. El amor y el odio son sentimientos muy intensos, tanto que quizá pasaron de uno a otro sin notarlo siquiera.

— Pero… – Comenzó Marsh, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de notificaciones del teléfono de Kenny quien introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y su gabardina intentando dar con el paradero del móvil, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, suspiró.

— Ya sé que es raro, Stan – Concedió cansino, observando la pantalla de su teléfono y pasando el dedo descuidadamente sobre ésta – A veces siento como si no seré capaz de asimilarlo hasta que los vea follando en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

— Joder – Bufó Stan con tedio.

— Además, somos sus amigos – Hizo una pausa valorativa negando con la cabeza – Eres el súper mejor amigo de Kyle, estoy seguro que le hará falta tu apoyo – Stan pareció sopesar sus palabras – De todas formas, no es como si fuera a durar por siempre.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? – Kenny alzó la cabeza del aparato que sostenía entre sus manos, los restos de una ligera sonrisa se disiparon en el momento en que le observó.

— Bueno, es normal que no lo sepas, Kyle tampoco lo sabe, ni el mismo Cartman.

— Kenny – Apremió, recibiendo un suspiro como respuesta.

— Estuve haciendo algunos trabajos de investigación después de clases – Marsh le observó atento, pero poco convencido de lo que escuchaba – Cartman quería saber dónde estaba yendo Liane por las tardes, así que decidí ayudarle. Es sólo una suposición, pero escuché que le debía algo de dinero a alguien, ya sabes, por comprar crack y mierdas del estilo, así que es posible que haga un viaje a comisaría si los polis la pillan de nuevo. Es eso o la pillarán los contrabandistas antes.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Apresuró preocupado. Kenny apretó los labios, seguramente buscando palabras para explicarle todas las consecuencias.

— Sólo hay esas dos opciones, Stan – Suspiró – Ninguna termina bien para Cartman. Si la detiene la policía, llevarán su caso a juicio en cuanto se enteren de que tiene un hijo y quizá lo envíen a un hogar de acogida o donde mierdas lleven a los hijos de padres drogadictos hasta que ella mejore.

— ¿No deberían llevarlo con un familiar o un tutor? Los hogares de acogida son…

— Amigo, corta el rollo – Kenny sacudió la cabeza. Marsh bajó la mirada, impotente. Para nada esperaba una charla así – Eres mejor que un montón de esperanzas, Stan. Ningún maestro querría quedarse con Cartman por lo mierda que es y no creo que sus abuelos tengan la capacidad de adoptarlo y tampoco querrían. Lo harían mis padres, pero seguramente no pasemos la prueba, tan sólo tienen que ver nuestra casa para comprobarlo. Acéptalo, no tiene otra salida.

— Y él no sabe sobre esto – Murmuró agotado.

— Cartman no es estúpido, seguro que lo ha visto venir desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Qué hay de Kyle? – Kenny parpadeó sorprendido, dirigió su mirada al teléfono de nuevo y pasó un momento antes de que volviera a hablar.

— Kyle… supongo que no se lo espera. Menos ahora.

— Tenemos que decirle – Kenny chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Todavía piensas que lo suyo es imposible?

— Supongo – Le dijo inseguro. Kenny alzó una ceja.

— Pues tendrás que aceptarlo a como dé lugar – Sonrió – Toma aire y empieza a asimilarlo, mejor si es rápido, tienes toda la noche antes de clases.

— ¿A qué viene eso de repente? – Soltó contrariado.

Kenny alzó su teléfono a la altura de los orbes azules de Marsh, en la pantalla se mostraba una conversación con Kyle o más bien eran textos y textos del pelirrojo emocionado por algo. Emocionado por Cartman. Emocionado por…

— ¿Qué? – Atinó a decir. Sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba y un frío absurdo cruzaba por todo su cuerpo. Kenny sonrió todavía más.

— ¿No es maravilloso? – Stan negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente – Kyle no pierde el tiempo, no es imbécil como nosotros.

— De acuerdo – Bufó, recuperándose del sobresalto previo – Voy a intentarlo, por Kyle.

— Por Kyle – Repitió solemne.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

Pero una noche bastante corta para Cartman. O eso era lo que planeaba, quedarse dormido y despertar a la mañana siguiente con fuerzas renovadas. Asimilar lo que había pasado con el judío con las ideas frescas y la cabeza en su lugar. Pero no. Esa era la vida real y la realidad no solía reparar en lo que quería o no, tampoco acostumbraba a conceder sus demandas. Así que ahí estaba, intentando dormir, con Kyle a su lado, justo como había soñado tantas veces antes, con la diferencia de que el judío que conocía habituaba a usar ese tipo de personalidad de mierda con él, haciendo cosas que le fastidiaban sin consideración alguna.

— Apaga tu jodido teléfono, maldita sea – Murmuró. Era ese tipo de persona que no podía dormir sin las luces apagadas, sin observar plena oscuridad a través de los párpados. Broflovski se sobresaltó, el aparato estuvo a punto de resbalarse de sus manos, pero fue rápido al sostenerlo de nuevo. Por supuesto, Cartman rio ligeramente.

— Pensé que estabas dormido – Dijo, todavía sentía el corazón palpitando en su garganta.

— No, la luz no me deja dormir, Kyle – Se removió un poco hasta que fue capaz de respirar sobre su oreja, sintiendo el cuerpo del pelirrojo tensarse al acto – Tanto te gusto, pero no sabes algo como eso.

— ¿Vas a chantajearme con eso? – Bufó, bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono y lo lanzó descuidadamente sobre la cama. Se giró un poco para ver al castaño a los ojos, que permanecían cerrados, sonriendo aliviado de poder tenerle cerca sin discutir por ello – Porque me gustaría que te atrevieras a hacerlo, puedo jugar el mismo juego que tú – Cartman abrió los ojos entonces y frunció el ceño casi automáticamente al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia del judío – Hay cosas que tú tampoco sabes de mí.

— Las averiguaré tarde o temprano, Kyle, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mintió. Y no supo por qué lo había hecho con certeza. Quizá sólo estaba aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba, a lo mejor esa esperanza era lo único que podía hacerle sentirse aliviado de las cargas emocionales, de las responsabilidades y la autoconsciencia. Quería tener todo el tiempo del mundo, ansiaba gastar todo ese tiempo con su amigo de la infancia, su enemigo, su amante, ese judío pelirrojo que se inclinó hacia sus labios para besarle, buscando profundizar todavía más, intentando iniciar nuevamente una batalla que decidiría quién dominaba al otro, pero estaba lo suficiente adormilado como para reaccionar de alguna forma y porque no quería volver a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago que casi siempre llegaba acompañado de un ligero, casi imperceptible, dolor en el corazón.

— Duerme – Le dijo, separándose y cerrando sus ojos también.

Cartman asintió, removiéndose. Logró hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Kyle, acomodándose para estar más cerca de la calidez natural que desprendía su cuerpo, siendo arrullado por su respiración acompasada. Demasiado exhausto como para reparar en que algo como eso era demasiado vergonzoso, demasiado agotado como para aceptar que aquella posición sería su favorita a partir de ese instante.

Durmió, pleno y cómodo. Y de nuevo, el motivo fue Kyle.

 **Capítulo 24.**


	24. Años de amor victorioso

_Renuncia: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 **Capítulo 24. Años de amor victorioso.**

— ¿Así que tú y Kyle están saliendo? – Cartman alzó una ceja, no se esperaba escuchar precisamente esas palabras tan temprano por la mañana, menos por parte de Stan.

Kyle casi había corrido a su casa en cuanto despertó, vociferando que tenían una hora para alistarse si querían llegar a tiempo a la parada del autobús. Se había ido, sin decir mucho más, después de todo su casa quedaba a una después de la suya, así que Cartman tuvo la generosa idea, como buen novio que era, de esperar al pelirrojo en la entrada, frente a su puerta, para que se diera de bruces contra él o se asustara y pudiera reírse un rato de su reacción. Había cosas que no iban a cambiar. Pero por casualidad, o destino, Stan iba saliendo de su propio hogar.

De verdad que su suerte se había jodido en algún punto de su vida. El destino podía irse a cagar un rato, lo menos que quería era algún tipo de sermón motivacional de su parte o que le mandara a la mierda advirtiéndole que más le valía no hacerle daño al judío. No era solamente que Stan no fuera la mejor persona para decirle sobre qué boca se corría o no, tampoco el hecho de que su vida amorosa era peor con diferencia y lo mejor que podía hacer era solucionar sus propios problemas en lugar de meter las narices donde no le llamaban. No le importaba en verdad, simplemente no quería que su relación con Kyle fuera algún tipo de acontecimiento impactante y que, de pronto, todos se sintieran con el derecho de opinar al respecto. No tendría ningún problema si pasaban a ser el centro de atención del puto pueblo y obtuvieran algunas comodidades y beneficios a cambio, podía aguantar algo como eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar la cansina reprimenda de " _te pateo el culo si lo haces llorar_ " Kyle no era un cliché, ya le pateaba el culo él mismo si lo hacía llorar. Si Stan quería amabilidad, debía estar mal de la cabeza.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir y antes de que Stan pudiera decir algo, ya estaba hablando de nuevo – Sí, estamos saliendo ¿tienes algún problema?

— Tú… – Se detuvo. Cerró los ojos para respirar, quizá para ordenar sus ideas, a Cartman no le podía importar menos, así que resopló audiblemente dejando en evidencia su fastidio. Stan se compuso unos segundos después – ¿De verdad quieres a Kyle o sólo estás jugando con él?

— Stan – Habló con voz seria. No iba a tolerar la actitud del moreno – Olvida que somos pareja por un momento, porque lo somos, pero no necesito que pienses en eso ahora. Kyle me cae bien, dejamos las mierdas infantiles de rivalidad y odio hace años, pero es demasiado divertido joderlo hasta hacerlo enfadar, sólo que a lo mejor eres demasiado idiota como para darte cuenta.

— Cartman…

— ¡Jesús, Kyle no es ningún santo! – Prorrumpió inesperadamente, sobresaltando a Marsh – Y esa superioridad moral de mierda quedó en el pasado también. Por eso me gusta – Stan parpadeó abrumado. Pudo haber dicho mucho más sobre los motivos por los que había acabado queriendo a Kyle, sobre su recientemente adquirida costumbre de coquetear y hacer bromas con sentidos muy sugerentes sólo para molestarle, que era perfecto para él en muchos sentidos, pero no tenía especial interés en que Stan se enamorara, probablemente, más de lo que ya estaba del judío. Le debía lealtad por sobre muchas cosas, Marsh había sido un buen amigo y compinche hasta la fecha, su relación era más bien de respeto mutuo, pero Kyle era suyo. Sí, joder, suyo y de nadie más. Así de grande era su egoísmo. Si ya era posesivo con él desde antes, no iba a serlo menos ahora.

— Yo sólo… todavía no puedo creerlo – Cartman rodó los ojos.

— Me da igual cómo te hayas enterado, Stan – Le dijo torciendo una sonrisa. Si Stan ya estaba aturdido, con aquel cambio de expresión en el castaño sintió como si le quitaran cincuenta años de vida. Agobiado podría funcionar para describir cómo lucía su rostro, pero Cartman prefería creer que todavía era capaz de infundir un poco de temor en otros – Pero te juro que no estoy planeando nada.

— ¿Stan? – Kyle se acercó a ambos a pasos apresurados. Y Stan, contra todo pronóstico, giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús sin dirigirle la mirada al pelirrojo que se detuvo completamente abrumado – ¿Qué le dijiste, Cartman?

— ¿Sobre nosotros? – Se encogió de hombros – Alguien más se lo dijo, porque yo no.

— Kenny – Siseó, cerrando los ojos como si se contuviera de golpear a alguien – Uh… yo…

— Ve – Le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. Kyle le observó sorprendido por unos segundos – Coño, vete ya – Frunció el ceño y Kyle sacudió la cabeza como devolviendo sus pensamientos a la línea temporal que correspondía, asintió con torpeza y trotó hasta alcanzar a su mejor amigo.

Quizá debería pensar en aplazar sus planes de caminar con Kyle a clases tomados de la mano. Quería sentirse su novio de una buena vez, si no era mucha molestia, pero parecía que ese no iba a ser el día.

Cartman llegó a la parada con el andar flojo, los súper mejores amigos estaban ahí, conversando, literalmente parecían conversar de cualquier cosa que no implicara su relación con el judío. No había ni rastros de Kenny, nada nuevo, teniendo en cuenta su historial. Así que, en términos simples, Stan parecía aceptar la idea, aunque se notaba incómodo con ambos alrededor, no era que lo hubiera dicho, pero Marsh no solía ser reconfortante cuando se trataba de sutileza. No, Stan se limpiaba el culo con esa palabra todos los días, sin disimular su disgusto en cuanto se enteró de los sentimientos de Kyle por Eric y haciendo que el pelirrojo se preocupara demás. En fin, así era Stan.

Pero cuando los días pasaban y éste no parecía cambiar, Cartman empezaba a inquietarse.

— Tío, lo estás pensando demasiado – Suspiró Stan al tiempo en que destapaba una lata de refresco.

— Te lo digo a ti porque eres su ex – Kenny deslizó su dedo habilidosamente por la pantalla de su teléfono, parecía estar buscando alguna conversación en específico.

Cartman alzó la mirada de sus notas y observó al rubio acercándose a Stan todo lo que podía del otro lado de la mesa. A su lado escuchó un ligero suspiro que le provocó el desviar la mirada a dónde provenía. Kyle fruncía el ceño y se pasaba el lápiz por los labios, aparentemente resolviendo un ejercicio de matemáticas sin prestar atención a su entorno. Llevaban todo el receso adelantando trabajos, esa noche se estrenaría una nueva serie por televisión que todos querían ver y no habría problemas de no ser porque pasarían una maratón de cinco capítulos y ni Sheila ni Sharon estarían dispuestas a que _sus niños_ perdieran el tiempo sin haber hecho las tareas y es que eso estaba bien, Cartman había decidido doblegarse a favor de las actividades por el mismo sentir que sus amigos tenían de pasar la tarde juntos y divertirse, pero a Kenny parecía importarle poco o nada todo el asunto y Stan prefería ser importunado por McCormick antes que compartir el silencio con su _súper mejor amigo_ y su novio.

Aunque Stan no lo admitiera abiertamente, parecía que su relación con el judío tardaría más tiempo en ser aceptada por su cerebro de hippie asqueroso. Cartman sentía una inexplicable sensación de estar intimidando a Marsh sin mover un solo dedo y eso también le fastidiaba en mayor o menor medida, ambos tenían a alguien en común, tenían que llevarse medianamente bien.

— Kenny, no quiero saber lo que tú y Wendy hablan – Musitó molesto. Kyle alzó la cabeza como un resorte, repentinamente sintiendo curiosidad por la conversación.

— Stan, me pidió salir – Explicó, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa, el moreno alzó las cejas en frustración – No sé de qué quiere hablar, pero me juego lo que sea a que será sobre ti.

— Seguro te pedirá que le quites la calentura – Cartman bufó despectivo.

— No, no lo hará, maldito obeso – Repuso Kenny frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Que no me llames así, jodido muerto de hambre! – Espetó. Stan se sostuvo el puente de la nariz – ¿Qué apuestas?

— A tu novio.

— Vete a la mierda – Musitó negando con la cabeza, Kenny se encogió de hombros.

— Dios, Kenny – Se quejó Kyle juntando las cejas – ¿Podrían, por favor, devolver sus sentidos a los ejercicios?

— No están entendiendo la gravedad del asunto – Aseguró el rubio tomando el lápiz y garabateando algo en la parte alta de sus hojas. Stan puso en blanco los ojos.

— Simplemente no quiero saber nada de ella ¿de acuerdo? – Stan suspiró, tomó un largo y profundo trago de su bebida – Si quieres salir con ella, hazlo. Esta vez terminamos definitivamente.

— No, no es eso – Kenny se removió desesperado – No lo entienden, coño. Creí que teníamos algún tipo de código no escrito que nos prohibía salir con nuestras ex.

— ¿Qué? – Bufó Cartman – Eso es ridículo.

— Sí – Secundó Stan, dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a Kyle que parecía estar escribiendo números al azar, eso o ya había pillado el ritmo – Es una regla bastante absurda.

— Bueno, lástima para el judío que no volverá a tener expareja en su vida – Kyle le miró.

— Acabas de decir algo increíble en voz alta.

— ¿Verdad? – Sonrió cínico – Deberías estar chupando mis bolas ahora mismo.

Kyle levantó una ceja — Qué imbécil.

— Voy a decirle que no – Decidió Kenny, metiendo el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos. Stan suspiró.

— Bien – Dijo Kyle – Volvamos al trabajo ¿quieren?

Los aludidos se encogieron de hombros y cada uno retomó su parte del trabajo sin genuinas ganas.

— Stan – Habló Kyle sin despegar su mirada de los ejercicios matemáticos. Marsh levantó la vista – Eres una persona increíble – Le dijo y Stan enrojeció visiblemente. Cartman y Kenny se observaron sin entender – Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que realmente valga la pena, sin importar el tiempo que tome. Eres mejor cuando no estás deprimido.

— Gracias, Ky – Sonrió con timidez.

Kyle no levantó la mirada, pero Cartman supo que estuvo nervioso al dedicarle aquellas palabras a su mejor amigo, lo supo por esa manera tan torpe de frotar las palmas de sus manos sobre sus pantalones y porque había procurado mantenerse lejano al contacto visual. En otro tiempo, Eric habría pensado en lo falso que había sonado, pero esa parte de él tan noble era sencillamente espléndida. Probablemente nunca se canse de observar todas sus facetas.

A lo mejor, era el sentimiento de que Kyle en sí mismo podía considerarse como suyo, lo que le provocó el esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

/

Invierno. A veces no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse de la cama, el frío solía portarse como una auténtica mierda en ese pueblito oculto entre montañas y montañas de Colorado, aunque el otoño no era un jardín de rosas tampoco. Cartman recordaba haber pensado en ahorrar mucho dinero para irse de South Park a mudarse a algún estado con un clima relativamente más normal, aunque sea, no había pedido mucho, quizá sólo más calor en verano y menos frío en otoño, pero eso fue cuando todavía tenía doce años. A sus trece había aprendido que todo lo bueno que le había pasado en su vida, había sido por ese pueblucho hipócrita y podrido en muchos sentidos. Y ahora, a sus casi dieciséis años, los pensamientos sobre irse de South Park eran cosa del pasado.

Lo eran todavía más cuando recordaba lo bien que se la pasaba abrazando a Kyle entre pesadas sábanas para protegerse del frío. Todavía se escuchaban las voces de la película olvidada que se proyectaba en el portátil de Eric que estaba sobre su regazo y éste estuvo a punto de caer cuando se despertó sin mucho cuidado, el movimiento brusco para sostenerlo despertó a Broflovski, quien se removió perezoso.

— Mmh – Suspiró, estirando las piernas, había estado recostado sobre el brazo de Cartman, así que probablemente le dolería el cuello en cuanto se moviera un poco más, aunque Kyle debía admitir que era bastante cómodo dormir sobre él, lo era mucho más cuando recordaba lo robusto que se había vuelto el último año, no había bajado por completo de peso y tampoco podía considerarse como todo músculo, pero sí que había crecido. Aunque probablemente seguiría siendo "gordo" para todos. El castaño aprovechó para detener la película y cerrar el portátil – ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó sentándose, sintiendo el repentino frío envolver su cuerpo.

— Son las… – Murmuró Eric, acomodándose sobre el respaldar de la litera y confirmando la hora en su teléfono que obtuvo del estante a su lado – ¡Mierda! – Espetó, haciendo que Kyle volteara a verle – Diez menos cuarto ¿por qué dormimos tanto tiempo?

— Este clima provoca mucho esa necesidad – Explicó rezagado. Eric alzó una ceja.

— Tú debiste estar en tu casa hace cuarenta minutos, genio – Cartman fue testigo de la repentina palidez del pelirrojo.

— ¡Oh, mierda! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Mamá va a matarme – Dijo lastimero, estiró el brazo para alcanzar su móvil, inclinando su cuerpo por encima del de Cartman.

— No vas a irte ¿verdad? No hemos comido nada.

— Cartman – Habló ignorando cualquier cosa que el castaño hubiera dicho antes. Pasados los años Kyle había optado por llamarle por su nombre en lugar de su apellido y había descubierto un patrón interesante en su forma de interactuar con él, solía llamarle así cuando estaba enfadado o disgustado, era algo como retomar viejas costumbres del pasado – ¿Por qué mi teléfono está en modo silencioso?

Eric torció una sonrisa, ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos esmeralda ocultos tras largas pestañas rojizas que alertarían a cualquiera de peligro inminente, pero no a él. Había algo mágico para Eric en el rostro enfurecido de Kyle, algo que le impulsaba a utilizar verdaderas tácticas complejas para que volviera a su humor cariñoso y despreocupado. Así que amaba meterlo en problemas, para enmendarlo más tarde.

— La zorra de tu madre siempre nos interrumpe – Bufó, la quijada del pelirrojo estaba a punto de tocar el piso.

— Soy yo quien tiene problemas después, gordo imbécil – Se alejó y tecleó algo en su teléfono, probablemente para cambiar la clave de bloqueo y responder los mensajes de Sheila.

El castaño soltó una carcajada, daba igual las veces que el judío inventara un nuevo patrón de bloqueo, sin importar las contraseñas que pusiera, Eric siempre acababa por memorizarlas o averiguarlas. Había desarrollado esa cualidad no tan agradable para Kyle desde que se convirtieron en pareja.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se las habían arreglado para estar dos largos años juntos, aunque siempre discutían, a menudo las intenciones de venganza iban encaminadas a ser el primero en terminar al otro, pero nunca sucedió en verdad.

— Quédate a cenar – Insistió, Kyle le miró enfadado – Vamos, Kyle, no seas así.

— ¿Liane no se iría temprano hoy? – Indagó curioso, todavía tecleando en su móvil a toda velocidad.

— Sí, lo más seguro es que se haya ido ya – Suspiró. Tampoco estaba seguro de cómo su madre se las había arreglado para burlar a la policía por tanto tiempo, pero algo le decía que sus largos viajes a las afueras de South Park tenían algo que ver. Bufó – Y no nos despertó.

— Sí me quedaré a cenar – Le dijo guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo. Le observó por encima del arco de su hombro – La técnica de fingir nostalgia parece haber funcionado – Eric rio.

— Todavía no entiendo cómo puede creerte la farsa de _extraño mucho a mis amigos_.

— Sí los echo de menos, Eric – Dijo alzando una ceja.

— ¿Algún día le dirás que soy tu puto novio y que es a mí a quien más echas de menos?

— Hey, Señor Presuntuoso, también extraño a Stan y a Kenny – Aseguró. Dejó caer los hombros, observando a algún punto fijo entre sus manos. Cartman se deslizó por detrás suyo hasta que sintió su frente sobre su espalda.

— Esto de que tengas que deleitarte con mi presencia sólo los fines de semana es una mierda – Kyle rio ligeramente.

Probablemente Cartman nunca admitiría la falta que le hacía. Lo difícil que era verle partir cada lunes a la escuela superior de Colorado para judíos, donde residía en apartamentos dentro del campus como si fuera algún tipo de internado. Volvía únicamente los fines de semana, solía pasar la mayor parte del sábado con su familia y también aprovechaba a salir con Stan y Kenny o cualquier otra criatura en la tierra con las suficientes ansias de volver a ver al niño pelirrojo. Los domingos a menudo se convertían en una excusa para pasar el tiempo con Eric en su casa, haciéndoles creer a sus padres que habría más gente, pero por lo general, sólo se trataba de ellos dos y la única persona adulta que sabía de su relación, era Liane, así que no tenía reparos en dejarles estar toda la tarde a solas.

— Acepta que me extrañas, culo gordo – Se separó sólo un poco para girarse y verle a los ojos. El castaño le sostuvo la mirada.

— Te echo tanto de menos, Kyle – Le dijo sin miramientos, utilizando ese tono de voz dulce y lastimero. Broflovski se sobresaltó y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

— Estás diciéndolo para hacerme sentir culpable – Acusó. Eric alzó una ceja.

— Quizá.

Kyle vaciló antes de besarle. No fue un beso especialmente largo, contrario a lo que Kenny imaginaba, no acostumbraban a hacerlo a menudo, pero cada momento era mucho más que simplemente especial.

El frío se colaba entre sus ropas y se instalaba en sus huesos. Tal vez era la sensación de serenidad que le daba un pueblo tan pequeño y alejado como South Park, tal vez era porque estaba con Eric, pero el corazón de Kyle latía con fuerza en su pecho. De nuevo, al ver la sonrisa cómplice que le dedicaba el castaño, todo problema parecía desvanecerse. Y repentinamente, como hace algunos años, todo estaba en orden.

 **Capítulo 25**


End file.
